Pretty Little Families
by TotalCowGirl
Summary: This is a story about the girls growing up but have relatiohship issues, dealing with A, trying to figure out what they want to do with their life, all of this while expecting babies!
1. It's an Engagement!

Ezra getting his new job was the best thing that ever happened to us. The day that I turned eighteen we made our relationship public. It was funny to see the girls act being so surprised about us getting together, even though they weren't surprised at all, they'd know ever since Hanna was in the hospital.

Now we are on a date outside of town, just so we can have peace in no one walking up to us and start talking. It's happened more than once, we don't mind but it's nice to have alone time. We just finished our dinner. We both had a nice big juicy steak.

They just brought out dessert, we are splitting a cheesecake, chocolate. There was chocolate syrup running down the sides with two strawberries on the side. It looked so yummy! I smiled at Ezra, "I am so glad that we are actually able to do this Ezra." I informed him being careful on my wording, fore there _was_ people around us, even if we looked the same age.

He smiled at me feeding my the first bite of the cheesecake, and I fed him the second. "So am I. It feel's great." he said leaning over giving me a kiss on the lips, then put a stray strand of hair on my face behind my ear. "Two years ago I never dreamed of us ever being able to have a public relationship, it was only in my dreams, and now it is a reality. I love you." I informed him, with a smile on my face, looking in his beautiful brown eyes.

His eyes twinkling with joy he took my left hand in his right, then with his free hand he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a little box. I felt tears of joy come into my eyes, "Aria Montgomery, I love you, and I will take care of you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" he asked opening the little box exposing the ring that is now mine.

The tears gathering I smiled the brightest I have ever smiled, "Yes!" and with me saying the one little word, he put the ring on my left hand third finger. He leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss.

The waitress came to us, "Would you like your check?" she asked us interrupting the biggest moment of my life. She smiled at us knowing the we'd like being alone seeing the tears in my eyes and the ring on my finger.

We paid and walked hand-in-hand to the door. Once we were to the car I looked at him and just smiled and we kissed. "I love you." we said in unison to each other in-between kisses. My hands were in his hair, one of his was on my face, the other was hugging me.

We then saw the time, and decided that it was time to start heading home to tell the family. I wonder how they will handle everything. I mean, to everyone but the girls we've only been together for two months. Well, I guess if their not happy about it, then they don't have to be there, and the wedding will go on with or with out them.

On the ride home we started talking wedding details, "Let's keep it small, only closest friends and family." suggested to him thinking that that would be the best thing in our case.

He took my hand, and glanced at me "What ever you want to do." he told me, his voice filled with love. "All I want is for you to be happy." he added. Isn't he sweet? He glanced at me and gave me a truly genuine smile. One of the many things that I love about his features, his smile, his beautiful smile. It's breathtaking.

He dropped me off at the house and walked me to the door. Emily met us there she was leaving to get a quick dinner. Ever since the four of us moved in together we all eat at crazy times of the night, but when she saw the look on our faces she walked back in in spite of herself seeing the happy look on our faces. We took a seat on the sofa hand in hand.

Spencer walked in looking for the book on the table. "Oh, hi!" she said intrigued, and seeing that we had something to say. That's the thing with us, we can always tell when one of us has something important to say, for good or for bad. We have had experiences with both. "I'll go get Hanna." she said walking back into the hallway. "Hanna!" she called and came back to sit down.

Hanna slowly came in with Caleb, and Toby came in as well with Spencer. It still amazes me that they both got married before I did. We're still in high school. We are eighteen though, I guess that counts for something. Every one took their seats. Having a pretty good idea what is about to be said.

Not wanting to ruin this moment with words I put out my left hand for everyone to see my ring, "We're getting married!" I said only after the girls crowed around my hand to get a better look at my ring. It was truly beautiful. Not too big, but not too small. It was one diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds with a gold band. The perfect ring for me.

"It's beautiful!" they all exclaimed. The looks on there faces were in awe, now there was only Emily to get married, which she swears won't be happening any time soon. I don't see why not, she doesn't know the future, non of us do, but what I do know Ezra and I were made for each other even if we did have to hide our relationship for the first, I'm not going to say little while, because it was for a long time, so I guess long while would be the most appropriate phrase for it.

The night ended too soon, but we had to have an early start in the morning to start working on wedding arrangements. Ezra will be back early in the morning for us to start the planning. Right now I'm sitting on the edge of my bed admiring my ring. I've always imagined getting married but I never thought that the day would ever come and now that is has, I'm honestly relieved!

Hanna and Spencer walked in interrupting my thoughts. "So how does it feel to be engaged?" Spencer asked with a smile on her face. She and Hanna took a seat on either side of me. The three of us in our pajamas, talking about my wedding.

I laughed in spite of myself, "It's feels really good. I think I'm just relieved that we don't have to hide anything anymore." I explained to them. All of our relationship we have had to keep secrets from our friends and family. I'm glad that that has ended. It was really hard on us, the both of us, together.

"Well you better let us be your brides maids." Hanna said with an almost joking tone in her voice. Now I didn't think that I would have to tell them that they are my brides maids, I was theirs, and they are my best friends. I guess that they are just wanting to make sure, just in case. I don't blame them, they asked me.

Hitting Hanna's arm with my elbow I laughed, "I didn't think I had to ask." I informed them as Emily joined us. "And of course you will be a brides maid too Em!" I informed her with a smile of joy and gladness. I am too excited!


	2. Dresses and telling the parents

After we all got some much needed sleep after the excitement of the night. I didn't get too much sleep though, I was day dreaming. Well, night dreaming I guess since I'm trying to get to sleep but just can't seem to. I have reason for that though. I'm getting married soon.

When Ezra got there in the morning we were all at the breakfast table and he took the spot next to me getting a pop tart. "Good morning." he said giving me a kiss on the lips. With that we all started talking about the wedding.

There were many ideas, but we decided to keep on doing what Hanna and Spencer started, as small as we can get it in the backyard. Of course I am going to have to find the perfect wedding dress before we can set the date, but it will be as soon as possible.

When we got all of that sorted out the girls and I started looking for dresses. We went to the only bridal store in Rosewood. We started looking around. Everything was so white. "In some ways they all look the same!" I commented after a few minutes. They just laughed at me.

When I found one that I liked, and that looked like it would fit me without any alterations, I pointed it out, "Aria that looks so pretty!" Emily pointed out. So I went to go try it on.

I got the big puffy dress on, it was like it was made for me. I walked out and They gasped at it, "That is the dress for you." Spencer informed me, and I couldn't agree more on the subject. I looked in the mirror and Hanna put the veil on me that went with it, and Spencer handed me the bouquet.

Knowing that I was the dress for me, I got it. Then on to the brides maids dresses. We found some simple black ones that would do the job perfectly. I paid for the clothes and we were out of there.

We got home and soon all of Rosewood knew about the wedding, and we still hadn't told my parents. The phone rang it was my mom so I picked it up, "Hello?" I answered expecting the worst out of her. Nothing that she says can stop me though I am a legal adult and I can do what I want.

Over the line I heard her take a deep breath, "So your getting married? Where you planning on telling me?" she asked me with a very annoyed tone in her voice. I don't blame her, I am her daughter, and it is all over town now.

Sitting down next to Ezra on the sofa I sighed, "Yes mom, we were just about to go over there and tell you. Don't worry we haven't set a date yet, but it's going to be in the next month." I informed her trying to say it in the best way possible.

There was silence, I tried to think of a better way to say that in my mind, but I came to a blank. "Well keep me informed. Are we still on for coffee later?" she asked me trying to hide the unsure-ity in her voice. I know this might be hard for her, but she knows better to fight me on something like this.

Keeping calm I took Ezra's hand. "Yeah were still on. I'll talk to you then." with that the line went dead. I put my head on Ezra's shoulder and he kissed the top of my head and held me close to him. "She's happy, just surprised." I informed him after a moment.

After some lunch and some more planning, we have everything figured out and planned. Now I just have to get my parents used to the idea. That might just take a little bit of work, but they'll come around. It might not be before the wedding, because it's next week, but they will eventually.

Not wanting to keep mom waiting I grabbed my keys and left for coffee. When I got there, not to my surprise, dad was there as well. "Hey mom, hey dad." I greeted them as I sat down in between them.

There was a awkward silence, "Well I'm getting married next week." I informed them breaking the news in person, and the silence. It's best to get it out of the way. Knowing them there more unhappy about me not telling them then me actually getting married. Which hasn't happened yet.

They almost laughed, "We heard. When were you planning on telling us?" Dad said almost jokingly. Ok, he just proposed last night. I know I got a little bit ahead of myself, but really? I think I would tell my parents that I was a getting married even if I was a little late.

"I was going to tell you today. Around five minutes ago." I informed them almost smugly. The rest of lunch was alright. I think they were just glad that I was planning on telling them even if they weren't the first ones to know.


	3. A Wedding, and school talk

The day of the wedding. I am in my room, all of the very few guests are here and I am putting on my dress. I've got everything done and everyone is waiting for me. But they don't matter. The only one who matters at the moment is Ezra.

Dad walked in and gave me a hug. "You look beautiful." he informed me a tear running down his cheek. I smiled and thanked him. "Ready?" he asked me after he got a hold of himself.

"I have been all day." I giggled as I took his hand. We walked down the short isle and he passed my hand to Ezra, the symbol that he is giving me to Ezra. I am so glad that he is on the same page that Ezra and I are on now. I did only give them a week. So I'm proud of them.

The wedding went by perfectly, from the 'I Do's' to the reception the honeymoon went even better. Now we're getting Ezra settled in at the house, but we're keeping the apartment for times that we want to be alone. We decided, as newlyweds that, that would be nice.

We weren't able to do very much for the honeymoon. All we did was go to the city and stayed for the weekend because I had to go to school. He promised me though that after school is over that he would take me on a real honeymoon. I did enjoy our little weekend though.

* * *

><p>We just finished sorting everything out when Em came in, "Dinners ready guys." she informed us, so we headed to the dining room and took all of out now normal seats.<p>

We started talking about the new semester at school. "Our last semester of high school!" Hanna said in relief. I think after the bad times we've had in high school that we're all glad that we're getting out of there. There's just one problem, we're still getting texts from A. Not as often, but we are. It's as annoying as ever now that we're all getting married.

"I know! I can not wait to get out of that school!" I agreed with her 100% of the way with that. She gave me a high five.

Ezra laughed, "I thought that you were sad about leaving." he commented teasing us. He is so cute!

Hanna laughed out loud, "Yeah right! I can't wait to get out of there!" she informed everyone with a very frank voice.

"Just a few more months!" Spencer reassured everyone. The boy's of the house are lucky. They have either graduated, or got their GED, so they work to keep the food on the table while we finish school. They are so sweet!


	4. Why is this a bad thing?

It's been two months since the wedding. School is the same as always, but I'm staying home today because I'm sick. Oddly enough after staying up all night puking my guts out, but now, I feel fine, and even hungry. I think I know what's going on.

Leaving to see if my theory was true, Hanna cane running in with a scared look on her face. "Aria, I've got a problem!" she informed me taking my hand and leading me to the couch closing the door behind her. She sat me down next to her.

Setting my bag down next to me I took her hand, "Han? What's wrong?" wondering what could possible be wrong now. Honestly if it's not one thing it's the other.

A tear came into her eyes, "I just took a pregnancy test… and it came back positive." she said crying and hugging me looking for comfort, and I gave it to her.

Not totally seeing the bad in this, I looked at her, "Sweetie, why is this such a bad thing?" I asked her trying to ask the question in the easiest way possible.

With her tear streaked face she started to wail, "Caleb said he never wanted kids, and if I ever got pregnant then I'd have to get an abortion!" she informed me in-between the sobs.

Now I can see why she is crying. No one is going to force that on my best friend. "Do you want to keep the baby?" I asked her getting the basics out of the way so I can help her make her decision- possible the hardest decision of her life. I am so glad that Ezra would never do that to me.

Taking a tissue out of her bag that she was clenching almost like she was ready to get up and run. "Yes, I do." she told me trying to calm down and dry her tears.

I rubbed her back, "I'll always be here for you, and don't you worry, no matter what happens, I will help you." I reassured her giving her a hug, tears coming into my own eyes. She smiled at me and thanked me. "Now I've got to go do something, but I will be back in twenty minutes and we can talk, alright?" she nodded her head, and I left to foresee my own future.

* * *

><p>I went to the drug store and got my own test and not wanted to be at home to take it with Hanna there I stopped my the apartment. I waited the five minutes that the box said for me to wait. I walked over to it with my heart fluttering in my chest. I picked it up, and there was that little pink plus sign and I have wondered about the entire day. "Yes!" I said aloud, my happiness over flowing.<p>

Driving home I anticipated getting back to Hanna, in the state that she is in right now I don't think leaving her alone for too long would be the best thing to do right now. I walked in the door and a hacky-sack came speeding across my face. Hanna walked over to me. "Sorry, I was throwing it at the wall." she informed me, knowing and let it leak into her voice that it was obvious what she was doing.

Letting myself laugh I gave her a hug. "It's alright. So are you going to tell Caleb when he comes home from lunch?" I asked her needing to know what she's planning on doing so I can help mentally prepare her for the worst, or the best.

She took a deep breath. "I wasn't planning on telling him until absolutely necessary actually." she noted picking up the hacky-sack and followed me to the sofa where we both plopped ourselves down making ourselves comfortable.

Tears were in her eyes, so I gave her a tissue. "Sweetie, I don't mean to make you feel bad, but you need to tell him today. I'll be with you, but you need to tell him." I let her know. I know she's scared but I know he deserves to know, and in a way, I know why he didn't want to have kids. He didn't have the best childhood.

She wiped the tears from her face, "Will you tell him for me? I'll be there and everything but I don't think I'd be able to tell him myself!" she begged me, I even think that she was thinking about getting down on her knees and clasping her hands together, like they do in movies; but all she did was take my had and look at me earnestly.

Not knowing quite how to say no, I sat there dumbstruck for a moment, "You want me to?" I asked her in amazement. I honestly can believe she just asked me that. She nodded her head earnestly at me. "Um, ok?" I answered her with more of a question then an answer.

She threw her arms around me, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she nearly screamed in my ear with relief. I guess anything I can do to help her. Which might be harder than I bargained for, but whatever, she's my best friend.


	5. This is a bad thing

Caleb's lunch time rolled around and he came home. He walked in and both of us were nearly asleep. "Catch that bug too Han?" he asked her giving her forehead a kiss.

She looked up and smiled at him, "No, I got tired and decided to ditch." she informed him dragging both me and him into the kitchen. Great, it's time already. I was hoping to get a nap in before any of this happened. Oh well, we don't always get what we want now do we.

Hanna started indicating for me to tell him. I took a deep breath "Hanna's pregnant!" I blurted not knowing how else to put it, or a better way to break it.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. He looked to her in almost anger. "Your what? I though we decided No Kids!" he informed her in a very scary voice from both of us. He slapped her across the face, "And you don't even tell me your self! You have one of your little friends to do it for you!" he hit her again, blood started streaming down her face, and she was crying. "Let's go!" he ordered her not paying the least attention to me.

Scared she followed bawling "Where are we going?" she asked him with a trembling voice. Her entire body is shaking and her face is red, the blood oozing down the her neck.

He looked at her like it was clear, "TO get _that_ taken care of!" he informed her pointing at her, for now flat stomach. She placed her free arm in front of her stomach.

"No we are not. I am going to keep this baby, and we are going to get a divorce, get out now." she said in a voice of authority. He squeezed his hand harder around her arm, enough to leave a bad bruise. "Get you hands off of me and get out of here right now." she ordered him.

By then I had 911 on the phone and was giving them the information. They told me to keep the line open until they got there. "Caleb get your hands off of her and leave right this instant, the police are coming!" I yelled at him pushing him, trying to get him off of Hanna, but he just hit me too- in the head. I yelped in pain and fell backwards hitting a chair on the my head along the way.

Right then the police ran him and grabbed Caleb, then proceeded to cuff him and take him away. One of them helped me up and lead me to a chair, another one did the same for Hanna. The room was spinning by then, but I saw Hanna she was totally limp and they were working hard to try to keep her awake. "Can you tell me your name?" the police asked me.

There was three things on my mind, and non of them were my name. "My baby." I moaned and my head fell backwards. I felt someone hold it up for me. "I want Ezra." I managed to get out as well. The third thing I couldn't see or tell was if Hanna, my best friend was alright.

After a minute of them trying to get us into the ambulance, everything was still blurry and I was going in and out a consciousness. "Aria? Are you alright?" I heard Ezra say to me taking my hand. He gave it a kiss and brushed my hair out of my face.

We started our way to the hospital, medics checking my vitals, "I'm pregnant. So is Hanna." I informed him. It wasn't exactly an answer to his question, but it was something that everyone needed to know. This isn't exactly the way I wanted to tell him that I'm pregnant…

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew I was in a hospital room. I opened my eyes and Ezra was sitting by my side holding my hand. On the other side of me was another hospital bed with the still sleeping Hanna in it. "Is she alright?" I asked him honestly needing to know.<p>

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Yes. You both are. They want to keep the two of you for a day or two though. You both have minor concussions, and Hanna has a broken jaw bone. Other than that just a lot of bruises." Ezra informed me opening his eyes and smiling at me.

Hanna's mom walked in then, "Aria, you're awake." she said in surprise, "How do you feel?" she asked me glancing at Hanna for a split second. We could all see the bruises on her arms in the shape of fingers, I cringed.

I smiled, "I'm fine. Just a little hazy." I informed both of them. Then I looked at the clock, it was 11:00 in the morning. "How long have I been out?" I asked Ezra yawning.

He sat up in his seat and looked at his watch, "Oh about twenty hours. They gave you both some sedatives so you could heal faster. Hanna shouldn't be waking up for a while, they came in just a little while ago to give her a shot." he informed me, "They didn't think you needed another one for the time being." he added.

I looked down at the IV and my heart rate. "Where are the girls?" I asked him for I did not see them _or_ my family. I did see flowers around both Hanna and I with teddy bears with Spencer and Emily's names on cards attached to the teddy bears. How cute.

Ezra again looked at his watch, "They went to go get brunch, they should be back anytime now." he informed me then he himself yawned. Then he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I kissed him back.

Hanna's mom got up from her seat and started walking around, "When I left they were just finishing up." she told me walking to me and put her hand on my cheek. "Aria, thank you for being there for my Hanna. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't of been there." she thanked me moving her hand from my face to my hand and gave it a squeeze.

A few minutes the girls came in. "Aria you awake!" they said in relief. Emily and Spencer came to the side of my bed and took the two empty seats. "How are you?" Emily asked me after they got settled.

I smiled at them, "I'm good. Glad to see you." I informed them and gave them a hug, they hugged me back. I leaned back into my bed and pulled my hair back into a ponytail, getting it out of my face.

Right then both Spencer and Emily's phones rang at the same time. They looked at their message and moaned, but was careful not to show it on their faces fore Ezra and Ms. Marin still don't know about the A thing. "Ezra can you go get me a snow cone?" I asked him. Why snow cone? I have no idea, it was the first thing that popped into my head.

He looked just a little bit confused, even if they do sell snow cones in the cafeteria, "Um, alright, I'll be right back." he said and left to get my some what strange wish.

As soon as he was out the door Spencer and Emily put their phones in front of me. As I figured it was a text from A _'The worst might be over but there is still more to come. And it's not pleasant. -A'_ Great there's going to be more. I'm not sure if I can handle anything more.


	6. Recovery, and A

Mom and dad along with Mike walked in a few minutes after I gave their phones back to them. "Aria, your awake! That's great! Where's Ezra?" mom asked me standing at the foot of my bed. Dad and Mike were behind her looking just a little bit uncomfortable, and looking at my just a little bit funny.

Sitting back up, "He is getting me a snow cone, and Mike, dad, Why are you looking at me like that?" I answered mom, and asked the boys in the room. I'm sure that my face is bruised but they would have had to have seen me before now.

Walking to where Ezra was sitting mom laughed "I think your dad and brother are kind of confused about the fact that you're for one pregnant, and that you're actually in here." she informed me not helping feeling bad for me, but still happy.

After the awkwardness was over and they got situated Ezra came back with my snow cone, "Here you go." he said as he gave it to me, along with a kiss. I happily ate it even if I really didn't actually want it. Just a way to get him out of the room for a moment.

After a few hours of me being awake a nurse came in and sent everyone but Ezra and Ms. Marin away because I needed my sleep. They gave me a shot and I fell asleep holding Ezra's hand. Because of all of the drugs I had a dreamless sleep. Which isn't entirely a bad thing…

* * *

><p>A few day's went by and both Hanna and I were allowed to go home, but we still had to wait another week before we were allowed to go back to school, and all through this time we both have frequent doctor appointments to make sure there isn't going to be any permanent damage.<p>

Everyone has been totally supportive of Hanna and I. Were pretty much hand and foot pampered! Hanna loves it but I am trying to do as much as I can by myself. It gets boring though because we can't read watch TV or any of that. So we have to find other ways of staying amused. There's someone with us more than most of the time, so that's one thing to keep the two of us busy.

Ezra hasn't been able to be here with me every day because of work, but today is one of the days that he's been able to be here. He's reading me my favorite book _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Hanna is listening along just because she couldn't possibly sleep anymore in one sitting.

* * *

><p>Another week went by and we went back to school. Everything was a little challenging for Hanna and I though. We can read just fine and everything, but we still get tired easily, luckily we don't have to do P.E. anymore which we are thankful for. In another two weeks Hanna's going to court. She is not only divorcing him she is pressing charges against Caleb as well. Me along with everybody else says 'More Power to you!' with that.<p>

At lunch we all sat down together, Hanna and I already wanting to go to sleep, but I got a text. I picked up my phone _'Think I'm going to let you off that easy? Your sadly mistaken.-A'_ it said. Oh great. Something else is going to go wrong isn't there? "Guys look at this text I just got." I said and gave my phone to Spencer to look at with Emily. She read it aloud, but in a very hushed voice.

She gave my phone back to me. "What else do you think is going to happen? Hasn't enough happened already? Especially for a small town like Rosewood." she groaned. I could see everything processing in her head, she was trying to think of what's going to happen next, and from the look on her face she thought of something, but didn't dare to say it.

Finishing my food I took a deep breath, "I think we need to tell Toby and Ezra about A. There bound to find out some way or another anyway." I informed them, something that we honestly should have done a long time ago. Just non of us have had the guts, or willpower to do just that until now.

Spencer doesn't look happy about it, but she knows that it's what has to be done. "Your right. But how? We've kept it a secret for so long." she said, her face having an almost horrified look on it. I feel the way she looks, and Hanna and Emily look the same way, but they aren't objecting.

Hanna stretched and looked around, "Let's just go out and say it, and show them a few of the texts." she told us. She knows that that is the only way to do it. There is no way to let it on to them easily. Let's just hope they don't try and call the cops. They could press charges on us for not telling them this sooner, and I just as well would like to keep it a secret.

* * *

><p>So that night when we got home from school we sat and waited for Toby and Ezra to get home. They already knew some of it, but they know nearly nothing, well it seems like it since they don't know about A. Wow this is going to be hard.<p>

Toby got home first followed by Ezra about fifteen minutes later. They could see that we had something to say. This feels so much like when I told Ezra about the Jenna thing. That turned out good though so this should too. I know with Toby it will be awkward because at one time we though he was A.

We all sat down and the four of us told them everything. Even if they already knew it. By the end of us telling Toby and Ezra about it the four of us were in tears. Ezra held me and said the same thing as he did when I told him about Jenna, and Toby held Spencer and said he could never think less of her. They also comforted Hanna and Emily.

Now that they know everything we all feel just a little bit better. Now we just have to get through the rest of the year. Now that everything has settled down everything should go fairly fast. Well, at least I hope it does.


	7. Life Changing News

This is a pretty sad chapter, but it's also an important one. Hope you like it, and remember, I love reviews! :)

* * *

><p>Today I am leaving early from school for a annual doctors appointment to see how the baby is doing. Ezra and I are meeting each other there. So just before last period Emily, Spencer, Hanna and I met up. "Well I'm heading off for the day." I informed them giving them each a hug.<p>

* * *

><p>Ezra was already there when I got there so I walked up to him and gave him a kiss. He took my hand and we walked inside to see how out baby is doing. I signed us in and we sat down to wait. "Aria Fitz." a nurse called out about twenty minutes later.<p>

I looked to Ezra, "Ready?" I asked him as we stood up. This is finally starting to feel real. Actually going to doctors appointments and everything.

He smiled at me and gave my hand a kiss, "Of course I am." he simply told me.

We walked back to the room and took a seat. We got to do a new round of waiting before we get to see the doctor though. Our doctor was overbooked today, but he didn't want to move our appointment date since I had to spend that time in the hospital. He hasn't come out and said anything but Ezra and I have a suspicion that he thinks there is something wrong.

So we waited for another half hour. When he came in he was looking intently at a chart in his hands. "Hello Aria. How are you doing?" he asked still keeping his eyes at the chart. He took a seat on the counter in the corner of the room.

I smiled at him, "I'm doing good, thank you for asking." I responded. I'm concerned at the look on his face. I looked to Ezra, he seemed to be thing the same thing. I squeezed his hand and leaned in close to him. I have a feeling that I'm really going to be needing his support right now, and more than ever.

For the first time since he walked into the room he looked up at us. "I'm hate to tell you this Aria, Ezra, but your baby might be born with something wrong with it." he informed us in a very grave voice. He glanced back down at the chart.

What? I'm not sure if I can take this on. There is already so much that has happened in my life. My best friend was murdered. I had to keep my relationship with Ezra for over two years, everything that just happened with Hanna and I, and now this! There is no way in hell that this is happening. "What do you mean there might be something wrong with our baby?" I asked him tears forming in my eyes.

Ezra squeezed my hand tears forming in his own eyes. He kissed my forehead and looked to the doctor. "What is it?" he asked in addition to my question.

Our doctor looked almost sad. "We won't be sure until we do some more tests. We'll be able to confirm what it is after that." he informed us trying his best to break it to us gently, but no matter how gentle he breaks it to us it doesn't make up for the bad news about our baby.

* * *

><p>They did their tests and we went home with a follow up appointment next week. We went to the apartment so we could be alone for a little while. We curled up on the bed together and cried for a little while. Then a kissed for a little while, then we just laid there until my phone rang. It was Emily, "Hey." I answered.<p>

"Hey, you haven't come home yet. Did your doctors appointment go ok?" she asked me in an almost worried voice.

That started up the tears again, "No. It didn't." I told her trying to keep it together, but that was easier said that done.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a truly worried voice now. Now we get to do all the explaining now.

It took me a second to decide whether I am or not. "I'm not sure. We'll be home in just a little while." I told her and hung up the phone. I leaned in closer to Ezra until the tears stopped.

* * *

><p>When we finally did we drive home. Everyone was waiting for us knowing that we would need the support, even if they didn't know what was wrong. "Hey," I said sitting down next to Hanna giving her a hug and wiping off my eyes.<p>

Spencer took Emily and Toby's hands. Emily took Hanna's hand, and she took mine. Ezra sat down beside and took my hand. "Guy's what happened?" Spencer asked us. She was the first one to get up the guts to ask after seeing our crushed faces.

I took a deep breath and told them the story. It wasn't a very long story but it made me really sad. "Right now, we're just in shock." I concluded. Resting my head on Hanna's shoulder.

Hanna put her arms around me she was crying "This is all my fault isn't it?" she cried letting go of my hand and wiping the tears out of her eyes.

How does she think this is her fault? "Han? How could you think that?" I asked her in shock. She had nothing to do with there being anything wrong with my baby. I think it's the pregnancy hormones speaking for her, but still it's a serious thing.

She looked at me, "If I'd never asked you to tell Caleb non of this would be happening." I sobbed. She laid her head in her hands and tried to calm herself down.

I immediately stood up, "Ok girls come on. You too Hanna." I declared. Were going to have to talk this out just like we used to. That is the only way that were going to be able to convince her that she has done nothing wrong.

They stood up looking just a little bit confused, "Where are we going?" Emily asked me us already heading for the door, with the keys in my hand.

"You'll see." I informed them, surprised that they hadn't already figured everything out. I guess it's been log enough since we've been there that it isn't on their radar anymore.

* * *

><p>I drove them to the woods and we hiked our way to the middle-of-know-where, just like we did with Alison to tell our deepest darkest secrets, and yet she never told us any of hers. Not that we realized this at the time. We were young and naïve.<p>

Hanna was shooing away fly's and bug and anything else in her way "Your making us come all of the way out here just to talk?" she asked not liking the fact that that she was getting dirty.

Taking her hand I led her the rest of the way, "This is a place that we can all feel close to Alison. She should be apart of this." I informed her and it looked to be that Spencer and Emily agreed. I'm glad, and even if Alison didn't treat us the way that she should have we all still miss her so much. No one should have had to suffer what she did.

We all sat down in a circle, "Hanna non of this is your fault. You didn't know he was going to attack us, and besides your doctors appointment is tomorrow, and your baby is most likely going to be just fine. This is nothing that any of us could control." I comforted her.

She smiled at me, "I guess that's true. I don't mean to sound mean, but I really hope that there isn't anything wrong with my baby. Having something wrong with your's is about all that I can handle." she informed me.

Nearly laughing I have her a hug, "That is NOT mean! It's true. I agree I don't think I could handle something wrong with your baby!" I agreed with her. It is so funny how she thought she might be sounding mean! Now that might by _my_ hormones talking for me!

Spencer smiled, "You know if Alison were here right now then she would be hugging us and she would have given that little speech." she nearly laughed.

Emily stretched her legs out, "She would be so happy for all of us. Getting married and having kids." she smiled. Even if she is isn't in the category of either one of those. She is still apart of our group of friends, and we would not be able to function without her.

We all got up now that we have this out of he way and we left with smiles on our faces, and with the knowledge that everything is going to be alright, no matter what happens. 'For better or for worst, it'll be ok.' played around in all of our heads.

* * *

><p>When we got home the boy were there just a little bit confused as to where we were, and we refused to tell them. That is our place with Alison. A place that needs to be just about us. I hope that they understand.<p> 


	8. Shock and Knowing

A little while last Ezra and I, as planned, went to go have dinner with mom, dad, and Mike. When we got there the table was set and the food was ready. "Hey guys! How are you?" I asked them. Sitting down at the table next to Mike, Ezra sitting next to me.

Mom and dad took their seats and we started to eat, "Were doing good. Now how did your doctors appointment go?" Mom asked getting to the point and really wanting to know. I don't blame her after what's happened these past two months.

It took me a minute, "It didn't go very well." I informed them in a quite voice. No reason to hide it, as much as I would like to. It's not something that can, or should be hidden.

Mike looked to me almost afraid. "What's wrong?" he asked us his face going pale white. He's been through a lot too. I know everything that has been happening with me, it must be putting a lot of stress on him.

"Um, well. The baby is going to be born with some kind of defect. We don't know what it is going to be yet, but they ran some tests and we should know by next week." I informed them, a tear coming to my eyes, and Ezra's too.

They all had a terrified look on there faces, "What do you mean they don't know what is wrong?" mom asked us. It was almost like she was going to get up and go to the doctors office and give them a talking to, mother mode is definitely kicking in. She just needs to realize that I am about to become a mother as well.

I looked to Ezra for this answer, "They had only gotten a blood tests before, so they did got ultra-sound, and some other things and they are going to review everything, and there going tell us the results of everything next week." he told them.

Just the looks on our faces were the way we felt when we heard. "Out first we felt horrible, but then we remembered that, we've been through worse." I told them trying my best to comfort them.

"Aria, you were just in the hospital with a concussion, and you were banged up really bad. This could be serious." mom informed me. She is telling me this like I don't know this, or remember this. I am fully recovered from my concussion.

"Mom, do you think I don't know this? I am not going to let the negatives control my life. If I did I'd be in the wacky shack! We can all make it through this, and at the moment we don't even know what's wrong!" I said and by then I was, yet again crying. I got up and walked away. I can not take any more negativity, especially now.

I walked out to the car and just sat and cried. Back inside Ezra is explaining my craziness. "Sorry about her. I think she is just about to go literally insane. It'll get better though. I'm going to see of she's alright." he told my family and came to comfort me.

* * *

><p>One week later.<p>

"Aria, Aria. Time to get up for school." Ezra woke me up. I rolled over and put the pillow on top of my head. "You have to get up. You can't afford to miss any more school. The year is almost over." he said encouraging me to get up.

After another ten minutes I did finally get up. "Fine. I know. I'm up." I told him, then proceeded to give him a kiss. I got up and before getting dresses or any make up on, I went out for breakfast.

Hanna has been doing this as well. Ever since the two of us got pregnant we have to have our food. I am so glad that her doctor appointment went well without any catches. Non of us could handle the stress of that. At least not right now. "Morning." Hanna greeted me with a smiled, trying to make me feel better about everything that is going to be taking place today.

Grabbing a pop-tart I sat down at the counter to start eating. "Morning." I greeted her back, "Today's going to interesting." I commented after a minute. I do not know how I am possible going to be able to do school today; especially since we have finals today.

She walked over to me and gave me a hug, "Everything is going to be fine. We already know the worst part. Now we just have to find out what it is." she comforted me. I've already heard this speech, but today, and coming from Hanna, my best friend, who is also pregnant, who understands, it makes a difference.

I smiled at her, "Thank you." I told her giving her a hug in return. This past week everyone has been sticking close to me, and trying their best to comfort me. I'm glad that there trying, but I really want the comfort from my girls, and Ezra. There the only ones who matter with all of this at the moment.

Everyone slowly started coming in and start on their breakfast, and that's when Hanna and I went back to out bedrooms to get ready. Once I got that done I went to the living room and plopped myself down on the couch. I laid my head back and waited for the girls to come in. So we can get to school.

Ezra came in and gave me a kiss on my forehead, "I gotta go. I'll see you at one." he told me. I gave him a kiss back and he left to work for the day. Not wanting him to leave me I followed him to the door to see him off.

The girls and Toby came in then. He gave Spencer a kiss wished her a good day and left. They saw the sad look I had on my face. "Aria. You said it yourself everything is going to be just fine. We will help you through what ever it is." Spencer informed me with a hug. I know that everything will be fine, but that can't stop me from worrying.

* * *

><p>The day went by in a blur. It was also a very long day, but alas one o'clock came and Ezra came to pick me up. We walked hand in hand to the car. We could see the worry in each others eyes. We just held each other's hands firm with out saying a word. There were no words that could describe what we are feeling at this moment. We pulled into the doctors office parking lot and slowly walked in to see what the future has in store with us.<p>

After we signed in we sat for a little with. My heart pounding in my chest. The minutes ticked by and finally they called us back to a room. Ezra and I took our seats, I put my head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand. He put his arm around me. Finally the doctor came in. He looked down at his chard. "Aria, Ezra. I am very sorry to tell you this, and before I tell you I want to say that it could be worse… Your baby is going to be born with out legs. That's all we know this early on in the process." he slowly and gently informed us. "But, on a better note the two of you are going to have a little baby boy!" he informed us trying to lighten the mood.

They us go. There wasn't anything they could tell us to make us feel better at this moment. The girls aren't quite out of school yet, so we are driving to see mom. When she saw the look on our faces she automatically gave me a hug. "So what's the news?" she asked us as she let go of me.

Tears forming in my eyes I looked to Ezra to tell her. "The baby is going to be born without legs." he informed her with a pained voice. This is going to be hard on everyone. Him not being able to walk.

Wiping the tears from my eyes I smiled, "But we did find out that we are going to have a boy." I informed her with a proud voice. That is something good that came out of this doctors visit. I'm glad that there was some good in it.

* * *

><p>We stayed and talked for a while. Then I looked at the clock it was about time for the girls to be out of school and at least be heading home. Toby should also be home in around an hour. So we got up and made our way to the house and awaited for them to be home. When they got home they gave me a hug without asking what happened. They just let me process my thoughts.<p>

When Toby got home that's what they started to indicate that I should tell them what is going on. So I gave in at the first. "The doctor told us that the baby is going to be born without legs." I informed them. I didn't cry though, we'll be able to make it through it no matter how bad it is. We have been though worse.

They looked sad, I felt sad. "Wow." was all they said for a long time. Finally Hanna got up and left. Crying. I got up and followed her to her room. She sat down on her bed. "This should have happened to me." she sobbed. This again? I thought we'd been over this.

"Hanna! We've been over this. Non of this is your fault. It's just something that happened. It's nothing to beat yourself over. Yes it's sad, and yes I have shed tears over it. But it is not your fault!" I told her in a stern voice. Why does she keep on bringing this up.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes, "Yeah, but it was my ex-husband who put you in the hospital." she said leaning back in her bed. What is she thinking? She was in the hospital as well, with way worse injuries than me.

I gave her a hug, "You were in the hospital too! For the same reason, with way worse of injuries! Stop blaming this on yourself. If you want someone to blame, blame Caleb." I told her making her sit back up. I grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes.

After getting control of herself she hugged me back. "Now we need to get through court tomorrow. Wow did things turn out horribly." she mentioned as we got back up and we made our way to the kitchen for something to eat. I laughed to myself, since we got pregnant its when all ails fails get something to eat!

* * *

><p>Kind of an intense chapter, but I hope that you like it! So how do you think court will go? Make sure and Review!<p> 


	9. AN Prepairing for Court

Alright I'd just like to make a few things clear in light of recent reviews:

In this fanfic there will NOT be any:

Death

Miscarrage

Permanent damage

This WILL Include:

Sadness

HAPPINESS

-A

Talk of sex

Friendship

family

relationships

No one said or did anything wrong, I jsut though I'd let you this, I hope that you will continue reading this story, and make sure and review! Good and bad, I like to know what you think and that you reading :) Thanks :)

Sorry that the chapter is so short! More to come SOON!

* * *

><p>When we got up the next day we all started to get ready for our day in court, and to prepare ourselves for many more days there. It's the first of many. Lets hope it goes great, well good at least. I yawned as I did my make up. "It'll be fine. We'll all be there for the two of you." Ezra said coming up behind me and giving the top of my head a kiss.<p>

Sighing I looked up at him, "I know. Just reopening old wounds. You know Alison is going to mentioned in some way or another." I commented looking back to the mirror to put lip-gloss on. I'm not sure if I'm ready to reopen theses wounds in the emotional condition that I'm in.

He sighed at me, "Are you sure those are the wounds you're thinking of? You did spend time in the hospital, and the baby is going to be born without legs, most likely because of what happened… You haven't talked about it." He told me putting his arms around me picking up a pair of earrings for me to wear.

Taking them I put them on and turned around to give him a kiss. When we pulled away, "There isn't anything to talk about. I've been through scarier things, and through more traumatic things. You do remember that my best friend was murdered a few years ago." I said standing up and leaning against him.

* * *

><p>We all gathered in the living room, we are all going out for breakfast before going to court, and everyone knows that Hanna and I are going to need a big breakfast. So we all got in our cars and left. Hanna was with Ezra and I because she did not want to be left alone for a minute. She is scared. She's going to have to see him again, which isn't something any of us want her to go through.<p>

We got to the diner and ordered our food. While we were waiting we were all quite. There was a lot to say but no one wanted to talk. Our food came and we all ate. Towards the end Hanna yawned, "Well I hope we get out before four because I am already tired!" she mentioned rubbing her eyes.

My feeling is about the same way yawned. "I feel the same way Han! I am already for this day to be over." I agreed with her.

The boy's laughed, "You guys are wishing the day to be over before it even starts!" they told us almost laughing. They try being up most of the night last night. With everything going on neither Hanna or I have been getting too much sleep, and we're starting to fall behind on our school work.

We got done with breakfast and made our way to the court house. We all took our places. I pretty much just sat there until they called me up to the witness stand. The judge looked at me. "Mrs. Fitz I'd like you to tell us every part of that day in detail - in your own words. As much as you can remember." he told me.


	10. Court Part 1

So this chapter is kind of a review of some of the things that have happened. Not really an important chapter, I just felt like I needed to write it, so I hope you like it and make sure to Review!

* * *

><p>We got done with breakfast and made our way to the court house. We all took our places. I pretty much just sat there until they called me up to the witness stand. The judge looked at me. "Mrs. Fitz I'd like you to tell us every part of that day in detail - in your own words. As much as you can remember." he told me.<p>

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath and locked my eyes with Ezra's, "I didn't go to school that day because I had been throwing up almost the whole night before. I had just gotten up and was about to go to the store to get some thing. Before I could leave Hanna came running in and crying. I asked her what was the matter. She informed me that she was pregnant. She went on to tell me that Caleb didn't want to have kids and said he would make her get a abortion. I asked her what her thoughts were, she said that she wanted the baby. After that I told her that I would be back in twenty minutes because I needed to take a pregnancy test for myself. I waited for the results, they were positive, I went home and Hanna was playing with a hacky-sack trying to keep herself occupied. She then asked me to tell Caleb for her. Hanna being one of my best friends I said yes. So we just sat around until her got home. When he got home he asked Hanna if she was sick too. She told him that she was tired and decided to ditch. We went to the kitchen to get something to eat and I told him… He didn't take it as hoped. He started pushing Hanna around and at one point the started to hit her. By then I had 911 on the phone. When I saw he pushed her I told him to knock it off and leave. He didn't. All he did was hit me in the head, and hard enough to make me fall, and I recall my head hitting a chair on the way down. I don't really remember anything after that until I woke up." I said truthfully telling everything I remembered.<p>

Caleb's attorney walked up to me. "You said he started to hit Hanna?" he asked me in procrastination.

"Yes sir." I told him.

"How many times did he hit her?"

"At least twice that I can remember. But he used his all with those hits."

He started looking at the pictures at the scene, the pictures of our injuries. Everything that would prove me correct. "And he hit you once? Hard enough in the head to knock you over?" he asked me not looking up.

"Yes sir." I stated.

"When did you first call 911?"

"As soon as he started to knock her around."

"Hit her in other words?" I nodded my head looking down at my hands. "Was there blood that you can remember?" he asked.

"Yes, after his first hit on Hanna her face started to bleed." I informed him.

"Did you make any physical contact with him in any way?"

"Yes sir. I pushed him trying to get him away from Hanna. That's when he hit me."

"How hard did you push him?"

"Hardly hard enough to make a bruise. I was just trying to get him away from Hanna." I restated.

"Do you think that had anything to do with Alison?" he asked me not bothering to use her full name, everyone knows who Alison is. She is the star of Rosewood.

"What do you mean sir?" I asked him. I knew Ali was going to be brought up in some way, but I'm not totally sure what he meant by that.

"Caleb not wanting to have kids, but Hanna wanting to." he clearly stated.

"It might. She was our best friend, and it would be hard for us to handle another death so soon." I informed him. We've had enough death in our life to have to go through that. It would not be right to have to.

"Now the four of you girls and you spouses live in the same house together?" he asked like it was something horrible.

"Yes sir."

"How does that work out? You all must be very close." he commented.

"It works out great. We're like sisters, we do almost everything together." I informed him.

"Does that have anything to do with Alison?"

"It has everything to do with Alison. She's the way we all met and became friends. When she… disappeared it took a toll on all of us. I left for Iceland for a year and, we all kind of grew apart for a while. Then when I moved back they found her- her…" I took a gulp, "… body. It brought us back together." I informed everyone.

"So your relationship with each other revolves around you dead friend?" ok I can take offence to that! It is not true.

"No sir! It revolves around us having things in common and getting along with each other, and as I said before. We are like sisters." that hit a hormone!

"You said you knew you were pregnant when you told Caleb about Hanna?"

"Yes sir I did."

"Did that come up any at all when that was going on?"

"No sir it didn't."

"How long were you in the hospital for this? I hear it was longer than expected."

"Five days. It was only supposed to be two or three."

"Was there a particular reason why you stayed longer?"

"Because I didn't recover as fast as they had hoped I would." in informed him.

"Now your baby is going to be born with a defect. Can you tell me what that defect is going is?" he asked me.

I looked to Ezra. By then I was fighting the tears in my eyes. He nodded his head encouraging me to go on. "He is going to be born without legs." I said wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened to you?" he asked.

"Most likely." I told him, ready for him to change the subject.

"Now, Hanna and you are around the same length along in your pregnancies. Did you plan to get pregnant at the same time?" he asked, something that I hadn't particularly thought about before.

"NO, it was not planned for us to be pregnant at the same time." I informed him. When I wanted him to change the subject this is not what I meant.

"So it just happened?" he asked me.

"Yes." I started to loose my patience with him, I didn't even bother to be polite to say sir, not that it makes any difference at this point.

"What hand did he hit you with?" he asked, finally getting off the subject of being pregnant.

"His right, and he was holding Hanna with his left." I stated.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked me.

"Yes sir I am." I informed him, ready for it to be lunch time. I looked to the clock at the end of the room, it should be any time now, but if we don't finish we might just go through lunch. I hope that we don't. I need a break.

"You say that you weren't in school that day because you were sick?" he asked.

"No, I said I was throwing up most of the night. I was tired and wouldn't be able to stay awake through school. So when I woke up I got ready to leave so I could go get a pregnancy test, that's when Hanna came. She told me what was going on. I left go get, and take the test. It came back positive. I was gone for about twenty, twenty-five minutes." I informed him, restating yet again what I did.

The judge looked at everyone, then to the clock. "Alright. We are going to take an hour lunch break. Court dismissed." I stated freeing us to leave of the hour.

* * *

><p>Hanna was the first one I could get to so we gave each other a hug. We glance at Caleb as a police escorted him to a conference room to eat. "I am ready for this day to be over." I stated as we walked over to everyone else.<p>

The girls and I hugged. "The two of you did great, now we just have to get through the rest of the afternoon." Spencer comforted us. It was a little comfort, but it would have made us happier for it to already be through for the day.

Emily handed Hanna and I drinks and we drank the greedily. After Hanna had drank half of hers she yawned. "Lets go get some lunch." she said and we all walked towards the door. Happy that we get to get out of there for a little while.


	11. Court Part 2

Just kind of Hanna and Caleb's thoughs about what happened. Review!

* * *

><p>Ezra and I found each other and we hugged and holding each other we followed them out. We went to a hamburger place. Mom and Ms. Marin met us there. "How has it gone so far?" they both asked us as soon as they saw us, and by the looks of the table they had also ordered for us.<p>

Hanna took a seat by her mom. Me, mine. Ezra sat across from me along with Spencer, Toby, and Emily. "I think it's going good. Just entirely too long." she informed them.

They both laughed. "Well, it wouldn't be court if it weren't long." my mom told Hanna. Then she looked to me. "I wish I could be there for you." she said and kissed the top of my head, but no, she's going to couples counseling with dad every Saturday. I'm not saying this is a bad thing, but I wish she'd be there for me with this.

I smiled and gave her a hug. "I know." I left her know and finished my hamburger, and I happily ate it. By the time all of that interrogation was over I was hungry! Hanna was the same way. Ezra, Spencer, and Emily didn't have much of a appetite this afternoon.

Once we were done with our food we slowly made our way to the court house. I laid my head on Ezra's shoulder. He put his arm around me. "The day will be over soon enough." he comforted me. Because I am a key witness I have to be there for the whole thing, although I would anyway for Hanna, but I have to be a part of it too.

Before they called me up Hanna and Caleb did the first part of their divorce. So Hanna gets to tell her part of the story. So when we got inside I gave her a hug. "Remember don't be intimidated." I informed her and walked up there. Leaving everyone behind us in the stands.

I took a seat next where I was, Hanna in the witness stand. Now it's her turn. The judge turned to her. "Alright Ms. Marin. In your own words, tell me everything you remember of the day. Take you time." he told her.

She closed her eyes for a second. "I got up that morning with no intention of going to first period. Instead of car pooling like we normally do we all took our own separate cars because Spencer and Emily had after school activities. Knowing this I took the chance to go get a pregnancy test, and hope that it came back negative. When it came back positive, I remembered what Caleb said. He said that I'd have to get an abortion if we ever got pregnant. Not being able to compose myself I went home knowing that Aria was there, I was looking for comfort. I told her everything and she gave me a hug and calmed me down. Then she said she'd be back in twenty. So in the time she was gone I looked for something to do. I found a hacky-sack and I started to thrown it at the wall. Aria came back and I asked her to tell Caleb for me. Her being a great friend she said yes. So when he came home for lunch I had Aria tell him. He grabbed me and hit me saying that I was going to get an abortion. I said no and for him to leave. I could feel blood running down my face. He hit me again." She took a breath trying to compose herself, tears running down her face. "Then Aria tried to get him away, but that just made him even more mad. That's all I can remember." she informed them. Now the worst is to come.

The same guy walked up that walked up with me. "So Hanna. You ditched school that day?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I was planning on going after lunch but I was in an ambulance then." she stated.

"So you went home to get comfort from Aria? Why didn't you go back to school and get comfort from Spencer and Emily?"

"I'm the Rosewoods it girl. What do you think that would do to my reputation if anyone at school saw me crying?" she said in her own Hanna way.

A little taken back he looked down at his clipboard "So you went home. And you talked to Aria. How did she calm you down?"

"She gave me a hug and told me that everything was going to be ok."

"She must be a good friend."

"They all are. There always there for me."

"Now why did Caleb want you to get an abortion?" he asked hitting the touchy subject for her.

"He never came out and said why but I think it has to do with when he was a kid."

"Do you think it had anything to do with Alison?"

"No he never knew Ali. At least that I know of." she stated.

"Why were you so against abortion? As you said you're Rosewoods it girl."

"It's a human life! I would never take that away! Especially after what happened to Alison! As Aria said before, we can't handle any more death in our lives at the moment." She told him.

"So did you plan on getting pregnant at the same time as Aria?"

"No sir I did not."

"Your pregnancy is going good?"

"Yes sir."

"What hand did he hit you with?"

"His right hand."

"Did you hit back?"

"No sir he had my arms restrained."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes and just paced. "Your honor," he told the judge sitting down. The judge looked for Hanna to sit down next to me and Caleb came up. The judge did the same speak with him with using our own words.

"Well that morning it was just a normal day, I went to work, nothing un-normal. I come home, expecting to see Aria, most likely sleeping, but I find both Aria and Hanna. I asked if Hanna had caught whatever Aria had. She said no, she was just tired. So we go into the kitchen and Aria screams at me that Hanna's pregnant. Not expecting this at all, I lost my temper…"

Our lawyer got up, "What do you mean by 'I lost my temper'?" he asked.

"I kind of snapped at the two of them."

"Did you grab or hit them?"

"Yeah."

"Did you purposely harm them?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you want kids?"

"They're a lot of work, and I didn't want the kid to turn out like me."

"What do you mean like you?"

"I was abandoned as a child."

"And so you think an abortion would mean problem solved?"

"Well, yeah." Caleb said like it was obvious, he also rolled his eyes.

"You didn't consider adoptive parents?"

"Heck no."

"You said you hit them. Which hand?"

"My right."

Our lawyer looked to the judge. "I think we're done here." he told the judge. The judge nodded his head.

"Caleb do you plead guilty or innocent?" he asked.

"Innocent."

"Well not everyone feels that way. Three years in jail for abuse." he stated. "Court dismissed. The rest of the divorce will have it's next court date in thirty days." he said and freed us to leave.

Hanna and I hugged I ran to Ezra and gave him a hug. "You did great Aria." he whispered into my ear. That made me smile. I gave him a kiss on the lip as we walked out with the girls. Spencer and Emily were linked arms as they walked out as well. It was honestly kind of funny.


	12. Mike did What?

That Monday at school was long. It hadn't really gotten out at school that Hanna and I were pregnant, and we've intended to keep it that way. We don't need that stress on top of everything else. I still in math class trying to concentrate on what we're studying. Someone walked in to the room, whispered something to the teacher and left. The teacher looked up, "Aria you're needed in the principles office." she informed me.

With Spencer, Emily and Hanna's eyes on me I walked slowly to the principles office. To which I found Mike and Mona. The principal looked at me, "Not one out of either of your emergency contacts are answering, and your brother here has gotten himself into a lot of trouble." he informed me.

I looked to Mike, "What did you do?" I asked him in amazement that he got himself into trouble. He has only gotten into trouble once in his life. That is not Mike. Although ever since I moved out we haven't talked very much.

All he did was turn bright red and sink down in his seat. Before he got a chance to say anything the principal answered for him, "A teacher caught him about to have sex with this girl." he informed me.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "Mike! What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten her pregnant!" I scolded him. "How could you be so thoughtless!" I was mad now.

I looked to the principal, "I'll try calling them. After I was in court the other day they think I'm going to have an emotional break down or something." I informed him and pulled out my phone to call mom. It rang, then it went to the answering machine. I called dad, the same. So I called Ezra.

He answered on the first ring. "Hey Aria, you aright?" he asked me right off the bat.

"Yeah I'm fine. But my brother isn't going to be fine when I find mom and dad. Do you happen to know where they are?" I asked him.

"Do I even want to hear this over the phone?" he asked me, knowing that it was a in person conversation.

"No. You honestly don't."

"Well sorry I don't. I've got to go. I'll talk to you this evening. Love you."

"Love you." I said and hung up the phone.

Starting to think of where they were I thought of it. "Can I take him to our parents, then come back?" I asked.

"Sure." was my answer so I grabbed Mike by the hand and dragged him to the car.

As we were walking out Emily came up to me, "What's going on?" she asked us, most likely wondering about my angry expression, and dragging Mike behind me.

"I'll tell you when I get back. Right now I have to take Mike back to our parents." I informed her and took him to my car.

He was silent. As I started the car I glanced at him, "Mike what has gotten into you?" I asked him honestly thinking that he has gone crazy.

"Everything is about you! Your baby, your injuries, your mental state! You getting married with only giving a weeks time for everyone got used to it!" he said taking deep breaths, "I just wanted to do something for me!" he added.

Glancing at him again, "Mike why didn't you just tell me? I'm not in _that_ bad of an emotional state. I'm pregnant, I'm going to be a little crazy." I informed him.

"Well you're all mom and dad talk about. I mean I'm worried about you too, but I just wanted to get their attention." he said leaning his head back on the head rest.

"Mike that is not the way to get their attention. Listen, if you promise me that you'll never do anything like that again then I'll talk to mom and dad." I negotiated with him.

"Does that mean you're not going to tell mom and dad what I did?" he asked as one last single shred of hope.

"I have to tell them Mike!" I told him, he should know this! This is something big!

"You get pregnant and everyone is happy, I don't do anything and everyone is mad at me!" he moaned.

"Mike I am married! I am getting over more than one traumatic experience." I told him.

"Like what? What happened with Caleb happened AFTER you were pregnant!" he snapped back.

"It still effects me Mike! And I'm still getting over Alison, among many other things! You know that! I mean, my baby is going to be born without legs!"

"And I hope that the doctor is wrong! I want to teach him to play lacrosse!"

"Alright Mike were here. Stop yelling just in case mom and dad see you." I ordered him so he wouldn't get into any more trouble. I might be mad at him but he is still my brother.

* * *

><p>AN Decided to put a little twist in this time, how did you like it? I also thought it'd be important to say how Mike's feeling about everything that's been going on with Aria.


	13. Is my baby alright?

A/N- Alright, I'm just goign to say that this is going to be a really sad chapter, but I do want to state this for the record THERE WILL _**NOT**_ be and miscarriage.

Thanks for reading, and make sure and review!

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright Mike were here. Stop yelling just in case mom and dad see you." I ordered him so he wouldn't get into any more trouble. I might be mad at him but he is still my brother. <em>

* * *

><p>We walked into their therapists office and walked up to the receptionist. "Hello, is there a an Ella and Brien Montgomery here? We are their kids." I informed her.<p>

She looked at her computer, "Yes there are in room 6. Down the hall to the left." she instructed us and I grabbed Mikes hand and walked over there.

Opening the door they were looking at each other talking, "Mom dad. We've been trying to call you. Mike got into trouble at school and they had me take him to you." I informed them. Trying to make it sound somewhat their fault.

They looked concerned, "What kind of trouble?" they asked the two of us. I mean it's bad enough to get him out of school.

"Well, he was looking for some attention because of everything that's been going on with me. I'll let him tell you what he did." I informed them.

He rolled his eyes. "What I _almost_ did." he said to me then he looked to mom and dad, "I was caught about to have sex." he informed them.

Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads, "Mike! I'd think that your sister would be a good reason NOT to do that!" mom told him in disappointment.

Dad glanced at me, then to Mike, "Who was the girl?" he asked Mike hoping at least it was a good girl.

Mike's face was even more red, if that is even possible. "Mona. Hanna's friend. We've been hanging out a lot here lately, and it was her idea." he muttered.

Just when he said that their therapist came in, "Oh, you must be Aria and Mike. So nice to meet you. Her have a seat." he said deciding to make us apart of their session. I looked at mom and she nodded her head for us to stay.

Pulling out my phone I texted Emily to tell her that I wouldn't be back today and for her to tell the principal that my parents wanted me to stay home for the rest of the day. I'm just fine with that, is just that I can not afford to miss any school. Oh well. I'm tired anyway.

I glanced up at his name plate, Dr. Maxwell. Isn't that a brand of coffee? I could go for a coffee right now. "Now Aria, I hear that you expecting. Congratulations. How far along are you?" he asked me with a smile. Ok this is weird.

Looking back to mom she nodded again. "Four months as of last week." I informed him, not exactly feeling comfortable with people I don't know asking me questions about the baby.

He keeping the smile on his face nodded his head, "So I hear that you are married and have moved out of the house, before high school is even over." he commented. I hope he stops talking to me, and soon.

Fidgeting with the edge of my shirt I looked at mom, this time silently asking her to leave. She nodded her head no. "That's correct." I stated, "I'm just a little more mature for people my age." I added, just in case he's taking this the wrong way.

Keeping the smile on his face he wrote something on his clipboard "Did you stop and think how your parents felt about that?" he asked me, well at least he's evolving mom and dad now.

Looking back down at my shirt I started to feel uncomfortable, and not because he was asking me personal questions. "They were just fine with me moving out, I was living, and still am living with my four best friends, and two of their husbands. Then after a few months did I get married, and as I said, we live with my best friends." I informed him shifting in my seat, starting to not feel good at all.

Mom saw that I was getting uncomfortable, "Aria, sweetie are you feeling alright?" she asked me in concern. Wow, I though I was doing a good job of hiding it. I think that it's a mom thing.

I stopped fidgeting, "I need to call Ezra. Mom I need you to come with me." I stated. I took her hand and we walked out of the office and I was nearly crying by them. I started to take deep breaths. She lead me to the car and helped me get in. Dad texted her to see what was up, she told him. I dialed Ezra's number. He didn't answer, I left a message. Then I called his work number, "Hello?" someone answered, but it was not Ezra.

Taking another deep breath, "Hi, I need to talk to Ez- I mean Mr. Fitz this is his wife." I told who ever it was who answered. Why oh why is he away from his phone, because I am not letting mom take me to the hospital until I get a hold of Ezra. I need him.

There was a pause, "He has stepped away for a moment. Can I take a message?" the person asked me in a polite voice.

Take a message? I need him _now_ not in a little while! "Can you go find him for me?" I asked trying to keep my voice composed. Mom gave me her hand to squeeze.

"I guess, just one moment." he said and there was silence. I leaned my head back in the seat and continued to breath, not sure how much longer I can hold up.

A minute passed, "Aria? Couldn't you have just sent me a text, I was teaching my class." he informed me just a little put out that he was interrupted for the second time by me today. I guess I don't blame him.

I took another deep breath, "Um, no this couldn't wait." I told him letting the pain leak into my voice. I singled for mom to stay put for another minute, she looked annoyed, she wants to get me to the hospital! He waited for me to say what was wrong, "Ezra, I'm in a lot of pain, and mom is taking me to the hospital, I need you to meet me there." I informed him.

He was quite for a split second. "I'll be right there." he said in an urgent voice and the line went dead. I looked at mom telling her to go, and step on it. The hospital is across town. It got to wear breathing wasn't doing a thing.

Then I felt it. No, this can't be! Not after what all we've been through! "Mom!" I said in a horrified voice.

"I'm going as fast as I can honey." she said not getting that I need to tell her something, she just though that I wanted her to go faster. I wish.

"No, mom! I'm bleeding!" I stated. Scared out of my mind, grabbing a hold of the hand rest I started to squeeze it. My fingers were white with how hard I was squeezing.

It turns out that she could go faster. The car accelerated. "It's gonna be alright honey, just breath. It's going to be alright. I know it. Just keep calm." she said comforting me just as much as herself.

* * *

><p>We got there and Ezra wasn't there yet, so we went in. I was doubled over and they got me a gurney to lie down on. Mom told them everything, and had them be on the look out for Ezra. Then they took me out to do some tests, to see if we still had a baby.<p>

The minutes ticked by, but they seemed like hours, and Ezra was finally there with me, by my side. "Aria, I'm here." hugged me and I put my head on her chest and cried in pain. He let me squeeze his hand.

"Don't leave me. Ever." I cried and hugged him back. This can not be the end, the baby can't be gone.

"I won't. Not ever Aria, I love you." he told me, that made me feel good. Some way, some how this is going to turn out alright. I have Ezra, he is all I need to get through this.

* * *

><p>After a few hours and a lot of pain, the pain eased to not much, and my doctor came in. "Your baby is just fine, but as a precaution we want to keep you for a few days. Then You need to be on bed rest for at least six weeks." he informed us.<p>

Relief ran through us when we heard that our baby boy is just fine. It made the fact I have to be on bed rest not that bad. I am so glad. I gave Ezra a kiss and flew my arms around him. We got through the worst part of this disaster. Mom, dad, Mike, Toby, and the girls walked in then. The girls were at my side in a second, "Are you alright?" they asked me, and it looked to be that they were crying. We all were.

Looking up at them I smiled, "I am now, but I'm going to be here for a few day's, and then at least six weeks bed rest." I informed them, but it's all going to be worth it. School will be over in two weeks, then they will be able to come and stay with me. I just have to figure out what I'm going to do until then. We're all in school or working, but we'll figure it out in time.

They look sad, "We haven't gotten to hear the story what happened?" Spencer asked us, for almost all of them it looked to be.

Sitting up in my bed I got comfortable. "Well, Mike got into trouble at school and they couldn't get a hold of mom or dad so I drove him to them… At their therapist's office. He caught me before I could leave, so I sat down and he started asking all kinds of questions, well I started to get uncomfortable, then that turned into pain. So mom and I went to the car and I spent a good fifteen minutes getting a hold of Ezra. When I did we started to come here. About half way there I started to bleed. We got here and did all kinds of things, got the bleeding to stop, made sure the baby was ok, then helped the pain to go away." I informed them.


	14. The Next Day

The next day I insisted that Ezra go back to work, he already taken so much work off with my medical reasons, I'll be fine by myself for a little while, even if I don't want to be. So I laid back and slept and watched TV. I read a book, and pretty much let the nurses wait on me hand and foot, along with doing my school work so I can graduate with my class.

Hanna walked looking like she was about to freak out, "Aria! It got out- at school!" she informed me as Spencer and Emily walked in as well.

I looked at them, "What got out? Be specific. With us there are a lot of things that could get out." I stated letting them know that I had no Earthly idea what in the world Hanna was talking about.

Spence walked up to my bed, "Everyone knows that you and Hanna are pregnant. A decided to send texts to everyone at school. I mean it makes since, I mean we couldn't give them a strait answer on anything, they were wondering anyway. A is still a bitch though." she told me.

Emily took my hand, "But it's all going to be alright. When you come back, everyone would have know anyway, I mean you are both showing." she added on to what Spencer said.

Taking a deep breath, "Guys you know that there is a possibility that I'm not going back to school. I mean there is only two months left, and for another five weeks of those weeks I have to be on bed rest and possibly longer than that." I informed them. I hope just as much as them though that I can go back.

They all looked sad, "Why does all of these bad things always happen? Then when we start to get used to things again, something else happens?" Emily asked in taking the other seat and leaning her head back tears in her eyes.

"Because A is a total bitch and doesn't want us to live happy lives, or get over Alison. Oh and Aria, you will never guess what my sister called me about and insisting on today." Spencer informed us.

Rolling over to where I face facing them I placed my hand on my belly. "What did your sister insist on?" I asked her with almost amusement wondering what in the world it could be, and with Melissa it could be anything.

She leaned forward, "She wants to take care of you during the day, while everyone's at school and work when you get home." she informed me trying to say it as easily as possible.

I nearly laughed! "What? Melissa wants to take care of me?" I asked her laughing, that is the most silliest thing that I have ever heard, but it is so Melissa.

She nodded her head yes, "She said that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She said that if we didn't call her that she would just show up." she told me. She looked sorry. I can see why.

Rubbing my belly I raised my eyebrows, "Interesting. This should be interesting." I stated, not wanting to say much more about the situation.

Then Toby came in, "Hey, how are you?" he asked me just as he has every day that I've been in here. We're falling into a routine, I'm not sure if I like this, in some ways I wish I could go home soon, in others, I don't want Melissa all over me.

Trying to get comfortable I shifted positions, "I'm alright. Didn't get much work done today though. I'm trying to get ahead, but instead I'm getting behind." I complained. I used to be a strait A student, now I'm more like a strait C+ student, accept in English and I have a B- in it.

They all chuckled, "Now how did you get the thought into your head that you could get ahead? You're resting!" Hanna laughed at me.

Raising my eyebrows I laid my head back, "I might not get to graduate if I don't get some major work done. Spencer are you going back to school anytime tonight?" I asked her. Picking up a stack of papers from the table beside me.

She started to look through them, "Behind? Aria we haven't even started to talk about this stuff yet. If anything you're ahead. She looked closer at the papers, "But it looks like your going to be getting some good grades coming your way. I'll take them up later." she added with approval.

I turned bright pink, "I think just sitting here in bed, not allowed to go anywhere helps a little bit. It gives me something to do." I informed them, yet again shifting positions, still not being able to get comfortable.

Ezra finally came in and he came to the other sided of my bed and we kissed. "How was your day?" he asked me as he broke away, smiling at me.

"It was good, didn't get as much work as I hoped done though." I informed him. Glancing at the stack of papers that I gave to Spencer.

She scoffed at me, "Aria, you are way ahead! You're just fine! You don't need to worry!" she said almost laughed leaning against Toby, who accordingly put his arm around her, he too laughing.


	15. Home Coming

Another day went by, it's Saturday and I now get to go home, but I still have to be on bed-rest. Melissa has already come by and stated that she is looking forward to looking after me during the day… At least she has a good attitude… I'm really hoping that she doesn't get on my nerves too much.

They wheeled me out to the car and Ezra drove me home. We were hand in hand with smiles on our faces, I still have to be on bed-rest for another four and a half weeks, but now I get to go home, and I am very happy about it. Hospital's are expensive to stay in, we're very lucky that mom and dad are chipping in for all of my medical costs.

We got home and Ezra and Toby assisted me to the sofa, and that is where I am to stay for a while. I do get to get up for my every-other-week doctor's appointments. The girls crowded around me, asking if I needed anything. I found it kind of funny.

Once everything got settled down I took a short nap, then helped Ezra grade papers. That took most of the afternoon, but that's alright, I don't have anywhere to go. I insisted that the girls do as they please, I have Ezra here with me, and he is all I need. Around six everyone was back home, and Ezra went to go get take out for everyone. While he was gone Hanna and Emily sat in the living room with me. "So how are you now that you're back home?" they asked me.

Sitting back up I smiled, "Yeah, now that I'm home I feel a lot better." I informed them with a smile. Now the only problem, I am never comfortable, what ever position I'm in I am never comfortable. I asked my doctor about this, and he said that it was normal under the circumstances, with being in bed all of the time.

Hanna laid back and out her feet on the table, "Well I'm glad that you're feeling better, but my feet are killing me!" she complained rubbing at her feet.

We laughed at her, "My back hurts." I added rolling to my side. I really hope that this gets better soon. I hate that I can't get up and go anywhere, but I'm doing it for the baby, that is what is making me stay put.

Ezra came home and we all gathered in the living room, and he passed out our food. "So do you think that after your few weeks of bed rest you'll be able to come back to school?" Spencer asked me taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I'm hoping so, but that isn't up to me, it's up to the doctor." I informed her. My voice lowering, there is a chance that I have to be on bed rest for longer than that, and non of us like the idea of that, but we can't just ignore it.

* * *

><p>Monday rolled around and Ezra assisted me from the bed to the couch and had everything that I will need for the day right next to me. So I bid everyone farewell for the day and went back to sleep. Around fifteen minutes later Melissa came in the door, "Aria! How are you?" she asked me with a big smile on her face.<p>

Blinking for a few times waking back up, "I'm fine." I commented as she took a seat in the seat next to me making herself comfortable.

"That's great! Is there anything I can get you?" she asked me in this annoying voice. I hope she isn't always like this. That would be bad for my blood pressure.

She nodded her head and sat back in her seat and let me go back to sleep. I'm glad for it because I wasn't able to get all that much sleep last night. She didn't bother me, so that's a plus.

When I woke up my stomach growled. Melissa was right there, "Want something for lunch?" she asked me getting up and started to the kitchen. In the door way she turned around and looked at me wondering what I want.

Sitting up I yawned, "Oh whatever's in the refrigerator is fine." I informed her getting the remote turning on the TV and started to flip through channels.

She came back out with some left over pizza and handed it to me, she had a cup of coffee for herself, "Thanks." I commented taking a bite. That's pretty much how it was for the rest of my time on bed rest.


	16. Good News and Baby Names

Six weeks have past and today is my doctors appointment. The alarm clock blared. Ezra kissed my cheek to wake me up. "Good morning." he informed me in good spirits. We are both feeling good about this doctors appointment, we're crossing our fingers and hoping for the best. I've followed all of the rules, and other that being uncomfortable almost all of the time, I've been feeling really good- and I'm only uncomfortable because I'm sitting in one place all day everyday.

Sitting up I smiled, "Good morning." I greeted him back and returning his kiss, but on the lips. I smiled as I happily got up and walked to the kitchen. Hanna was already there, we have both really put on our baby weight. I greeted her good morning as well.

She smiled at me, "I see you're breaking your bed-rest. Think your appointment will go well?" she asked me in a hopeful voice. We are all hopeful. It's not just me that's being affected by my lack of mobility, it effects everyone.

I laughed at her, "Well, yes I have to break my bed rest to get ready, and to actually get there." I teased as everyone else walked in for breakfast.

The girls circled around me and we had a group hug. "Everything is all going to turn out alright." Emily stated giving everyone comfort. I'm almost more nervous this time than I was when we learned about the baby not having legs.

They let go and I took a seat to eat and proceeded to get ready. When I was We left for the doctors appointment, with a little apprehension we drove there and awaited to see what the doctor will say. My stomach is doing flips.

* * *

><p>When we got home the girls were there, they had ditched for the day. They saw the smiled on our faces, "I'm guessing what the doctor said was good?" they asked us, smiled appearing on their own faces.<p>

I, putting a dead serious look on my face "No it didn't." I stated. Seeing the look on their faces, I laughed, "No, it went really great! I am off of bed rest, and I am allowed to go back to school tomorrow as long as I take it easy." I informed them.

They crowed around us in a group hug. "Don't you ever scare us like that ever again!" Hanna said with her smile empowering her face.

I made sure and rested up the rest of the day so I would be able to go to school. At dinner time Ezra and I for the first time in over two months had a date night. We went to the apartment with take out and had dinner together. "I am so glad that the doctors appointment went well. I don't know what I would have done if it didn't. I was going crazy not doing anything or going anywhere!" I commented.

He leaned over and gave me a kiss. "I could tell. But that's the past. Now we just have to get through the rest of the pregnancy. Then before we know it, there will be two little babies in the house. So, what do you think we should name him?" he asked me happily.

Leaning against him I took another bite of my food. "I really like the name Matthew. Maybe Joshua?" I haven't really given much thought into his name surprisingly, but I have had a lot on my mind.

Smiling, "What about Luke or Timothy?" he added to the list of suggestions. I like those too. I grabbed a piece of paper from the table and wrote down all of the name that we have suggested.

Ezra read all of the names aloud, and the baby jumped inside of me, "Ezra, wait. That's it." I stopped him putting my hand over my belly. This isn't the first time that I felt the baby move, but this is definitely the hardest he has ever moved.

He looked at me and he too put his hand on my belly, "Joshua it is then. He seems to like that name." he said with a smile and leaned over to give me a kiss on the lips, then give my belly a kiss. I smiled and kissed him back.


	17. First Day Back

In the morning Ezra woke me up and Spencer helped me decide what I was going to wear. I know that everyone knows that I am pregnant, but I still feel like I need to hide it. Hanna does too. "What about this?" she asked me taking a look at the outfit she had put together. IT was a black top that floats away from my body and a pair of white shorts with matching sandals.

I looked it up and down, "That looks good." I commented proceeding to put it on and do my makeup. My cell phone beeped. I got a text. _First day back? I'll be waiting.-A_ I showed the text to Spencer.

Spencer read it and Emily walked in, "Someone we know?" she asked seeing the look on our faces. It was a look that we have had millions of times before, and we all know the look very well by now.

She passed the phone to Emily. She raised her eyebrows, "I know I'm probably crazy for asking this, but do you think that A is going to reveal his or her-self today?" she asked setting my phone down next to me.

We nodded our heads, "I highly doubt it, A has said a lot of things like that and never came out of the shadows." Spencer answered. Starting to mess with my hair.

* * *

><p>It was time to leave and I gave Ezra a kiss goodbye and we were all off. Emily drove us there and when we walked in everyone stared at us, fore I had not been at school in over a month, and no one had seen me for that period of time. "Decide to come out of your cave?" a boy commented as he walked by.<p>

Hanna turned around, "Leave her alone! What did she ever do to you?" she yelled at him then kept on walking she got up to me, "It'll be alright." she whispered into my ear.

Trying to keep up with her I grabbed her by the arm, "Hanna, you didn't have to do that. It's better to just ignore them." I told her stopping at my locker to put away and get some of my books.

She leaned against the lockers next to mine Spencer and Emily doing the same, "You're my best friend! I'm not going to let anyone make fun of you like that, you can't have anymore stress on you than you already have." she stated looking sure of herself.

Smiling at her I gave her a hug, "Thank you. But you don't need any extra stress either. You have a baby to think about too remember?" I told her putting my hand on her belly. I felt a kick, "She she agrees with me!" I stated feeling her baby.

They laughed at me we all walked to our first class together, "Yeah well, I've gotten used to it, and you know that I don't mind doing and saying things like that." she stated with a smile and taking a seat.

Looking around the room everyone was staring at my belly. "Yeah, I'm pregnant. There is no reason to stare. Carry on." I stated to everyone, I then looked to Hanna, "You know I don't either." I informed her as our teacher walked in.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went a lot like that, but it wasn't bad. When we got home we all got snacks and waited for Ezra and Toby to get home. We sat on the sofa, "So Aria what are you going to name him?" Spencer asked me. I haven't really talked about names with anyone other than Ezra so they are probably wondering.<p>

I smiled, "I'll tell you guys if Hanna tells first." I told them making a deal with them, I had hoped on keeping it a surprise, but I really want to know what Hanna is going to name her daughter.

We all looked at her, "Alright, I hope that you guys are ok with this name, but I felt that this would be the best name for her… I'm naming her Alison." She informed us giving a nervous smiled. I don't know why we wouldn't be ok with that name.

Emily smiled, "That's a great name for her. I like it." Spencer and I agreed. I'm am not about to say this out loud but I just hope that the name isn't jinxed, Ali didn't get to live to sixteen years old.

They looked to me, "Alright Aria, you have to tell us now!" Hanna demanded. Well I guess that was the deal wasn't it? Too bad it won't be a surprise, but oh well.

Before I got the chance to tell them both Ezra and Toby walked in. They smiled Toby took a seat next to Spencer and Ezra next to me. "What are you guys talking about?" they asked us.

"Aria, was about to tell us the baby's name." Emily informed them with a smile on her face. I slid down in my seat, we hadn't talked about telling people, but we also hadn't talked about not telling people.

Ezra looked at me surprised "You haven't told them yet? I'm surprised." he commented, he too having a smile on his face. That didn't make me feel too much better, but I guess that's alright.

I shrugged. "We're naming him Joshua." I informed them with a smile on my face, and Ezra smiled too. His name is Joshua. As last night tears came to my eyes.

They all smiled, "That's a really good name." they informed us. Fives years ago we never imagined that we would be spending our senior year like this. Married having babies, picking out names, and Alison dead.

* * *

><p>AN Hope you're liking the story so far! Make sure and Review!


	18. Graduation Time!

A few weeks later it's our graduations day. Hanna and I are late in our sixth month of being pregnant. Of course Spencer was the vale Victorian and gave this speech about how we need to, "Take this time in our lives to find out what we what to do, and really get to start out lives." she did a really good job. She even added a little about Ali, "Even though there are some people missing from this group of graduates, they will be in our hearts." she didn't mention her directly, but she was mentioned all the same.

Afterwards Ezra and I went for a drive. We weren't going anywhere in particular, we were just going somewhere and spending the night. We got to a small town at least twenty miles away, and we had a great night. We couldn't do much though, my big belly was in the way. It's really rounded out now.

When we got home we went to go have lunch with Mike, mom and dad. We walked in and mom was there to greet us with a hug, "Congratulations! How are you?" she asked me with a proud look on her face.

Walking to the dining room we took our seats, "We're good. And your grandson is doing good as well." I informed them, glancing at Mike and dad. Mike was sitting next to me so I gave him a hug and placed my hand on my belly, smiling.

Dad helped mom put the food on the table and they sat down, "That's great! Now I know you've told the girls what you're naming him! We want to know!" they complained that we haven't told them yet.

We laughed, "We are going to name him Joshua. When we were thinking up names, Joshua was one of them, and he started moving around, so we decided that, that name was for him." Ezra informed them.

They all smiled "Aw! That's a beautiful name!" mom and dad said. The rest of lunch we talked about future plans and about Joshua. I'm going to put off collage and take care of the baby, then I'm going to substitute teaching, then when the time is right I will start collage to study English.

* * *

><p>Emily, Hanna, and I are watching Spencer pace around, "What am I going to major in? I haven't even thought about that yet! Math? Biology? I don't know!" she stated totally freaking out. She is now enrolled in the local collage along with Emily who is majoring in Physical Education and is planning on being a swim coach.<p>

I got up and walked to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Spencer breath. Close your eyes think back to a few years ago. Then think to right now, what do you or have you imagined yourself making a career of?" I asked her trying to calm her down.

She just stood there for a moment and took a few deep breaths, "I can see myself… being a… business owner…" she slowly decided. She nodded her head after she said it, "Yeah, that'd be fun." she stated to herself.

Sitting back down I placed my hand on my belly, "There you go, you know what you need to major in now." I smiled at her motioning for her to sit down next to me. "See, now that wasn't that hard was it?" I said.

She gave me a hug, "Thank you Aria, and when I can get my business open, you can totally be president or something if you want to!" she offered showing her gratitude toward me offering the first thing that came to her mind.

Hugging her back, "I might take you up on that, it just depends on what your business is going to be." I stated teasing her. I'm still planning on being an English teacher. When the time is right. I need to take care of my baby before I can get a job.

* * *

><p>AN Make sure and Review! I'll make sure and update soon!


	19. There's a Scare and We're Prepairing

We turned on the TV and found a movie that we wanted to watch. Hanna then started to squirm, Emily looked at her, "Han? Are you alright?" she asked her worried. The three of us turned to face her.

I really hope that nothing is happening, "I'm getting really uncomfortable. It's probably nothing though." she said repositioning herself and looked back to the TV. A few minutes later she started to squirm again. "Alright guys. I need a ride to the hospital." she said having Emily help her up.

Spencer helped me up and we went out to the car and headed to the hospital. On the way I called Ezra, it went to voicemail, "Hey, there isn't any need to panic, but we're taking Hanna to the hospital. Call me when you get this." I informed him.

I then called Hanna's mom, "Hello Aria, is everything alright?" she asked me, knowing that if I'm calling her then there must be something wrong.

"Well, we're taking Hanna to the hospital, just thought that you needed to know." I informed her.

There was a pause, "I'll be right there." she said and the line went dead.

* * *

><p>When we got there Hanna's mom was there. We rushed inside and got her looked at. All we could do is sit there, sit there and wait. I think that waiting is the hardest. Especially when it comes to your unborn baby. At least she isn't bleeding. I was soo lucky that everything turned out alright with me.<p>

They sent her to a room and her doctor walked in, "Alright Hanna, you're just fine, but you need to relax. I realize that you're going though a lot and that you have court tomorrow, but if you don't relax you'll have more to worry about." he informed her prescribing her some medicine and releasing her.

* * *

><p>Her mom followed us home, "Are you sure that you're going to be alright? I can stay." she said after a few minutes. I know that Ms. Marin is really worried about Hanna, a we all are- secretly I'm kind of happy this happened because it takes the spotlight off of me.<p>

Another few minutes later Ezra called me back, "Hey I just got your message. Is Hanna alright?" he asked me worried.

I took a deep breath, "She's just fine, she just got a little stressed. Her doctor prescribed some medicine to calm her down. She's fine now." I informed him with a yawn.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I'm just fine, when are you going to be home?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "I'll be home in about twenty minutes. Then we'll go get some dinner." he told me, and I could hear the smile on his face.

"Sounds like a plan. Love you." I answered.

"I love you too. Don't let anything crazy go on before I get there." he joked.

I sighed, "I will if I can help it." I informed him. I wish I could help all of these crazy things that are happening.

Just then I heard Emily scream from her room. "Guy's! Get in here!" she yelled to us. Great. What's happened now? Hopefully it's nothing too bad.

We all walked in and Emily was sitting in front of her computer freaking out. She pointed to the screen. It was a picture of us from the last time we were in court. It had a caption _Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Remember this time I'm on your side.-A_ She's on our side? What?

Hanna turned around and took a seat on the bed, I joined her, "What does that even mean! I'm tired of this!" she complained leaning back on her elbows.

Emily and Spencer joined us, "When ever we figure out who A is, actually by now I could honestly care less who A is, I just want to know how A knows all of our secrets and get who ever A is to butt out of our lives." she said.

Emily smiled, "Amen to that!" she agreed with a sigh. She got back up and closed the page and turned off her computer. "I don't care who A is but I do want to tell A that he or she is a bitch." she stated and walked out of the room.

We followed and tried to forget about the picture. Ezra came home and I gave him a kiss. "Ready?" I asked before he even had a chance to say hello. After dinner I want to start shopping for the baby, I feel like I need to have everything ready soon, not sure why for I have three months to go, but I guess it's about the right time.

He laughed at me, "Sure, but what's the hurry?" he asked opening the door and putting his arm around my waist, I put my arm around him and my other rested on my belly. I smiled as I felt our little Joshua move.

We got into the car and he looked at me, "What do ya want for dinner?" he asked me pulling out the drive, then glancing at me.

Putting both hands on my belly, "Hmm, Mexican. Yeah, Mexican sounds good." I said and we started off to get our food. "After dinner, I think we need to start shopping for the baby." I stated looking at him.

He stopped at a red light and he looked at me, "Yeah, I was just thinking that we needed to start working on that." he informed me with a smile. The light turned green and we got there. He helped me out of the car, which isn't very easy to get in and out of here lately.

We walked inside and ordered our food, Ezra raised his eyes at me when he saw how much hot sauce I was putting on my food, "Cravings getting to you?" he asked almost laughing at me. I guess it is kind of funny, I've never really liked spicy foods, now I can't get enough of it! I find this so funny!

Laughing along with him, "I think so! It's just like I can't get it spicy enough!" I laughed, then I started to hiccup, with made both of us laugh even more. Even with everything going on we can still laugh and be happy. I'm glad. Yes our baby is going to be born without legs, but we're going to have a baby that's the important part.

* * *

><p>We ate our dinner and made our way to Wal-Mart. We walked over to the baby section and started to look at baby clothes. I saw some footie pajamas, and I just walked away, I did not want to ruin the night too by looking a those, knowing that my son will never be able to wear them.<p>

By the end of the night we bought a crib, a play-pin, diapers, and a whole lot a of clothes, boy and girl. I'm sure little Alison needs some too, because Hanna hasn't even mentioned getting her anything yet. She's running out of time.

* * *

><p>AN Make sure and Review!

And I'd like to make a thank you to SolitudeMyLove, for all of your reviews! I appreciate them!


	20. Mike's Bombshell

We got up the next morning and made our way to court. I sat next to Ezra and held his hand and we both had a hand on my belly. Joshua is really moving today, he doesn't like court, he is hitting me in the spine.

At the lunch break I was so glad to get up and walk around, Joshua was causing me physical pain. "Aria are you alright? Can I don anything for you?" Ezra asked as we stood up. We started making our way out so we could go eat.

"I'm fine. I think walking around will help." I informed him getting into the car. Well, I tried to get into the car. There was a wire with a note on it that tripped me. Everyone ran over to me to make sure I was alright. Spencer grabbed the paper, "_Thought you'd get away free did you?-A"_ she read to us.

Meanwhile my leg was covered in blood and most likely broken. I yelped out into pain, "I'm calling 911. Emily call her mom. Toby help me get her up." Ezra ordered. With that they all did as they were instructed. The judge walked outside to see this.

He walked over, "Do we need to reschedule?" he asked Hanna who was about to go into full out freak-out mode, this can't be good for Alison. She needs to calm down.

She stood there looking at me, I nodded my head for her to stay, "I'll stay, but can we hurry everything up for the day?" she asked him, you could read it on her face that she wanted to stay with us, especially with A being here.

The ambulance got there and we went to the hospital. They looked my leg over and I had to get stitches. It wasn't broken, but very severely bruised and sprained. So now I have to be on crutches for a month, not allowed to put any weight on that leg.

* * *

><p>When we got home mom and Mike were there, "Aria? Are you alright?" she asked me running over to me giving me a hug then looking me up and down to see the damages. The cast probably freaked her out.<p>

Toby opening the door for me and Ezra helping me up the steps we walked inside. "I'm fine mom. Have to be on these for a month." I said indicating to my crutches, "And I'm not allowed to put any weight on it." I added taking a seat and propping my leg up.

Mike took a seat on the arm rest next to me and Ezra sat behind me letting me lean on him. Mom was just pacing around. Toby went back to court with Spencer and Emily, seeing that I was settled and that my mom was here. "How did that happen?" she asked worried.

I almost laughed "I tripped. I can't see my feet." I informed her my face reddening. Looked down at my leg, then at my belly. I'm just glad that A is staying away from my baby. I don't know what I'd do if who ever A is wanted to hurt my baby. I smiled as I felt him move. It makes my day.

Mike looked at me, "Well, I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but I have cancer." he informed me in a broken voice and fear in his eyes. He slid down to wear he was sitting right next to me.

What? Cancer? How? Why? This has to be some kind of joke, "What? No, no, no, no. That can't be happening. You can't have cancer, you're still a kid." I stated trying to wrap my head around what he just told me, with tears coming into my eyes. This can't be happening with all that is going on right now.

Mom walked over to me and took my hand, "Honey, your brother has prostate cancer, it's the most treatable cancer that there is. It's just that it wasn't caught very fast, and it has a possibility of spreading." she informed me. Letting my hand go and rubbed my leg.

I grabbed Ezra's hand, "I'm starting radiation on Monday. It's a good thing that it's summer break so I can get used to everything before school starts up." Mike informed me, sounding scared as hell. I am and would be too.

"How long have you known about this?" I asked in almost an accusing voce, looking mainly at mom, but glancing at Mike all the same.

They both sighed, "Two weeks.- Aria don't look at us like that. We're worried about you, and we didn't want any extra stress on you." mom said in a defending voice. She started pacing again.

I looked to the both of them, tears running down my face. I grabbed my crutches and got up. I looked to Mike, "Two weeks? It stresses me our more that you didn't tell me in the first place." I stated and went out the door without another word.

As I was leaving mom called after me, "Aria! You know that's not what we meant!" she yelled, wanting for me to come back, but right now I just need to clear my head.

Ezra ran outside after me. "Aria, lets go back inside and hear them out. We both know that they were trying to protect you." he informed me putting his arms around me and gave the top of my head a kiss.

"I will hear them out, but I've heard all that I can handle for one day. Maybe tomorrow. So I'm going to sit out here until they leave." I informed him hobbling my way to the bench on the porch and pulled out my phone and started to text Hanna.

Ezra walked inside and a few minutes later Mom and Mike came out, "You know we were just trying to protect you right honey?" mom asked taking putting her hand over mine.

Looking up at her, "Yes mom I know that. It just shocked me. I will call you when I'm ready to hear the rest, but I don't think I can handle anything else today." I informed them.

"That's understandable honey. Let us know." she told me starting to walk to her car.

"I'm going to be alright Aria, and for the record, I wanted to tell you, but mom and dad wouldn't let me. Trust me every single time you came to dinner it was eating at me, I wanted to tell you so bad." he informed me looking hopeful.

I laughed "Just remember, and tell mom and dad this. I'm not as fragile as I seem right now. Yes I'm going through a lot but it's nothing I can't handle." I informed him with a smile. I stood up and gave him a hug.

He smiled at me, "Thanks sis. Love you." he said hugging me back walking away and joined mom in the car.

Walking back inside Ezra walked over to me. "You alright? That was big, and you've already had a long day." he said helping me back to the sofa.

I put my head on his shoulder "I'm fine, just need to soak everything in." I informed him yawning, I am definitely going to go to bed early tonight. I am exhausted.

* * *

><p>A little while later everyone came home. "Hey Aria! How are you?" Hanna asked putting her hand on her belly. Then trying to get a wrinkle out of her cotton pink shirt.<p>

"There's a lot that's happened since we last talked, but Hanna, what made your shirt so wrinkled?" I asked her knowing that nothing she'd be doing in court would give her those wrinkles.

She turned bright red, "Apparently Caleb is going crazy in jail. He tried to attack me when no one was looking." she informed me taking a seat next to me. Laying her head back.

Spencer looked at me almost worried. "What's happened since we've talked?" she asked her eyes widening sitting down on the coffee table.

"My brother has cancer." I informed them in a grave voice, "Prostate. It's the most treatable, but they didn't catch it very fast." I went on to say after a second. Getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Everyone followed, "What? When did they find out?" Spencer asked me in a freaked out voice. Yeah that's a bombshell, so I'm not surprised, I acted the same way.

Getting a pint of ice-cream out of freezer I sat down on a stool, "They've know for two weeks, and didn't bother to tell me." I informed them in an almost bitter voice.

Ezra walked up to me and started to massage my shoulders "You know that's not how they meant it, they just didn't want to put any more stress on you. It might have not been the right decision, but their heart was in the right place." he said giving the top of my head a kiss.

"I know, but I'm still not happy about that, they're treating me like I need to be in a mental hospital." I complained starting to eat my ice-cream.

They all raised their eyebrows, Hanna sitting down next to me getting a spoon. I put the carton in-between us. "So what are they going to do?" she asked taking her first bite.

"He's going to start radiation on Monday, and then they are going to take it from there." I informed them.

* * *

><p>AN There's a bombshell I know! What do you think is going to happen to Mike? What about how Aria is going to handle everything? Make sure and Review and share you thoughts!


	21. Sunday Lunch

Sunday rolls around and I give Mike a call. "Hey sis. How are you?" he asked me in a tired voice.

"I'm doing alright. How about yourself?" I asked him, he seemed kind of off this morning.

He laughed, "I just got up about five minutes ago, but other than that I'm good. So what have you been up to?" he asked me.

Walking onto the porch I took a seat on the bench. "Well, Ezra and I have been getting the baby's things ready. Then I got Hanna to go shopping with me for her baby. Then Ezra planned a trip for us to visit his brother next weekend. I've just been keeping busy." I informed him.

"Sounds like it. So are you ready to talk? There really isn't anything else bad. We could go get some coffee or something. I know you probably don't want mom to tell you any more than she already has." he suggested.

Putting my hand on my belly, "Well, I don't know about coffee, but meeting up somewhere is just fine." I informed him feeling Joshua move inside me. I smiled.

"Alright. Where do you want to go?" he asked me, still laughing, I guess he doesn't know that you're not supposed to drink coffee while pregnant.

"Well, I've got a craving for hamburgers. So we could go down to the grill?" I suggested my mouth watering at the thought of a hamburger.

"Sounds like a plan see you in twenty?" he asked in conformation.

I laughed at him, "I'll see you there." I said and hung up. I grabbed my crutches and hobbled inside and to my room where Ezra was trying to figure out how both of us could get to the crib easily at night. "Babe, move the chest that's in front of the bed and put the crib there." I suggested.

"Already thought of that. There's no where else to out the chest. We're going to have to move some things to the apartment to make this work." he stated looking at all of the stuff around us.

"We'll make it work, but right now I'm going to meet up with Mike." I stated going over to him and giving him a kiss. "I shouldn't be gone too long. If it's more than two hours I'll call." I informed him having him put my shoes on for me.

As I walked out Spencer walked me to the door, "You've got him pampering you hand and foot! He put your shoes on for you!" she commented smiling.

"He's only doing the things that I can't. I can't do any heavy lifting, and I can't bend that way to get my shoes on. I can't do anything that could harm Joshua." I stated as we got to the door.

She laughed, "I know that, but still! He's doing everything for you!" she said in an almost teasing way.

"No, I do the laundry and put away clothes. Well, before I got crutches. Things like that, but you do have to remember that I am almost handicapped." I informed her walking out the door, and making my way to the car. "Talk to you later!" I called over my shoulder.

Working my way into the car and pulled out of the drive and drove to meet Mike. When I got there. He was already there and had ordered for me. "Hey Mike! How are you?" I greeted him. He stood up and gave me a hug and pulled out me chair for me.

He smiled seeing that I'm in a good mood. "I'm doing good. A little nervous for tomorrow, but I'm hanging in there. How are you?" he answered.

"I'm doing good. Didn't get as much sleep as I had hoped for last night, Joshua decided he liked the way my spine felt or something! He kept karate chopping it! I was kind of funny though." I informed him, probably saying more than necessary.

He looked right at my belly, "Hey, Josh! I like messing with your mother as much as you do, but you need to let her sleep little man!" he said to the baby, a smile set on his face. He took a drink of his soda.

Smiling, happy enough to have a tear in my eye, "Mike that was sweet. You know what? I think Joshua likes you! When you were talking to him he started doing back flips!" I informed him putting my hand over my belly to feel him move.

Mike smiled, "Well of course he likes me, I'm his uncle! I'll be the one he calls to bail him out of jail when he grows up!" he said jokingly.

Laughing I hit his shoulder, "Now what do you think he'll do to get into jail?" I asked him curious as to what Mike was thinking about my son.

He shrugged "I don't know. Breaking into somewhere or other after hours. Something like that." he said not expecting me to ask that question. He knows that I'm going to raise Joshua better than that.

"Well, if that's the baddest thing that he ever does I guess that's alright." I joked with him eating on my hamburger. Joshua happy as could be started just jumping around in my belly. I jumped when he hit my rib.

Mike saw that I jumped, "You alright sis?" he asked looking me up and down making sure I was alright, especially with everything else wrong with me at the moment. Honestly I think that I'm literally falling apart. I'm pregnant with a baby that is going to be born without legs, and I have hurt leg, hmm, that's ironic…

Rubbing my ribcage, "I'm fine, Joshua has no respect for my bones." I laughed, starting to eat my food again.

He relaxed "Oh. He moves a lot doesn't he?" he asked me from hearing all that I've said about him moving.

I shrugged, "It depends on what mood he's in. If he's sleepy he'll stay more still. If he's mad at me he'll try his level best to keep me up all night. If he's happy he'll move around, but stay good, then if he's excited he'll just jump all around. Right now he's excited." I informed him, he's probably regretting he asked!

When Joshua started to settle down and we were both finished eating we got up to leave. "It was good talking Mike. We'll have to talk more often." I said getting my crutches situated to where it was comfortable, which I have decided is impossible.

He looked at my position, "Aria that can't be comfortable." he commented as we walked out. He keeping his hand on my back, I think I'm making him nervous.

Starting to laugh I nodded my head in agreeing, "It isn't, but it's my only way to get around, and I do not want to go back to being on bed rest. It was so boring!" I informed him as he opened the door for me. Then when we got to some steps he got in front of me to make sure I didn't fall or something.

He laughed, "I can imagine." he said as we walked to my car. He looked down at me with almost a sad look on his face, "Aria, I know it's hard for you to think about me having cancer, but will you be there tomorrow?" he asked me, very hopeful.

I took a deep breath, "What time does it start?" I asked him, knowing that, that is something that I just can't say no to. He's my baby brother and he needs me there.

"It starts around nine, and it'll talk around a hour and a half." he informed me, I could see hope filling into his eyes.

Opening my car door, "I'll be there when you get out." I informed him and I worked on getting into the vehicle. I thought that I was hard before, it's ten times as hard now, I don't really like that. Mike saw my troubles so he held my crutches for me, then out the in the passenger seat.

He smiled at me, "Thank you Aria. It really means a lot to me. I'll see you tomorrow." he said closing the door.


	22. Fun Times

Ezra is staring at our newly decorated room. "Well, I moved a lot of stuff to apartment, so now the baby has everything he needs in here." he declared.

Looking at our room I smiled, "And when the babies are eight months to a year they are going to get the spare room and we can put our things back. Oh and Ezra?" I laughed, we're just moving everything left and right. The bed is at the same wall, just facing a different direction, and the crib is set next to the bed to where together it makes a T. There is a few things missing, but other than that everything is in it's place.

He looked at me and led me to the bed and had me sit down, "Yes Aria?" he asked scanning the room to make sure everything is in place. Then looking me up and down to make sure I was still in one piece.

"Where exactly are my regular clothes? I'm not going to be this big forever." I informed him almost smiling, and just a little bit concerned because I knew he was throwing stuff away, along with giving things away.

Hitting his forehead, "I put them in a box in the apartment, I guess we're going to have to look for that." he said looking just a little bit embarrassed. When he got over that he looked at me, "So how did lunch with your brother go?" He asked me preparing himself for the worst.

"It went really good. We talked about the baby. Not very much about him though. His radiation starts at nine in the morning tomorrow, and I promised him that I'd be there for him when he walks out." I informed him rubbing my belly.

He raised his eyebrows, "That sounds good. What about the baby did you talk about?" he asked me, curiosity getting the best of him.

Laughing, "Well, I mentioned that Joshua was keeping me up at night, and so Mike talked to the baby, telling him to behave, it was really sweet. I told him that I think Joshua likes him and, Ok this is funny he's like 'Of course he does! I'll be the cool uncle her calls to bail him out a jail!' and I was like 'Now what would my son be doing in jail?' Mike did not have an answer for that, but we had a really good time." I informed him leaning against him.

Putting his hand on my belly to feel the baby he smiled, "Now lets make a deal Joshua. We'll raise you the right, and you'll never have to go to jail. Does that sound like a plan buddy?" he asked Joshua. He moved as a reply. We both laughed.

* * *

><p>I got up very early that morning. With very little sleep to go off of as well. So I got up and went to the kitchen for a snack. Hanna was there, "Couldn't sleep either?" she asked me offering me a spoon and got out the ice-cream. I gratefully took it and we started eating it together.<p>

"Nope. All he does is move, keeping me awake all of the time, you would think that he would sleep somewhere in there." I told her rubbing my back it being in throbbing pain. Why is this happening?

She nodded her head, "Same here. I keep telling Alison to settle down, but just like the other Alison, she never does what I say." she laughed and rubbed her own belly. She kicked off her shoes and looked at her feet. "I also need a pedicure. Before you go see your brother we should do that!" she suggested.

"As much as I would like to do that, that cost money, which neither of us have a lot of right now. Ezra got a part time job for the summer. We've got all of my medical bills paid, but for the delivery, we've got nothing saved up. We sucked all of that up when I was in the hospital. So right now we're saving, we don't want to be in dept." I informed her yawning.

She laughed, "Well social security is covering my delivery and mom covered my medical bills. Then with Caleb's child support that's what I have to live on. So, that's why we are going to beg someone to take us to get our nails done." she stated.

Starting to laugh, "Um, I think I'll pass. Now maybe we could get Spencer or Emily to do our toes, but I am not going to beg someone to take me to get them done." I informed her laughing again.

She thought about it for a minute "I guess that'll have to work." she shrugged. I love Hanna, but she never thinks anything through.

About forty-five minutes later everyone else got up. Spencer and Emily walked in after eating breakfast "Hey Spence, Em, will you paint our toe nails for us?" Hanna asked them being very strait forward.

They looked at each other and shrugged, "I guess. What color?" Spencer asked us going back to her room to get everything. Hanna told her pink, and me feeling a little quirky said yellow. Emily took a seat next to me and waited for her to get back.

Emily looked at me, "So are you nervous about seeing your brother after his radiation later?" she asked me, looking worried, not for him, but for me.

Shrugging, "Kind of, but I'm trying not to think too much about it. Right now I'm trying to focus on what A is going to do next." I informed her matter-of-factly.

Both Emily and Hanna looked at me, "Aria, it's alright to feel, sad or scared, and as for A- A stresses you out, and you do not need that stress, so try not to think about it." Hanna stated looking at me disapprovingly.

Spencer came back in and handed Emily the yellow nail polish to start on my nails. Toby and Ezra walked in, "You guys must have gotten up early." Ezra commented taking a seat next to me. Toby took a seat next to Hanna.

Laughing, "Yeah, about four thirty this morning. This kid is trying to deprive me of sleep!" I said placing one hand to feel Joshua move, and my other in Ezra's hand.

Hanna gave me a high five. Toby laughed, "And I see the two of you have convinced Spencer and Emily to do your nails." he commented laughing.

I put my hands in the air, "Hanna asked, I just agreed to it." I said defending myself laughing, ignoring Hanna's look at me.

Spencer looked up at Toby, "You know that they can't reach their feet, and way I'm sure Aria needs some way to relax, she's going to see her brother after his first radiation today." she stated, defending me I guess, at the moment I am not totally sure- but either way I'm getting my toes done.

* * *

><p>After they finished I got up to get ready for going to see Mike. I hope that he is doing alright. Ezra walked in he looked at me with a wondering look in his eyes, "Do you want me to go with you?" he asked me leaning against the dresser as I put on my shirt.<p>

Situating my shirt to make me look like I wasn't so pregnant, I walked over to him, and kissed him. "I would love for you to, but I think this is something that I need to do on my own. I don't know how he's going to be, but I know he was scared yesterday." I informed him kissing him again.

He pulled away, "When do you have to be there?" he asked me kissing me again and leading me to our unmade bed, and proceeding to kiss me.

"At ten. We still have a hour before I need to leave." I stated and continued to kiss him. I pulled away and got up to close the door. Then walked back to him lied down on the bed and started to kiss him again.

After a while I glanced at the clock, "Oh, great. I've gotta be there in twenty. I need to go." I said getting up out of bed as fast as my body would let me and threw my shirt back on. I grabbed my keys and hobbled my way over to the door. My crutches only let me go so fast though.

Ezra, without a shirt helped me get into the car. "You gonna be alright?" he asked me giving my forehead one last kiss before I left.

I laughed "I'll be fine, dad is going to be waiting outside for me when I get there to help me get out and lead me to where I need to be." I let him know closing my door, I rolled down my window, "I love you!" I called to him and he said he loved me back and I left to see Mike.

* * *

><p>When I got there, as planned dad was waiting for me. He walked to my car and helped me out of the car, he gave me my crutches back and walked me inside. "Aria you look tired, are you alright?" he asked me opening the door for me as we walked inside, pointed the direction I needed to go in.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine, I just didn't get much sleep last night. Little Joshua doesn't like me trying to sleep, but oddly enough he loves in when Ezra and I stay up all night watching movies. Then he will settle down enough for me to sleep." I informed him rubbing my back walking into the elevator.

He laughed and rubbed my back, "That's how it goes for the last few months of being pregnant, but it's all worth it when you hold your baby in your arms for the first time. I remember when you were born, so small, so beautiful, and that I loved you- and I still do and always will." he told me giving me an awkward hug trying not to get in the way of my crutches.

When we got up there mom was there giving me a hug first off, "Aria honey, I am so glad you came, and I know that you're mad at me, but you know that I love you and that I was just trying to protect you." she said letting me go and leading me to a chair taking my crutches for me to sit down and leaning them against the wall.

Smiling at her, "It was just the hormones, you know that. I was never mad at you, I was just upset that you didn't tell me first off. He is my brother." I told her giving her a hug. I felt Joshua move, "Hey do you want to feel him move?" I asked her placing my hand on my belly.

Her eyes lit up, "Yes! Oh, has he been moving a lot?" she asked me making her self at home by placing both of her hands on my belly, and started to feel to see where the movement was the strongest, and I let her. "He's going to be a strong baby." she said with a big smile on her face. She is a very happy grandmother-to-be.

"Mom, will you be in the delivery room with me? Ezra, the girls and a picture of Alison are going to be the only other people in there." I informed her taking one of her hands in mine.

She looked ever prouder "I'd love to be in there with you. And you're going to have a picture of Alison? I think that's a good idea." she said giving me another hug. We both smiling.

For the first time I saw someone else in there, someone that I did not expect to see there at all, she looked tired, and worried. She started pacing the room, her hair was in a messy knot and she wore a tank top and sweats, the most casual that I have ever seen her. "Mona? Is that you?" I asked in amazement, she is the last person that I expected to see there. I thought after they were caught that everything between them was over.

She looked at me, she had a sad look on her face, "Yeah. I know what you're thinking. No we didn't break up, we actually got closer. We just didn't tell you- under the circumstances." she informed me. Mom looked at her disapprovingly.

I just nodded my head. There was nothing more to be said. If she loved him, then that is all that matters, and it was obvious that she did, and Mona doesn't love just anyone. They have to mean something. Especially if they are younger than her.

A few minutes later Mike was wheeled out, he was pitch white and looked very tired. Mom and Mona were all over in in a second. Dad helped me stand up and get over there. "I'm fine. I'm fine, you're acting like I'm dieing. Aria, you made it!" he said truly happy that I came.

Hobbling over there I leaned down to give him a hug. He hugged me back, "Did you have any doubts?" I asked him in a teasing way. Standing back up strait, getting my crutches situated again.

He got up out of his chair and kissed Mona, "Well, let's go home so I can take a nap." he said leaning against her for support. Mom stayed in-between him and me. Dad stayed on Mike's other side just in case.

We got back outside and I gave them hugs. "I'll talk to you guys soon, but Ezra and I are going to be out of town for the weekend." I informed them starting to make my way to my car.

Mona followed me, "Tell Hanna to call me. I've kind of blown her off ever since I heard that she was pregnant. I didn't purposely do it though." she asked me to do in a apologetic way. She smiled when I nodded my head and walked back to Mike.

* * *

><p>AN Make sure and review!


	23. Baby Shower Drama

Driving home Joshua settled down, so when I got home I proceeded to take a nice long nap, accompanied by my wonderful husband. I don't think he slept but he was in there with me, which was very nice of him. He rubbed on my back to help me get to sleep, and stroked my hair once I was asleep.

When I awoke he was right there next to me, and when he saw I was awake he smiled and gave me a kiss, "Hey, how are you?" he asked me pulling away helping me sit up in the bed. His shirt was on the floor next to him, and I put my arm around him, and the other on his bare chest.

Placing my head on his shoulder, "I'm good. Mike seemed to be alright, so I glad about that. Now I need to get the girls to go shopping with me, me and I'm pretty sure Hanna needs to get some new clothes; my pants won't button, and my shirts are too tight." I informed him, not wanting to move.

He chuckled, "Well, how about some lunch before this shopping trip." he suggested getting up and getting my crutches for me. He started to laugh when he saw them. "I'm guessing Hanna had some free time on her hands, your crutches are now duct taped." he said giving them to me.

Taking them from him I stood up, "I'm surprised that didn't happen sooner, this tape has been sitting in her room for over a month now, and she's been looking for something to use it on." I stated opening the door and walking to the kitchen.

Emily was sitting there reading a book and snacking on some grapes. "Hey Aria. How was Mike?" she asked me fore she hadn't gotten to see me before I went to take a nap, which I felt very blessed to have.

Getting some leftover lasagna I placed it in the microwave and turned to face her. "It went really well. Mona was there. Apparently her and Mike never broke up, and are pretty serious. I'm half way surprised." I told her pulling my food out and taking a seat next to her.

She raised her eye brows, "That's interesting. About an hour ago Hanna when to go see Mona." she informed me popping another grape into her mouth.

"Yeah, I told Han to call her. She's cooped up inside the house all day, she needs to be around people more." I stated starting to eat my lasagna.

I finished my food and Spencer came in, "Hey do you guys want to go shopping? I need some clothes that actually fit." I suggested to them putting my plate in the sink and turning around to face them.

They looked at each other and smiled "Sure, but we also have a surprise for you." they informed me their faces lighting up. They both got up and we walked outside to the car, Spencer carrying my bag for me.

* * *

><p>We got onto the road and we were going in the opposite direction of the mall. "Guy's where are we going? I thought that we were going shopping?" I questioned them but they just smiled at me and nodded their heads, which tells me that they aren't going to tell where in the world that they are going to take me.<p>

We drove for a few minutes, "Ok guys are we going to be there soon?" I asked starting to squirm around and getting uncomfortable.

They just laughed at me, "No we are not almost there. You sound like an eight year old." Spencer said rolling her eyes at me. Has she forgotten that I am in fact pregnant? I guess so.

Squeezing on my crutches, "Then we need to find someplace to stop soon, I've got use to the bathroom." I said feeling even more uncomfortable, and feeling actual pain.

They snickered at my pregnant bladder, but all the same pulled into a gas station. I hobbled in as fast as I could, and they started looking at candy. Picking up one of each of our favorite kinds.

I came out and they were eating at theirs. "Sorry about that, but if I had know you'd be driving me out to God knows where I would have gone before we left." I informed that as we walked back to the car. All they did was nod their heads and laugh.

We drove for about an hour then I saw a sign that said we were in Philadelphia, "What are we doing here? Guys! It's not good to drive a pregnant woman crazy!" I told them, in desperate need to get up and walk around. I propped up my bad leg and looked out the window as we pulled into the Hiltinhead hotel. I stayed quiet as we drove in.

We got out and I saw my family, Ezra, Hanna, Mona and Hanna's mom there. Needless to say I was very confused. Hanna looked confused as well. We waked inside apparently they had made reservations for a party. Interesting. They lead us into a big room filled with pink and blue gifts, and a big yellow banner that said 'Baby Shower' on it. I looked at Hanna, she looked how I felt, in awe. I looked to Ezra who just smiled at me.

Spencer, Emily my mom, Hanna's mom and Mona came up to Hanna and I, "When we heard that neither of you were planning on having a baby shower, and that neither of you have everything that you need we decided that we needed to fix this." my mom informed the two of us.

So for the rest of the day we opened presents, ate cake, and joked around. We all had a really good time… Until I got a very strange text message. _I see you came to visit me, I'll make sure and do the same for you… BE watching.-A_ I managed to get away from everyone and have Emily with me. "Look at what A said. A is going to do something else- but what?" this is getting tiring, A ruining perfectly good days.

She looked at what it said and she went white, "A is here. And watching us. We need to keep our guard up. I'll let Spencer know, you just need to have fun. Lets not let the boys know, you know how paranoid they can get." she said giving me my phone back and we joined back in for the rest of the party.

Knowing that A was somewhere near, watching us, I wasn't able to truly enjoy the rest of the party. At one point Emily left for a minute, and didn't come back. I mentioned this to Toby, so he went to go look for her. When he returned I could see that it was nothing good, "I found her unconscious, and there was a note taped to her arm." he informed Spencer and I giving the note to Spencer.

She read it allowed, "_Hmm, I guess Emily won't be able to give the last gift? I guess I will. Her life.-A_ Who the hell does that bitch think it is?" she asked in unbelief. That is just down right horrible.

Then it hit me, he isn't with her, where is she? "Toby, where is Emily?" I asked him looking around and not seeing her anywhere.

"I woke her up, she went to go wash her face off. She should be back soon." he informed me seeing the freaked out look on my face, me thinking that he had left her unconscious and alone.

Ezra saw the intensity of our conversation and walked over to us, "What's going on?" he asked wanting to know what was wrong, and he knew there was something wrong too, he could see the look's on all of our faces. He put his arm around me.

We told him, and just as we were finishing up our story Emily walked in looking a little off, but otherwise normal. She walked over to us, "Well I guess we're not going to be able to do the last of the presents. They're gone." she informed Spencer taking a seat next to me and pulling her hair out of her face.

Curiosity getting the best of me, "So where were the last of the presents?" I asked Emily after everything had cooled down. Everyone was starting to take down decorations and put things away in boxes.

She laughed at me, "It was something for the babies. That's all I'm going to say because we are going to try to remake the gifts before they are born." she said getting up and starting to help everyone pack every up.

* * *

><p>Hanna came to sit next to me then, "Alright, I know there was something going on that you guys didn't want me to know about. Spill. I want to know." she said placing one hand on her belly and the other on mine, making it look like we were talking about our kids.<p>

"I got a text form A," I showed it to her, "Then a little while later A made Emily go unconscious and left a note on her arm." I then showed her the note. To which her eyes went wide.

"That bitch. Messing up our baby shower like that?" she said in disbelief starting to turn pink she was so flustered by the fact that A had the nerve to do that, even though A has done a lot worse- that is for sure.

"Han, it's not like you knew about it until now, you didn't know about it for it to ruin it for you." I stated rolling my eyes.

"Yes, but A ruined it for you, and honestly you deserve a day full of peace and happiness. Not hate and stress." she stated giving me a hug.

I smiled at her, "Hanna, I do have those days, just not when I expect them, and this baby shower was not ruined for me. I still had a great time, and honestly I think Spencer did all of the worrying for me. Hanna, I'm just fine. My baby is just fine, we are all just fine." I stated putting my arm around her.

Tears came to her eyes, "Well I don't know if I am. My marriage just fell apart, my now ex-husband is in jail, it didn't end mutually, we just fell on our ass. Then everything with Joshua. I don't know I'm just so confused." she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

I adjusted myself to where I was totally facing her, "Joshua is just fine, he is a very healthy baby. Other than his legs, he is just fine, and I'm not just telling you that it is the truth. I'm just fine, sure I have a bad leg, but it's better and that was -A's fault." I said trying to comfort her. "And you couldn't have helped anything with Caleb, I honestly can't understand how you feel, but I know that everything will turn out all right." I told her rubbing her back.

She smiled at me, "Thank you. But do you ever get the feeling that all of this drama is never going to end?" she smiled.

"Only every time I get a text." I stated watching everyone clean everything up. I waved at Ezra, "Have you talked to Lucas lately?" I asked her, slowly trying to get her back into the dating world.

She nodded her head no, "I'm almost afraid to. I mean I pregnant with someone else's baby, I don't know how he would take that." she said staring at her shoes.

"Well, I think you should give him a call." I informed her pulling my hair up into a ponytail. It's starting to get hot in here, I think the a/c died or something.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Oh, no I couldn't. It's been over two months since we've talked. He's probably moved on or something." she said taking a mirror out of her purse and fixing her lip gloss.

"If you don't I will. I have his number right here." I said taking out my phone and started looking through my contacts.

I came to his number and I gave her one last chance before I pressed call. "Aria! No, it's been too long!" I just waved her off, she's just being a little shy.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Aria we went to school together. You remember Hanna don't you?" I said looking at Hanna with a big smile.

"Hanna? Of course I do. How is she? When it got out that she was pregnant she just kind of blew everybody off." he said yearning for more information.

"Oh she's good, and she'd love to meet you for lunch or something sometime soon." I informed him.

There was a pause, "Sure when?" he asked in a sure voice.

"Um, tomorrow around noon at the grill?" I asked looking to Hanna to see if my selection is alright with her. She nodded her head and leaned in with interest.

"I will see Hanna tomorrow then." he said and we hung up. He sounded sure that is what he wanted but I don't think he's sure of how it'll turn out with Hanna's track record. At least he knows what happened with her and Caleb.

"Aria! I can't believe you just did that!" she said with shock on her face.

I just smiled, "What? It's not like you were going to call him! Someone had to!" I stated with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Ezra walked over to me and gave me a kiss, "We got everything packed up and ready to go." he informed me handing me my crutches and helping me up out of my chair.<p>

Smiling Mike joined us, "I hope you enjoyed yourself sis." he told me putting his arm around my neck. "Now does my nephew have everything he needs?" he questioned remembering how much stuff Joshua got.

I laughed at him, "Well I haven't looked though everything yet, but I would say so." I informed him walking out side to the car with Ezra.

"I'll call you later!" he informed me and left. Ezra helped me into the car and Hanna got into the back seat.

Mom came up to my window, "When you get back from your trip, call us and we'll have dinner, alright?" she said rubbing my arm. I nodded my head yes and watched Emily also hop into the back seat.

* * *

><p>AN I think this is our longest chapter yet! Tell me what you think! :)


	24. Getting There

My baby shower was great, we've gotten everything situated so we can take it apart again to go see Ezra's brother for the weekend. He is really looking forward to seeing him, and I'm looking forward to meeting him. He wasn't able to make it to the wedding on such short notice. Since I can't move around very well Spencer is doing most of my packing, while Ezra does his. "Hey does this shirt still fit you?" she asked me showing me my navy blue blouse.

Laughing I nodded my head no, "I wore that to graduation! Definitely not!" I informed her as she threw that in my too small pile which is getting higher and higher with clothes I can't fit into. I've gotten to a point in my pregnancy that clothes are only go to be able to fit for a few weeks at a time, so I'm getting elastic to try and get them to fit for a little while longer.

* * *

><p>She finished packing for me and we went out to the back yard where Toby was grilling steak for everyone, and we're going to have a little picnic outside. Emily pulled a lawn chair up for me and I took a seat. Ezra came out shortly after. "So how do you guys feel about the babies coming? It's less then three months away now." Emily commented handing out lemonade and taking a seat herself.<p>

Hanna look at each other and shrugged, "I'm a little scared, but I'm glad that I'm going to be having a lot of help. It's just that I've never been around kids before." she informed everybody.

They looked at me and Ezra, "Well if it weren't for my crutches I'd be ready for him to be here. We've got everything set up for him and we somewhat know what we're doing." I stated looking to Ezra to see his opinion on the subject. He nodded his head agreeing.

Toby started to put the steaks onto plates, "They are ready! Get 'em while there hot!" he exclaimed and everyone get a plate and sat back down, Ezra handed me mine. I thanked him with a kiss.

"So Hanna, how was you date with Lucas?" I asked her in an almost teasing way. I know when she came home she had a smile on her face, but she fell asleep before I could asked her anything about said date, and I was not about to wake her up from her nap.

She blushed, "It wasn't a date." she said with a smiled looking down at her plate and took a bite out of her food.

Spencer raised her eyebrows and almost laughed, "You spent an awfully long time with Mona deciding what you were going to wear for something that isn't a date. When are you 'meeting' next?" she asked Hanna her two teasing Hanna. Getting her back into the dating world is going to take some time, but we're going to do our best to speed things up as much as we possibly can.

Again she blushed and now her face is almost totally red, "Friday. We're going to dinner then to see a movie." she said like she was going shopping with Mona, it's definitely more then that. That is for sure.

Emily was laughing right along with us "Um, Hanna that's a date. Be happy! Remember that Caleb isn't the only boy out there." Emily stated getting some BBQ Sauce and sitting back down.

She just nodded her head and laughed, "I guess those are dates aren't they? Wow, it's been over a year since I've been on a real date." she informed us starting to stare off into space, probably having a flashback to when that last date was.

* * *

><p>We're getting ready to leave for Ezra's brother's house! I am doing all I can to help him get everything into the car for our trip. Ever since I got my crutches I've felt helpless, I can't wait to get rid of them. They give under my arms a rash, they make my arms tired, they make it hard to get around, well, I guess that's the purpose of them, but still I very much dislike them.<p>

The girls joined me on the swing, "So do you think you have everything that you need?" Spencer asked me going over in her head everything that she packed for me. I looked through everything, but Spencer will be Spencer.

"Yeah I think so. If it turns out that I need something we'll just stop by the store." I informed her. Laughing as she ordered things around in head.

The girls and I hugged and Ezra helped me in the car and get comfortable for our three hour drive, but with me in the car it's sure to take more than three hours. We got to the freeway and we took hands, "Wow, this is the first vacation that we've taken since we got married. This is crazy! We even have a baby on the way." I commented looking at him.

He glanced at me and smiled, "I know, and to think this might be our last trip before we're parents." he agreed. I started to think about that, we've never really gone on trips together, and now that I'm pregnant that isn't about to change very much.

"We'll have our trip to the hospital." I reminded him teasingly looking down at my belly and thinking about what our son is going to look like.

He started to laugh, "Well yes there is that trip, and during that trip we're going to become parents." he said giving my hand a kiss.

"I wonder what he's going to look like…" I wondered out loud looking out side the window looking to the sky seeing the clouds over us. It looks like it's about to rain. The sky's grey and there is an eerie feel to the air, but it looks so pretty against the trees.

The first round of rain drops started to fall, "He'll have your eyes, and my nose." he commented after he thought about it for a little while.

The rain pounded on the windshield as we drove along. "Hey we're going to need to stop next chance we get." I told him needing to go to the bathroom, and my back was starting to cramp up. Joshua is stretching out in my rib cage. He isn't liking that I'm staying still for so long.

He smiled and took the next exit, "We needed to gas up anyway." he informed me turning into the first gas station that we saw and pulled into one of the pumps.

As soon as the car stopped I high tacked it the restroom. When I came back out side he had parked next to the door. He was standing under the cover and the rain was pouring down harder. He walked me to my door of the car and opened it up, I put my crutches inside and turned around to kiss him. We kissed in the rain. As we pulled away we were soaked in rain, but we both had smiled on our faces as he helped me the rest of the way into the car.

* * *

><p>After a little while I developed a cough. Ezra looked at me concerned and saw that I was shivering. "The rain probably got to you." he said taking a blanket from the back seat and handing it to me, "here you go." he said as I wrapped it around myself.<p>

The coughing just got worse, "Ezra pull over!" I croaked as my stomach started to do back flips. My hand flew to cover my mouth.

He saw the look on my face and immediately pulled over I flung open my door and threw up in the grass in the side of the road. He jumped out of the car and help my hair out of my face. When I was finished He sat me back down and gave me some water. "You gonna be alright?" he asked me closing my door and getting back into the car.

I nodded to him that I was going to be alright but that wasn't entirely the truth, everything was spinning, and I still felt very sick. I just took deep breaths and kept my eyes closed at all costs. When I opened my eyes it was raining so hard that you couldn't see outside of the window. "Ezra let call your brother and say that we're going to be late, we can't even see out of the window. Let's stop and get something to eat and let the rain die down. " I said with my hand over my throat.

He looked at me, saw that I still didn't feel good, and he knew that the driving conditions were terrible so he agreed and pulled into the local IHOP. I reached for my crutches but he moved my hand away. "No that'll just make your coughing worse." he said getting out of the car and opening my door. He took me into his arms and put the blanket over my to protect me from the wind and the rain.

We got inside and the person looked a little shocked, and gave us a table right away. He carried me over to the table and set me on the chair. "I'm going to go get a few things from the car and I'll be right back." he informed me handing me my phone and walking out the door.

I immediately called Hanna, "Hey Aria! You there yet? It's raining pretty hard here." she greeted me.

"No, it's raining hard here too, so we're going to let the rain die down." I said with my voice crackling.

"Are you alright? You sound horrible." she informed me.

"Yeah, I caught a cold and I've been coughing. I'm fine." I informed her.

"Alright, keep us posted." she said and we hung up.

* * *

><p>Ezra came back in with my crutches for later. I had already ordered him a coffee, and myself a hot chocolate. We drank them up as the rain slowly started to die down. Ezra called his brother and told him that we're about an hour and a half behind schedule and that we would be there later today. We paid out and walked back to the car, my coughing had died down, and I was feeling a lot better.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Make sure and Review!


	25. Meeting Them

We drove quickly but carefully and we got there in the right amount of time. It being around four in the afternoon. Ezra helped me out of the car when we got there, and we were met at the door, "Isaac! How are you bro?" Ezra greeted his brother with a hug.

He wore designer everything. A deep blue sweater vest with a matching button down, and slacks. The house was bigger than our own, and it's pretty big. It has to be with all the people that are living there. "I'm doing great bro! And this mush be your lovely wife that I've heard so much about!" he commented seeing me standing next to Ezra.

Ezra smiled at me and put his arm around me, "Told you she was pretty. And you didn't believe me!" he teased.

"I knew she was pretty by your wedding photos! Now something's that I didn't know is that for one you're expecting a baby, that looks to be coming pretty soon, and that she has a broken leg! I would have thought this would have come up!" he said to his brother in a disapproving voice.

"We didn't want to make a big deal out of it with everything that has been going on. Only a few people knew for a very long time." I chimed in as he lead us in to the house. It like the outside was very big. Every room had at least one chandelier and the walls were blue stripes. It was very beautiful.

We took a seat on the sofa, and Isaac raised his eyebrows, "What kind of things are happening in a small town like Rosewood?" he asked in amazement that anything what so ever was happening.

"Well, a few years ago my best friend was murdered, and the investigation is still going on, making the town stay on edge. One of my best friends, whom lives with us just went through a nasty divorce and is too pregnant. Then my brother has cancer. There is more than you might think there is in little Rosewood." I commented.

Isaac looked to be in shock, "Aren't you guys a little young to be getting things like divorces?" he questioned.

"I guess so, be there was a lot going on, and lets just say that he is in jail now." I said trying to change the subject, even if I was the one to bring it up.

All he did was nod his head see that is was a touchy subject for me. "Well how was your trip up? I know it was raining." he asked looking out the window, it had almost stopped.

Ezra nearly laughed, "Well, the first little while was really good, then Aria decided she wanted to stay in the rain and gave herself a cold." he said looking at me, definitely teasing me.

"Alright, I did not decide to stay in the rain, it just ended up that we were in the rain for a few minutes." I said defending myself.

"So how did you break your leg Aria? With a baby come that probably isn't the best thing." he said and pointed to my leg. My cast by now is covered with names, including my own.

"Well, I was getting into the car and apparently somebody thought that it would be funny to watch me trip. It isn't really broken, but I had to have some stitches and it's sprained." I informed him.

"Where's Amanda and Cody?" Ezra asked referring to Isaac's wife and son.

"Oh, Cody was insisting on getting some ice-cream, usually we would have said no in this kind of weather but he has his first loose tooth that's bothering him." he informed Ezra looking at the big clock facing him, "In fact they should be back anytime now." he added looking back to the window and seeing a car drive up, "And there they are." he stated.

Amanda walked in with little Cody in her arms. He's licking his ice-cream cone- and looked very happy. "Hello! Sorry we're late!" she said as she walked in and set Cody down on the ground.

We all stood up, "Why Ezra is this your wife? Why didn't you tell us that you're expecting a baby?" she asked in amazement that she hadn't heard anything about the baby. Amanda wore a red sweater and cargo pants her hair done up in red ringlets, she's truly beautiful.

Ezra looked high and proud, "Yes, this is my Aria. And with the baby, we've tried our level best to not let anyone know that we're about to have one." he informed her as we all sat back down.

"Why? Aren't you happy? I know that you're going to love being parents! Oh, but just wait until he or she starts to walk! You'll have to watch 'em like a hawk! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" she said gushing with happiness.

"We're going to have a boy. But we aren't going to have to worry about him walking though." he informed them in a quite voice. We've gotten over the baby being born without legs, but it's still hard telling people.

They both had questioned looks on their faces, "What do you mean you won't have to worry about the walking?" they asked in unison. They looked at their little Cody in the kitchen playing with his toys and eating his ice-cream.

"In a very early part of my pregnancy Hanna's ex-husband, well, her husband at the time, got… angry and beat Hanna and I up. Because of that I was in the hospital for around a week, and the baby is going to be born without legs." I informed them fidgeting with the edge of my shirt.

They gasped, "That's horrible! Isn't there anything that they can do?" they asked taking each others hands.

"Possibly, she is taking some medication, and next week she'll have an ultra-sound to see if it helped." he informed them, the chances are that it's won't help very much, but we want to tell our baby that we tried.

All they did was nod their heads. Cody came in after finishing his ice-cream, "Hey buddy! How are you?" Ezra said scooping Cody into his arms and setting him on his lap.

He smiled seeing that his uncle was there and giving him attention. "I got a loose tooth!" he bragged clapping his hands.

"Really? Why don't you wiggle it for me?" he suggested repositioning Cody to where he got a good view of Cody's mouth.

He wriggled it for Ezra, "Mommy got me ice-cream to see if it would make it come out, but it didn't work. How did you get your teeth out?" Cody asked.

Ezra laughed, "The same way as your dad, we got some floss tied it around our tooth and had someone yank it out for us." Ezra informed him.

Cody just shivered at the thought. He got up and went to look in the mirror at his tooth. "I think I'll stick to ice-cream." he said after a second. This little comment made everyone laugh.

Isaac stood up, "Well the two of you are probably hungry! Why don't we go get some dinner?" he suggested. So Ezra gave me my crutches and we headed for the door.

* * *

><p>AN Hope you enjoyed it! Make sure and review; and more to come soon!


	26. Leaving Early

We had a great weekend to come, and we have two day left on our stay. I just woke up, Ezra is sitting next to me stroking my hair. My phone started going off, I picked it up. "It's been going off all morning." Ezra commented.

I started to ready all of my texts, _SOS; Call us!; Aria, pick up!_ they were sent by Emily and Hanna. I listened to the voicemail from Hanna, _"Aria! Why aren't you answering any of our texts! Spencer was in an accident! Call me!"_ Hanna said in tears. Then I listened to the one from Emily, _"Aria, I realize that you're on vacation, but we need you to come home, Spencer was in an accident and is in the hospital call as soon as you get this."_ she said, her tone of voice was freaking out, but staying calm, most likely for Hanna's sake.

Looking at Ezra there were tears in my eyes, "Did you hear that?" I asked him clenching my phone in my hand.

He nodded his head yes and pulled me close to him in a hug. "Call them back and I'll start packing, we can always come back another time." he said seeing the torn look on my face. This can't be happening, A must really hate me being happy.

"Emily! Is Spencer ok? What happened?" I asked.

"She was pushed off of a bridge. Right now she's in surgery. Why haven't you called us back until now?"

"I just woke up, you know that I'm a heavy sleeper right now. Ezra didn't want to move me to answer it either." I informed her.

"Well, we really hate to cut you vacation short be we need you here." she said. I could hear the worry and pain on her voice.

"We're already packing….. Is everyone else ok?" I asked thinking about Hanna's message.

"Yeah, I think Hanna's about to freak out though." she informed me.

"Alright I'll call you once we're on the road. Call if you learn anything." I said and hung up. I grabbed my crutches and helped Ezra finish packing.

"Alright lets go talk to Isaac and then we can go see her." he told me and we walked out. I thought about having my bag with me, but I decided against it.

When Isaac saw us he nearly laughed, "I was wonder when the two of you were going to get up!" he commented taking a sip from the coffee in his hand.

"About that, we got a call from home, and Spencer was in an accident and is in the hospital. They need us there, so we're going to have to head out early." Ezra informed them.

Cody was sitting at the table playing with his tooth instead of eating his breakfast. He looked up at Ezra with wide eyes, "Your leaving already? You just got here!" he said in shock.

Ezra kneeled down and looked at Cody, "We wish we could stay longer, but a very dear friend of ours is in the hospital. She's hurt pretty bad." Ezra informed him.

"Can't I go with you? I'll be good! I promise!" he said trying to think of a way to stay with his favorite uncle just a little bit longer.

"I'm sorry buddy." Ezra said standing up and coming back to me.

"But, you just got here!" he said tears forming in his eyes.

Amanda picked Cody up, "If you were in the hospital wouldn't you want them there for you?" she asked him, love for her son filling her eyes.

"Well… yes." he said after a moment of thinking everything through.

"Then you're going to have to let them leave. They can come back another time." she told him setting him back down.

I felt bad seeing the broken look on his face. I looked at Ezra, and he nodded his head. I handed Ezra my crutches and squatted down to where I was facing Cody. "Maybe we could work something out to where you could come see us really soon." I suggested to him.

His face lit up, "Really?" he asked his body shaking with excitement.

Isaac cocked his head and smiled, "Yeah, we could drive out there to go see them next week! Wouldn't that be fun?" he asked Cody going along with what we were saying.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!" he said, honestly just happy that he'd see us soon and that this wasn't goodbye, just see you later.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry it's such a short chapter, more to come soon!


	27. Visitors

We packed up our things and hit the road. The rain had cleared up so we were able to get back home faster than getting to Isaac's house. Hanna met us at the door of the hospital. "Han! Is Spencer alright?" I asked getting over to her as fast as I could.

"She's out of surgery still not conscious. She has a broken arm and a minor concussion. Other than that she's fine." She informed us as she lead us to Spencer's room.

Toby was right by her side Emily on her other, and Melissa standing in the corner. Emily stood up, "Hey. How are you?" she asked me with a hug.

"I'm alright. What about Spence?" I asked her looking at the cast on her arm. I looked down at the cast on my leg, both of the tapes on our casts are purple, and I smiled at seeing this.

Toby looked up at us, "She's fine, she just has to wake up now." he said leaning back into his seat.

* * *

><p>She was released from the hospital the next day, but she got her own round of bed rest. We all felt so bad for her, even though things with -A happen with us too, but it's just not fair. Is -A trying to mentally and physically damage us?<p>

Isaac and Cody are coming today for two days, Amanda couldn't make it due to her work schedule, but when Ezra talked to Cody on the phone earlier he seemed to be very happy, he lost his tooth, and the tooth fairy came last night.

Non of this is happening before our doctors appointments though. We are going to see how my leg is, and see how little Joshua is. I know I have a lot more time to be on my crutches but I'm hoping to get off of them sooner than planned. My leg isn't bothering me, but the crutches are.

We got the doctor that is to look at my leg. He examined it, "How are you holding up with the crutches?" he asked me glancing at my belly.

Laughing, "Well, I honestly think that they are doing more harm than good. They are making my back hurt even worse." I informed him.

He looked it over once more, "Let me take off the cast and lets see how everything is healing up and maybe I can allow you to be off of your crutches." he informed me with a smile.

We left that office without crutches, but I can't walk distances, or do anything too crazy of anything like that. Now we get to see how our little Joshua is doing now that my leg is taken care of.

* * *

><p>The doctor walked in after the ultrasound, "Well, your son is going to have some of his legs. We're thinking he'll have from the knee up. So your medication is working." he informed us and gave us our picture of the ultrasound.<p>

When we got home we were a happy couple. Hanna and Emily smiled, "Looks like someone doesn't have to put up with those crutches anymore, and I'm guessing that the doctors appointment went well." they said hugging me.

"It went great. My medication is working. The baby will for sue be born with legs from the knee up. It's not full legs, but it's more than we thought he would have!" I squeaked with joy.

Apparently the door bell rang while Em, Han and I were talking because Isaac and Cody came walking in. Ezra is carrying Cody on his back. "You don't have you crutches!" he exclaimed.

"Nope, my leg is doing better!" I said giving a pat on the back. Then proceeded to give Isaac a half hug and introduced them to Hanna and Emily. We took our seats Cody sitting in Ezra's lap. My phone went off. _Hmm, Does someone have some visitors? I'll play nice… If you do too.-A_, what the hell is that supposed to mean? If I play nice?

I excused myself and walked to Spencer's room. Toby is at work so I'll be able to talk to her alone. "Spence, A just sent me a text." I informed her as she turned off her TV seeing me come in.

I gave her my phone, "Does Hanna and Emily know? We'll have to be careful." she asked knowing that even if it was sent to me, we all have to play by the rules set for just one of us, unless we want someone to get hurt, and we have before.

"No, Isaac and Cody are in there, and I don't want them to suspect anything." I informed her taking my phone back from her.

She got up out of bed, "I guess it's time for me to officially be up." she declared getting up out of bed. We walked back out there together.

"Look who I found." I ordered as we got in there. Everyone looked up at us. I handed my phone to Emily making it look like I was taking her hand to help me sit down.

Ezra smiled knowing that there is something or other going on, "Why don't we go get some dinner." Ezra suggested to Isaac and Cody.

"That sounds like a plan." Isaac said standing back up with everyone. Cody climbed back onto Ezra's back smiling to where everyone could see his missing tooth.

"Aren't you coming?" Cody asked me when I didn't walk with them to the door. He was looking backwards at me. Ezra turned around to where both him and Cody could see me.

"Sorry, I'm not going to be able to tonight, I've got to see how my brother's doing. He's been sick." I informed Cody giving him a pat on the head.

Kissing Ezra goodbye Cody yelled "Ewww! They're kissing!" oh what a little boy he is, but he is a cute little boy, that is for sure.

We all laughed, "You three have a good dinner." I ordered them as they left. I turned around to face the girls, "Please tell me you know what that text means. I'll play nice if you do? What is A trying to tell us?" I asked them plopping myself back onto the couch.

They nodded their heads that they didn't know. We just sat there for about five minutes trying to think. "Well I guess I'm going to go see Mike. I need to talk to my mom anyway. I'll talk to you guys in a few." I said getting up and getting my bag.

Hanna looked at the clock, "And Mona should be here any minute to go shopping. I'll get you something Aria!" she informed me as she started to touch up her makeup.

"Thanks! We'll talk later!" I called from behind me as I walked to my car. It was much easier to get into now that I didn't have to lug around those crutches, but now I have a new dilemma. My belly is being squeezed by the steering wheel. I can't get the seat to move backwards. I'll have to mention that to Ezra when he gets home.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been super busy this past week! Make sure and Review!


	28. A Mother's Advice

When I got there mom was watering the newly found flowers. "Aria! Where are your crutches?" she asked me as soon as she saw me and put her arm around me as we walked inside together.

"I went to the doctor today, and he said that if I didn't do any distance walking that I could go without them. I have to be a little extra careful because of my stitches, but I'm doing a lot better. Oh and guess what!" I said.

She laughed as we sat down at the table, "I don't know, you life is so unpredictable. What?" she asked taking one of my hands.

"As well as getting my leg looked at today, I had another ultrasound and we learned that the baby is going to be able to have down to his knees! Isn't that great?" I informed her spreading my excitement with her.

Her face lit up, "Aria! That's great!" she said giving my a hug with joy.

"Now mom, I need to ask you something." I said after a moment in all seriousness. It's been something that has been eating at me all week.

"What is it honey?" she asked me trying to think of what could possibly be wrong now.

"Well, there baby is come in a little less than three months from now, and I have know idea what I'm doing. How in the world do you raise a baby?" I asked her truly nervous. I haven't really thought about that until now, but now I worried.

She squeeze my hand, "You don't it just comes naturally. Your maternal instincts will come in, and you figure everything out. There's no need to be worried. Just be happy, and you know there we are all going to be here to help you. You aren't doing this on your own." she comforted me.

I smiled and leaned in to give her a hug, "Thank you mom. I really needed that." I told her.

Mike walked in then. "Hey sis, what are ya doin' here? I thought Ezra's brother was in town." he observed. Taking a seat at the table next to me.

"They went to dinner together. So I thought I'd come see you guys." I informed him giving him a hug.

"I see you're crutches are gone. I'm guessing you doctors appointment went well. How the little man?" he asked me placing one of his hands on my belly and patted it like he would a little boy. It was cute.

"He is doing really well, and with his legs he is going to be able to have down to his knees! Isn't that great?" I informed him as I did my mother.

He gave me a high five, "Of course it is! Way to go Joshua!" He said with a big smile on his face. We all had smiled on our faces.

We chatted for a little while. I looked at the clock and decided it was about time to go home, "Mike can you help me with something really fast?" I asked him thinking about the seat in my car, that way I won't have to bother Ezra.

He stood up, "Sure." he said following me outside to my car.

"My seat is too far up and I feel like I'm being suffocated. Can you scoot it back for me?" I asked him opening my car door.

"Yeah I can do that." he bent over and easily pushed it back for me. "I guess I'll talk to you later." he said giving me a hug.

I went home just about the time the boy's came back from dinner. "Hey sweetie! How was Mike?" Ezra asked walking over to me putting his arm around my shoulders and giving me a kiss.

"He's doing good. I talked with him and mom for a little while. Mom's doing good too." I informed him. "How was dinner?" I added wondering what they had.

"It was good, we went to the grill. We always seem to go there don't we?" he said with a laugh.

"We do." I agreed as we walked in. Cody ran up to me. "Hey Cody, did you like your dinner?" I asked him taking his hand as we walked inside the house.

"It was good. I had a hamburger." he informed me. To him I guess this was unimportant hearing his tone of voice. I tried to hide a laugh.

Walking into the kitchen grabbed some cereal. Cody looked at me funny, "Why are you eating right after dinner?" he asked me like what I was doing was like really weird.

"I haven't eaten dinner yet. So I'm getting a little something to eat." I informed him starting to eat my cereal.

We had a good two days. I didn't spend much time with them, Ezra took them all over Rosewood. I'm glad that they had a good time and I'm also glad that they didn't drag me all over town. I've got to help take care of Spencer. She is getting better really fast, and for this we are all glad


	29. She's Back

Ezra and I are sitting on the bed and I am leaning against him. "Can you believe that next month we're going to have a baby? I real live baby. I am so excided." I said with my head in the clouds.

He running his fingers through my hair, "I can't. But we're ready and everything is going to be great… As long as you get as epidural." he said. This had been a argument between us that has gone on for a few weeks now- ever since he learned that I wasn't planning on getting said epidural.

"I will if I absolutely need one, if I don't I'm not going to bother with it." I informed him giving him a kiss on the lips. Placing my hand on my belly as we kissed is could feel Joshua moving around like crazy. I smiled.

* * *

><p>Hearing the doorbell ring I stood up and accompanied by Ezra walk to the door. Emily beat me to it. It was an officer, "Can I help you officer?" she asked letting him in and leading him to the sofa where we all sat down.<p>

"We have a new lead on Alison's murder investigation. We need Emily Fields, Aria Fitz, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Cavanah. To come down to the office. You must come, but you do not have to have the police escort. " he informed s glancing at mine and Hanna's big bellies which are going to pop any day now if they get any bigger.

The girls and I drove to the station and insisted that the boys stay home. They complained but it just was not a fight that they could win. So we got over there and took a seat and waited for them to take us where ever we needed to go. The same man that came to the house came to get us and took us back to a conference room. "It turns out that we were wrong. Alison is not dead she is here, very much alive. She won't talk though, all she will say is that she wants to see the four of you." he informed us. I guess this is what A meant about if we were good!

My heart sunk and Joshua started to move like crazy, "She's… alive? How? You found her body." we all said very confused- happy that our best friend is alive but very confused.

"Earlier today we found her wondering around town, so we picked her up and took her to the hospital. She is indeed Alison. She is healthy, they gave her an IV with some vitamins and they said she was free to go. We brought her back here to question her, but I quote- this is all she'll say. 'I want Emily, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer. You know who I'm talking about. Go. Get. Them.' So that is when we came to get you." he informed us watching closely at our reactions- which were normal he observed.

My face white as a ghost, and my stomach doing back flips I grabbed Emily and Hanna's hands for support, "Well, where is she? I want to see her." I said. He had to do a double take, "BEFORE I go into labor please!" I said and he ran out the door.

They all looked at me with their eyebrows raised, but before they got the chance to say anything he brought in Alison. "Ali! Oh we've missed you so much! Where were you?" we all asked her getting up and giving her hugs.

She hugged us back. She was skinnier than I remember and looked like she needed a good nights rest, but other than that she looked good. She wore sweats and a t-shirt, most likely from the station. "I've miss you guys too! I was kidnapped. My captors put me in an attic. They took pretty good care of me, unless they were hunting for information. I'm so sorry girls but I had to tell them everything I knew." she sobbed not letting go of us.

We rubbed her back, "It's alright. We're all alright. You didn't do anything wrong." We comforted her. She is in a state that non of us have ever seen her in. It's been over three years since we've seen her, a lot has changed.

They had us sit back down, but this time Ali was in the middle. Hanna and I were next to her and Spencer next to me, Emily next to Hanna. The officer took a seat as well. "Alison, I know that this must be hard for you but we need you to answer these questions for us." he stated. She nodded her head telling him to go on. "First of all, do you know who your captors are?" he asked looking at a clip board.

She wiped tears from her eyes, "Noel Cohn and my brother. Then someone else was the one who took care of me. I never saw his face and he never told me his name but I can tell you this, he was a white male, very big, and at least six foot tall. He had a ponytail almost half the time, not very long maybe five inches." she said she was sitting here but her mind was somewhere else.

He scribbled everything onto his clip board. "Do you know where you were? How did you find your way back to Rosewood?" he asked in a series of questions that related to each other. I started to lean back, my back is killing me being in there medal chairs. Hanna looks just about how I feel. We've gotten to the point where we're either in bed or on the sofa if we're going to be sitting for long periods of time.

"No I don't know where I was. When they captured me they blind folded me. Then I didn't find my way back, they decided that they had had enough of me so they drove me to the city limits- blind folded and let me off saying that we were never going to see each other again. And I guess you're wondering about the body. That night I remember seeing a girl that looked exactly like me, and I watched them kill her. Then they took a pint of blood from me and put it in her." she informed them her face was pitch white but from the way she was talking she was starting to become herself again.

He write that down. "Alright I'm sure that you want to catch up with your friends and get some proper sleep, so I'm going to let you go for the day but I want you back here at one-thirty tomorrow afternoon. Does that sound alright?" he asked looking at all of us, and when he said you to Ali, he meant all of us.

* * *

><p>We drove home with Alison right there with us. Who would have thought… "Alright guys you're going to have to tell me what happened these past few years, cause I've done almost literally nothing." she stated looking at both mine and Hanna's big belly's.<p>

I smiled, "Well, very late last year I got married. Then in just a short time later I learned that I'm having a baby. Now there are a lot of things that I need to tell you about with my baby, and some stories to go with it- but I think Hanna need's to tell the main one." I said looking at her.

"Well, about as soon as I turned eighteen I got married, and we- well he decided that we were never going to have kids. Well I got pregnant, he got abusive. To both me and Aria. He put us in the hospital- we got a divorce. My baby is just fine, but well… Aria needs to tell you." she said telling as little of the story as possible so she didn't upset Ali.

Alison looked at me with a wondering look in her eyes. I took a deep breath, "Because of what happened, my baby- Joshua, is going to be born without legs. But he is going to be able to get down to his knees though. We're going to have to wait to see if he is going to have any syndromes though." I informed her rubbing my bell the entire time.

She got a broken look on her face, "Oh, Aria I am so sorry! That's horrible. When are the two of you due?" she asked us trying to get onto a happier note.

Hanna smiled, "I am due three weeks from the day before yesterday and Aria is due exactly three weeks from today." she said proudly with a hand on her belly and a hand holding Alison's. I was too holding Ali's hand.

* * *

><p>We got to the house. Ezra and Toby were waiting for us outside. Ali's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, "Which one of you married Toby?" she asked in total shock I don't blame her for being shocked, especially with their history.<p>

Spencer slid down in her seat, "Guilty. But remember people change. Toby is one of the sweetest nicest guys that you will ever meet." she said taking off her seat belt and giving Ali the you-better-be-nice-to-him stare.

She nodded her head. Then she looked at me, "So the other guy is your husband? Good choice he's hot." she said looking him up and down.

"His name is Ezra, Ezra Fitz. He too is really sweet. Now Ali, I think that you should be the last one to get out of the car- give them a surprise." I stated opening my door.

We all got out me leaving my door open and walking to Ezra with a happy look on my face and I gave him a kiss. "What did the police want?" he asked me giving me the best of a hug that he could with my huge belly.

Toby asked Spencer the same question. We all looked to the car and there Alison got out. "Alison isn't really dead." the four of us stated together.

Their eyes were wide as eyes could possibly get and them some! "Hey, I'm Alison." she said looking at Ezra and putting out her hand. He shook it not totally sure how to handle this situation.

She them looked to Toby, "Look, I'm sorry about how I used to treat you. I was wrong, and honestly a mean person back them. I am truly sorry." she said giving Toby a full out hug, he was too not sure how to handle the situation.

He smiled at her, "You're forgiven, that's the past and that is where it's going to stay. That's something I learned a long time ago." he stated as we walked inside.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry it took me so long to update, with school and everything it's been a little bit crazy! I hope that you like this chapter! Tell me what you think!


	30. The Time has Come

We took a seat on the comfortable sofa, which Hanna and I were very thankful for. "Well I'm sure you're hungry, do you want anything Ali?" Spencer asked not sitting down, but walking towards the kitchen.

She thought about it for a second, "I haven't had any ice-cream in forever. Would you so happen to have some ice-cream?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

Spencer laughed, as we all did. "Yes, and a assortment of flavors at that. Take your pick and we'll most likely have it." she said, pretty much making fun of Hanna and I, but it is true.

"You know how I like Cookies 'N Cream." Ali said thinking back to all of our sleepovers involving ice-cream. There are too many to name.

Spencer got Ali her ice-cream, and knowing that Hanna and I were most likely wanting something to eat also brought us some. We thanked her and happily started to eat it. I got Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, and Hanna got Dutch Chocolate. Oh, us and our ice-cream. We could probably live off of ice-cream.

* * *

><p>We all talked, and stayed up fairly late talking. At one point Hanna got very quite. Then she screamed. We all looked at her, she had both hand on her belly and her red pants were wet. "My water just broke." she said starting to freak out.<p>

Me also being pregnant, got up to calm her down. "Hanna listen to me. You are just fine. We've talked about this, we are going to time you and when it is time we are going to go to the hospital, alright?" I said calming her down. "Now are you having contractions?" I asked her as Emily gave me a stop watch.

She grabbed a pillow and started to squeeze it, "Yes! I'm am so lets go to the hospital!" she urged screaming in pain.

"No, not yet you can make it through. We had to wait until the contractions are close enough together." I encouraged her.

* * *

><p>A few hours later it was time to go to the hospital so we called her mom. She said she'd meet us there. We got into the car and speed to the hospital, "So do you have a name chosen out?" she asked Hanna in-between contractions.<p>

She smiled and almost laughed, "Well, I planned on naming her after you." she said looking down at her hands.

Ali smiled at her, "I'd be honored." she said saying that she was fine with having another Alison in the house. After all she was named down Ali was thought to be dead. If she hadn't have been dead, Hanna would have definitely chosen a different name.

* * *

><p>We got inside and they got her into a room. The boy's sat in the waiting room, but the four of us and Hanna's mom stayed with her the entire time, and I helped coach her through it. The contractions started to get worse, "When can I get the flipping epidural? I am in a lot of pain here!" she screamed in pain.<p>

The nurse that was in there didn't show too much sympathy, "You aren't dilated enough. You're close though." she said as she walked out.

* * *

><p>Around two in the morning a doctor came in to finally give Hanna her epidural. After that she said that she felt a little bit better. "Do you need anything? We can get you anything that you need sweetie." her mom said stroking her hair.<p>

"I'm fine for right now mom, we have my bag and the car seat, we've got everything. Now we just need to get a baby." she smiled. Then she looked at me, "Soon this will be you Aria. I'll be here with you too." she promised me.

Taking her free hand, "Thank you Hanna. Now if you can get some rest." I ordered her. My feet were starting to bother me and my stitches felt like they were going to pop so I had Emily move so I could sit down. While I was standing next to Hanna Spencer and Emily were filling Alison in on everything that they could with Hanna's mom in the room.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry it's such a short chapter! More to come soon! make sure and review!


	31. Alison Aria Marin

Her doctor came in "Alright Hanna lets see where you are here." he said so I got back up to help Hanna in any way that I could. He took a look at her, "I can see a head. It's time to push. If two of you will take her legs." he said motioning to Hanna's mom.

She took one leg and I took the other. "Aright we're going to count to ten, and in that ten seconds I want you to push, and push as hard as you can. Alright?" he instructed Hanna. She nodded her head. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10..." we all said.

By then Hanna was crying, "I can't, I just can't!" she was saying, she looked exhausted and her entire body was shaking.

"You can do it Hanna. Just remember that you're going to get to hold you're baby if you keep on pushing." I reminding her just as much as myself, I feel like I'm going to fall over I am so tired.

We counted again, and then we heard it, the sweet sound of a new baby crying. They let Hanna hold her. "She's so beautiful." was all she said. Now she wasn't crying because she was in pain, she was crying because she was so happy. She looked at me, "Do you want to hold her?" she asked me with a smile.

Taking a seat next to her I smiled, "I would love to." I said taking little baby Alison into my arms. There was flashes everywhere from Spencer, Emily, and Alison taking two million pictures, mainly to keep themselves occupied.

The person came in to put the name on the birth certificate, Hanna smiled, "Her name is Alison Aria Marin." she informed the person.

Tears started to well up in my eyes. "Are you sure?" I asked her referring to my name is going to be Alison's middle name.

Hanna smiled at me, "Yes, you have been there for me though _everything_, and you're my best friend." she informed me looking at her baby in her arms.

* * *

><p>After I saw that everything was fine and that Hanna and the baby are alright I went home to get some much needed rest. We all did. Hanna was fine for the night and we'll all be back as soon as we get our sleep. Joshua was stirring around in my belly from all of the excitement, but for right now I am just fine with him waiting a little while later in my belly.<p>

* * *

><p>Hanna and the baby are coming home today. I helped get everything set up in her room, but Spencer did the majority of the work. Since Hanna had her baby everyone is afraid that I'm going to go into labor any second. Honestly I don't feel any different, this is kind of concerning me though. I <em>am<em> due in a few weeks, and I don't think the baby has even dropped. I guess he'll come when he's ready.

We picked them up at the hospital. "Are you ready to be home?" I asked her as we got into the car. Baby Ali's fast asleep, and of course there is two billion pictures being taken.

When we got home Ali was put in her crib and Hanna went strait to bed. Decided that I wanted to go for a walk. "I'll go with you." Ezra said putting my shoes on for me. Then putting his own shoes on.

We headed out, hand-in-hand. "You know, after coaching Hanna through labor, I'm kind of concerned about having Joshua." I mentioned after a few minutes. Seeing the pain she went through, it's honestly a scary thought. She was better after the epidural though.

He gave me a questioning look, "Everything is going to be just fine. You are going to do wonderful, and we are going to have a beautiful baby boy, just remember that." he said encouraging me.

When we got home Hanna was still sleeping and baby Ali needed a diaper change, and so Hanna didn't have to wake up I changed Ali and rocked her back to sleep and put her back into her crib. Ezra saw me, "You're going to be a great mother." he commented as I walked out.

I gave him a kiss, "Why thank you. You're going to be a great father." I informed him as we walked into our bedroom to go to bed. A long day coming to an end.

* * *

><p>AN Make sure and Review!


	32. CSection

We are going to the doctor, I still haven't had the baby. I've been looking for way's to induce labor, but nothing is working. Maybe the doctor will have some ideas. He has done this a few more times than we have. When he came in he took one look at me and raised his eyebrows, I'm huge. "Still no baby? Let's see what's going on here." he said pulling on some gloves and started to examine me. "You're going to have to have a C-Section. He is backwards from where he is supposed to be. We need to have this done fast, is tomorrow alright for you?" he asked us.

Our eyes widened, "Tomorrow? Um, alright. Just one question, can my friends be there? It's really important to me." I asked him thinking back to when Hanna had Alison.

"That depends, how many people are you thinking?" he asked me.

"My four best friends, and my mom. Then of course Ezra has to be there with me." I informed him, knowing that that is most likely not going to happen, but I would like to put this in the air.

"The most you can have in the room is three, but they are more than welcome to actually be there." he informed me writing something down on his clip board.

"Alright, that'll be just fine." I said looking at Ezra who approved with my decision. Most likely knowing who I am going to have in the room with me.

* * *

><p>We got home and I called mom over. When she got there we had a meeting in the kitchen. "Alright, they have scheduled a C-Section tomorrow, and I can have three people in the room with us, but I would really like it if all of you are there at the hospital, but I'd really appreciate it if my mom and Hanna were in there with us." I informed them.<p>

It was all settled and I made sure that everything is ready for the baby to be here within the next week. I went strait to sleep in anticipation for tomorrow, it shouldn't take long, it's just the recovery that I am concerned about.

* * *

><p>We got up the next morning and made our way to the hospital. "Let's see, we have all of the Harry Potter movies… I think we're set." said Spencer who picked up her bag and computer.<p>

"You know that it isn't going to take too long before you can see the baby, or me." I informed her with a laugh. Not holding anything myself, but over night my belly has seemed to stretch out even more, so I'm carrying the most important thing.

Alison walked in, "Yes, but _you_ have seen all of the Harry Potter movies, I've only seen through the third one. This is very important to me." She informed me with a stack of books in her arms.

Pushing back a laugh, "Doing some light reading? That's is an awful lot of books." I commented starting to rub on my belly. I don't know how I'm going to get these stretch marks to go away.

She rolled her eyes at me, "If I haven't seen the movies do you think I've gotten a chance to read the books?" she asked me getting a bag and attempting to fit as many of the books in it she could.

Everyone else walked in. Ezra came up to me, "Ready? Next time you're here we're going to have a baby with us." he said helping me stand up and we made our way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>When we got there mom was there accompanied by my dad and brother. "Guy's you're here!" I said giving Mike a hug. I wasn't expecting them to be here.<p>

"Of course! Do you think that I'd miss my nephew being born? Yeah right!" he said hugging me back.

Mom looked at me very confused, "Did I just see Alison over there? That's weird. All the coffee I drank this morning must have gotten to me." she said shaking her head trying to clear it.

"Actually, about that… Yes that is Ali, and she isn't dead." I informed her walking inside and going over to Alison.

Mom looked flabbergasted, "We all thought you were dead." she said in amazement looking Alison up and down seeing that she was very much alive, and here with us.

"Nope I'm not dead. Alive and in the flesh." she said with that bright and shining smile that she has. She has gotten a lot of her personality back minus the meanness, which we are all thankful for.

We walked up to where we're supposed to be and I hugged Alison, Spencer, and Emily, and we left to get a baby.

Hanna handed baby Ali to Alison. Too cute, the two Ali's together. I wish I had my camera!

* * *

><p>We got into my room and the nurses prepped me for the surgery. I took Ezra's hand and I squeezed it tight. They put me under drugs so I was a little out of it, ok more than a little, very out of it. Ezra was at my right side, Hanna my left, and mom at my head.<p>

Then we heard it, the beautiful and wonderful noise of a new born baby. My baby. My vision was blurred but from what I could see of him, our little boy is perfect, he might not have from the knee down, but he is still beautiful in my eyes. I saw bright flashes from all of the pictures being taken. "You did great." Ezra whispered in my ear before I totally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been SUPER busy this week. Hope you like this chapter, make sure and Review!


	33. Harry Potter

When I woke up I was in a different room and everyone was in there waiting for me. Ezra is sitting in a chair right next to me holding our baby. He looks like a perfect daddy. I tried to sit up but the cut on my belly prevented me from moving very well. I looked around then back to my baby. "How is he?" I asked trying to get a better look at him.

"You're awake!" Ezra said standing up with Joshua in his arms. "He's just fine and he's perfect. Do you want to hold him?" he asked me repositioning Joshua in his arms.

"You must be kidding. Yes I want to hold my son!" I said ignoring the pain shooting across my stomach. He handed me Joshua, and showed me how to hold him since he didn't have as much legs as most babies.

Flashes from multiple cameras went off. He has my eyes and Ezra's nose. He doesn't much hair, but the little he does have is jet black, almost like Harry Potter. I laughed in spite of myself.

Still being drugged I started to laugh. "What's so funny?" everyone asked me, knowing that I'm drugged and that almost everything is funny to my right now.

"Oh, I was just thinking that if he had a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead and round glasses he would look just like Harry Potter." I said trying to stop laughing because it caused me great pain.

They laughed, Hanna holding her baby handed her to Spencer walked over to me. "I was just thinking about that earlier. He does! Here let me get a good picture of his face. There is this new app that shows you what you would look like you're Harry Potter. It's pretty awesome!" she said taking a picture of Joshua.

She showed me the turnout picture. Yes at least at the moment he looks exactly like Harry Potter. "You should post that picture on Facebook." I commented seeing the resemblance.

Joshua started to get fussy. "Shhh, it's alright. Mommy's here." I told him hugging him close and rocking him back and forth.

He didn't stop. "You're hungry aren't you?" I said to him as Ezra handed me a bottle. I started to feed him, and he stopped crying once he realized that there was a bottle in his mouth.

We're getting to go home today. We've nicknamed Joshua HP for Harry Potter. That is our little joke now. We sat down and finished our Harry Potter marathon in the living room. Joshua is draped across my lap and baby Alison is across Hanna's. It's honestly a cute picture. We are all trying not to say what's going to happen for Alison's sake.

When we finished all of the movies Ali had a big smile on her face. "Every movie just got better and better. The actor's that they got for this are perfect. I love this!" she said picking up the books and started to read again.

* * *

><p>AN Make sure and Review!


	34. Collage, Dates, and the Zoo

School is starting for Spencer and Emily today. So Hanna, Alison, the kids and I are going to drop them off, pick them up, and stop by for lunch. I am sitting in-between the kids in the very back seat, Alison is driving because she jut got her license, and is very excited about this.

When we got there they looked a little bit nervous, "Will you guys walk us in?" Spencer asked us. Emily had the same wanting look on her face, a new thing, something that Hanna and me aren't joining them in. It's something that their going to have to get used to.

I got the kids out and we walked them inside. There was a lot of stares, but we are all used to that by now. Spencer took Joshua into her arms. "Bye bye! Auntie Spencer will see you at lunch time." she said and passed him to Emily and took Alison and said the same thing to her.

Emily smiled at the babies, "I'll see you at lunch." they are going to have a long day if they think that they are going to miss the kids that much.

* * *

><p>Hanna and I took our kids back and went back home. We them down for a nap and walked to the kitchen. "Aria, how did you loose all of you baby weight so fast? It's taking me forever!" Hanna complained.<p>

I laughed, "Hanna I have not lost all of my baby weight. And you are loosing weight too. Don't worry, Lucas still loves you! What is he doing this year anyway?" I asked her starting to get nosey.

She laughed, "He is taking this year off of school so he get a more steady job, then he'll start on school." she informed me smiling.

"Well do you know his hours?" I asked her a plan forming in my mind. Leaning back into my chair I smiled.

"Yes he has today off believe it or not." she informed me as Alison walked in and got a glass of water.

She walk over to us and sat down with us, "You should invite him over! I know he used to be a total geek, but I know that you really like him." she said going along with my plan.

Hanna has been squeamish about her relationship with Lucas in light of everything that has happened. She shrugged, "I guess so." she said much to both Alison and my surprise.

* * *

><p>Just as he walked into the door both of the babies started to scream, most likely from the door bell. We're going to have to get a sign for that. That is the third time this week. Hanna answered the door and Alison and I went to go check on the babies. "Come here HP, Mommy's here." I told him picking him up and rocking him.<p>

I got Joshua settled down, but Alison couldn't get Alison to settle down. "Aria how do you get him to settle down so easily? She won't settle down." she said starting to tense up.

I gave her Joshua and tool Alison from her, "Sometimes it just takes a mothers touch, but it doesn't help when you start to tense up. They can sense nervousness. You just have to stay calm." I informed her getting Alison to calm down.

"Also because you're like her second mother. You and Hanna take care of her equally. Same with Joshua. It's like Joshua has three parents." She commented cradling Joshua in her arms. She smiled and made silly faces at him, making him laugh.

"Yes, well, that is explanatory, there are three parents in this house, and we all love these two babies." I said defending myself, even if there was no reason for me too. Being a new mother has just as much hormones as while being pregnant, but it's more for defending my kid.

We walked into the living room where Lucas and Hanna were sitting drinking lemonade. "Aww, is my baby alright? I heard her crying!" she commented taking Ali from me and into her own arms.

Taking Joshua from Alison I took a seat next to Hanna, "Yes she's just fine, you know how they hate doorbells." I said patting the top of Ali's head.

* * *

><p>Lunch time came around and Hanna and Lucas were still talking. Ever since Alison was born they haven't talked very much. We brought the kids back out, "Hey, we're going to go meet Em and Spence, do you want us to bring Ali?" I asked her before I put her into her carrier.<p>

"Would you? We were going to go get some sushi." she informed me standing up and walking over to me and Alison. "But I want her to wear her yellow dress." She said changing Alison's clothes.

Lucas walked over to us, "She's so cute." he commented feeling just a little bit out of his element.

"Thank you! Do you want to hold her?" she asked him. Picking Alison up and holding her up in the air.

"Umm, sure." he said. Hanna gave Alison to him. Hanna showed him how to hold her. "I think she likes me." he said stiffening up. I don't think he has ever gotten to hold a baby before. He has no idea what he is doing.

Hanna hugged him, "She does! You're doing great!" she said smiling. Taking Alison back because she saw he was uncomfortable and proceeded to put Ali in her carrier for me.

* * *

><p>Alison took Alison and we headed out to go see Emily and Spencer. They met us out in front of the school. They gave us hugs, "Our first day is going great so far! Come on, we've got a table saved- and I hear that the food is great!" they informed us.<p>

They each took a baby and we walked to the food court. They ordered their food and I sat with the kids. "Aria aren't you going to get something to eat?" they asked me.

"Oh no, I'm not hungry." I informed them sitting Joshua and Ali onto my lap. "I'll just sit with my two favorite newborns." I said in my baby voice.

They took a seat and started to eat, "So where's Hanna?" they asked us.

Alison smiled, "She is on a date with Lucas. You know he isn't as much of a geek than I remember him. I know Hanna really likes him." she stated.

I laughed, "He isn't as much of a geek ever since he started to hanging out with Hanna the other year. She even set him up on a date while she was with Caleb." Spencer informed Alison.

"So what is the story about Caleb? I've tried to get Hanna to tell me but she'll just change the subject and sometimes to leave the room." she informed us.

"It's really hard for her to talk about him. When they met he was a rebound from Sean. She fell in love with him. It turns out he was using her so they broke up for a little while, then one late night they were both drinking and eloped. Then when I told him that Hanna was pregnant for her… he turned abusive. He is the reason that Joshua was born without legs." I informed her in a grave voice.

All she did was nod her head knowing that non of us liked talking about Caleb. Emily and Spencer talked about their classes they've had so far. They like their teachers, so that's good, they've even made some new friends.

* * *

><p>When we got home Hanna and Lucas were on the sofa kissing. They quickly pulled away when they saw we were here, "Hey, Ali and I are going to take the kids to the zoo, just needed to get the sunscreen and strollers." I said quickly walking out of there.<p>

We quickly left and went to the zoo. "So do you think that they like it? They're still newborns, can they even see the animals?" Alison asked me as we walked.

"Probably not, but it's good to start them out early on these types of things." I informed her not really paying much attention to the animals, "And any way it goes, I'm getting exercise by it, so it's a win-win." I added.

My phone started to ring. It was mom, "Aria I need you to get over here. Your brother is in the hospital." she informed me. I could hear the tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>AN Did you thing that that the babies were here that that story was over? Nope! Tell me what you think! and if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to ask me!


	35. Confusion

_My phone started to ring. It was mom, "Aria I need you to get over here. Your brother is in the hospital." she informed me. I could hear the tears in her eyes._

* * *

><p>"Yeah we'll be right there! What's wrong?" I asked turning around and making way to the exit with Alison looking curiously at me.<p>

"Well during radiation he started to get very confused and he didn't know where he was. Now he is very sick still confused. We're afraid that he's been poisoned." she informed me.

"Alright well we're on our way." I said and hung up my phone. "Mike's in the hospital and we need to get over there." I informed her getting to the parking lot, and running to the car.

* * *

><p>We got there and was pointed to the direction of his room. We walked in, "Hey Mike! Look who wanted to see you! Your favorite nephew!" I said taking Joshua out of his stroller.<p>

Mike just looked at me, "Nephew? I don't have a nephew." he said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Of course you do. His name is Joshua. See, here he is." I said walking up to him holding Joshua.

"Aria, he is sick, I wouldn't get the baby to close… And by the way where's Hanna?" she asked seeing Alison in the stroller and her mother no where in sight.

"She's on a date and I offered to watch her, so we went to the zoo." I informed her. Walking to the back of the room I leaned against the wall.

We waited for a little while, at one point I looked at my watch. "Ali, we're supposed to pick up the girls in thirty minutes, we should probably head out." I stated my stitches starting to cause me pain with all of the standing. "Mom, call if anything happens, but the kids need a nap, and I think I do too." I informed her.

"Alright I'll text you updates as I get them." she told me giving me a hug. She then leaned over and smiled at Joshua, "Bye bye, grandma will see you soon!" she said to Joshua and we quickly left do we wouldn't be late to pick the girls up.

* * *

><p>They got into the car and said hi to the kids, "So anything interesting happen while we were gone?" they asked since they weren't with us to know.<p>

"Well, we went to the zoo, but we had to leave early because Mike is in the hospital. We got back from there." I informed them putting Alison's pacifier back into her mouth for she has spit it out and promptly started to scream.

"Why was he in the hospital? Is he alright?" they asked me their eyes widening, there have been a lot of hospital visits in the past few years. A lot has changed, that is for sure, and most likely could have been prevented if Ali had never gone missing.

"He is having a allergic reaction to some of the medication that he's taking. There's only one problem- they don't know witch medication is getting to him. So didn't even know who Joshua was." I informed him.

"He didn't know who his own nephew is? That's horrible. Do you think he'll be alright?" they asked me getting very interested in what I'm telling them.

"Yeah I think he'll be fine, he just needs to get all of that out of his system." I stated telling that as much to myself as to them.

When we got home Hanna was cleaning up the kitchen, "Han can you put the kids down? I need a nap. We spent the day at the hospital, Alison will explain. No it was not for me or the kids." I said and went strait to bed and was asleep by the time my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>AN Make sure and Review!


	36. Problems With the Stiches

When I woke up it was dark and I could smell dinner along with the talk and laughter of dinner. I just hung out in bed and waited for either the kids to need me or Ezra coming to bed. Ezra came into the bed room. "Hi." I said to him.

"Well hello sleeping beauty. How was your nap?" he asked me sitting down next to me then laying down next to me in the bed.

I twisted around to give him a kiss. Sharp shooting pain went through my stomach, I yelped. "I think my stitches just yanked out!" I nearly screamed. Blood started to pool around me.

"Let's get you to the hospital. You sit there and I'll be right back to help you to the car." he said running into the nursery. Most likely to talk to Hanna.

Toby ran in hearing a scream. "Are you alright? I heard a scream." he asked in a concerned voice. Looking around and seeing what the problem is. He then saw the pool of blood ruining my favorite shirt.

Ezra came running in and Toby assisted him in carrying me to the car. I am chewing on my sleeve trying my level best _not_ to scream. I am in so much pain. Ezra speed off to the hospital. "How are you holding up?" he asked me seeing the beads of sweat running down my face.

I put my hand over the cut across my stomach, I felt that it's started to get bigger, and with all of the blood I've lost already, this is not a good thing. "Well, I will, when I get re-stitched up. I'm loosing a lot of blood." I informed him as he pulled into a parking space.

* * *

><p>He got me inside the hospital they had me put pressure on it and wait. Wait. Yes, wait. The room started to spin, and they finally called me back. "You should be fine, we'll fix you up and give you a blood transfusion." they informed me and proceeded to do what they said.<p>

They did everything and we got to go home. I went strait to bed fore I was very tired. Without dinner I just went to sleep, and I slept throughout the night and most of the morning, a heavy dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was sore and did not want to move, but I also wanted to see my baby, so despite my pain I got up and walked into the nursery where Hanna and Alison were playing was the kids. "Hey Aria, how do you feel?" Hanna asked me standing up and picking Joshua up with her.<p>

"I'm alright, very sore, but I'm fine. How's my baby doing? Did he miss me?" I said rubbing where my stitches are trying to make them feel better.

She smiled, "Yeah we had quite a time trying to get him to go to sleep last night. He missed his mommy and daddy." she informed me with a smile.

Sitting in the rocking chair Hanna handed me Joshua. When he realized who's arms he was in he got content and happy. "Yes, I know Mommy and Daddy didn't put you down last night, mommy had to go to the hospital." I said starting to rock him.

* * *

><p>When Ezra got home he greeted me with a kiss and took his son into his arms. "Hey little guy, how was your day today?" he asked him rocking him in his arms. I could cry on how sweet this picture is, father and son. I love it!<p>

* * *

><p>AN Make sure and Review!


	37. Doctor's Appointment

A few days have gone by and Joshua has a doctors appointment. It isn't that time but when we were playing with him yesterday we noticed that he wasn't able to straiten out his arms, and being the concerned parents that we are, we made a appointment as soon as we saw this. We don't want anything wrong with his arms too. We're in the car on the way over there, "I'm starving, lets stop and get something. Do you want anything?" he said pulling into a Sonic.

"I'm fine, but don't get anything too much so we won't be late." I said leaning my head back. This morning I woke up with a horrible headache, and it won't go away. It's one of those headaches that make your stomach hurt.

He ordered and around fifteen minutes later we were off to the doctor. Ezra picked him up and carried him for me. After my problem with the stitches unless I'm sitting I'm afraid to hold them in fear it might hurt my stomach. So Ezra carried him in. I signed us in and we waited.

* * *

><p>"Joshua Fitz to room three." we heard over the intercom, so we walked in the door and down the hall until we saw our room and we took a seat.<p>

I started to strip down his clothes and handed them to Ezra as I did so. I'm sure that HP is confused by the fact that he isn't getting a diaper change, and we aren't at home, and he's is going around in no clothes. I handed him to Ezra after I was done, "I know you're cold buddy, we're gonna get your clothes back on you in a little while. Until then daddy is going to cuddle up with you." he said wrapping Joshua up into a blanket.

The doctor walked in. So we put Joshua up onto the table. "Now what seems to be the problem? He wasn't due for another check up for another few weeks." he said taking glasses off of his face after looking at a clip board.

Standing up I walked over to them, "We were playing with him the other day and we noticed that his arms won't fully straiten and there is this bump on his right side just below his rib cage. " I informed him showing the doctor everything on Joshua to which he started to cry.

The doctor took a look at him, and tested his reflexes and things of the sort. "Well, I know that his arm's are shorter than they are supposed to be, I'm want someone to take a look at that. As for the bump that is a growth that I want to get a blood sample. I'll send a nurse in to do that." he stated and walked out the door and when to write more things on his clip board.

* * *

><p>Another few minutes went by and a nurse came and with a needle. Joshua started screaming even louder as she stuck the needle in him. It broke my heart to hear my baby crying like that. I hate the thought of him being in pain, it's a horrible feeling, and I am ready for it to be over and for him to be happy again.<p>

He walked out and not caring about my stitches I picked up my son and rocked him until he was quiet I then gave him to Ezra. We walked to the desk to pay and to schedule the follow up on Joshua's arms. It is in three weeks from today in Philadelphia. His first road trip! Although I'm not sure that I'm going to enjoy it that much I'll be too nervous.

* * *

><p>We didn't go home afterwards we took him to see my mom and dad- and to check up on Mike, he is doing a lot better but he is still pretty out of it and in a lot of pain. I feel so bad for him and I wish I could do something for him, but I just don't know what to do other than to be a good sister and be there for him as much as I can. We walked in and he was passed out on the couch. Mom was at the kitchen table reading a book. "Oh, Aria! IS it already one? I lost track of time! How did it go?" she asked taking Joshua into her arms.<p>

"Well, he wants Joshua to see someone that can further determine what is wrong with his arms, but he does know this they are shorter than they are supposed to be. Then with the bump on his ribs he believes is a growth and took a blood sample. He said he'd call us back when he found any thing out. But there is a possibility that he is going to have to have surgery." I informed her. Some where in there dad walked in and took a seat next to mom and smiled at Joshua.

"He'll be alright. He's a healthy happy baby. He just has some things he has to deal with. Things that he can't help." she said smiling rubbing at his knees.

Dad smiled, "So do I get to hold my grandson, or are you going to hog him?" he asked mom motioning his arms out for he to give him Joshua to hold. She gave Joshua to him, "Thank you. He's six weeks old I I've held him what three times? Every time they visit either you or Mike is holding him." he complained. I think that grandpa is wanting some quality time with his grandson.

* * *

><p>AN Make sure and Review!


	38. Headache

We went home and my headache still hadn't subsided so I went to go take a nap. I've been really tired lately, there has just been so much going on and I am stressed out of my mind. With everything going on I feel like I can't see strait. I feel like I'm not doing my part in this family. Hanna is the main care giver to my son right now because I haven't been physically capable to.

* * *

><p>When I woke up my headache was a little better, but I didn't feel too great. I got up out of my and I felt blood rush to my head and I fell right back onto the bed. I layed my head down in-between my knees.<p>

I heard footsteps, "Aria, I heard noises in here. Are you alright? Is there something wrong with your head?" she asked me. I felt her sit down next to me and start to rub my back.

"Just started to feel a little light headed. I should be fine. How's Joshua?" I asked her slowly sitting up to see that she is holding Joshua.

She smiled and handed me my son. "He's doing just fine. Why don't I bring you something to eat? That should make you feel better." she suggested.

"No thank you. I am not hungry at all. I honestly feel a little sick." I informed her leaning back against some pillows, and with my free arm I massaged around my eyes.

"Honey, you need something to eat. You haven't eaten all day. I know that you don't feel good, but it just might make you feel better." she said trying to encourage me.

All I did was nod my head no. She didn't push the situation any farther. "Tell me when you want my to take Joshua again." she said and walked out the room so she didn't leave Alison alone for too long.

* * *

><p>Holding Joshua close to me I snuggled with him. A tear ran down my cheek. So much has happened that I just don't have the ability to take it all in. Ali walked in to check on me. "Aria, what's wrong?" she asked me putting her hand on my arm.<p>

It put on a fake smile, "Oh it's silly, I was just thinking about when he was born, I was so drugged I though he looked like Harry Potter." I said.

"Yeah, I remember that day too. But those weren't happy tears, those were the world is ending tears. Tell me what's wrong?" she asked my giving Joshua a kiss.

"I'm just stressed, and I don't feel good. With the pregnancy that I had it's to be expected though." I informed her.

She looked sorry for me, "A lot has changed in just a short amount of time. Trust me I feel that way to. But Aria you need to realize that you need to take care of yourself. If you don't it will just make you feel way worse. It breaks my heart that you feel so bad and that I feel better than I have in years, but there isn't any reason for me to get all depressed." she said.

I sat up and gave Joshua to her to hold. "I don't want you to feel bad. I don't want to feel bed myself, and I'm trying my best to take care of myself, but my head has been spinning for so long that I have trouble remembering which way is up and which was is down." I informed her.

She rested Joshua on her shoulder. "You need to be talking to you doctor about this." she ordered me.

"No I don't, it's just some post pregnancy depression. It talks about it in all of my baby books. Besides, it'll pass in a few weeks." I informed her with full confidence in my voice. I'm going to be just fine and they all know it.

Ali took Joshua and left me to my thoughts. I felt my stomach growl but I ignored it. If I'm going to loose my baby weight any time soon I don't need to be eating. That's the only quick way to get the weight off. At least that is the way that I feel right now.

* * *

><p>I walked out of my room after a few minutes. I walked into the nursery with Hanna and Ali and the room stated to spin and I collapsed into the floor and I lost control of my body. I heard them run over to me. "IS she alright?" Ali asked Hanna checking my pulse.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Make sure and Review, I love to hear everyones oppinions!


	39. Anorexia

_I walked out of my room after a few minutes. I walked into the nursery with Hanna and Ali and the room stated to spin and I collapsed into the floor and I lost control of my body. I heard them run over to me. "IS she alright?" Ali asked Hanna checking my pulse._

* * *

><p>"She didn't eat anything yesterday or today. She's hardly eaten anything since she came home from the hospital." Hanna answered Ali. The two of then sat me up and leaned my against the wall. Hanna pulled out her phone and called 911. Ali did the same but only to Ezra. They then started to call everyone else as they waited for the ambulance to get here.<p>

* * *

><p>When it did get here Hanna stayed home with the kids, and Ali went with me. Somewhere along the way Ezra found his way there. I don't know what happened other than that. All of reality was blank. I was in la-la land I was dreaming about something but once I thought about it I forgot it.<p>

**PLL**

When I woke up I was hooked up to multiple monitors and what not. I looked around the room, Ezra was there holding my hand. Then all of the girls were there and they were all fast asleep. I stayed content where I was trying to figure out what's going on.

A few minutes later Ezra woke up. "Aria! Why didn't you wake me up? How are you? Are you alright?" he asked me hastily trying to clear his mind.

"I'm a little hazy but I feel fine. What happened?" I asked him not being able to remember what happened to me, and I can't figure out why I'm here.

He waited a second before saying anything. "Aria, you are an anorexic. We all know that you haven't been eating, we just assumed that you were eating in secret. I know that you taking having all of this baby weight hard, but you need to eat. That's how you survive." he said giving me a lecture but having relief in his voice.

"I didn't like it, but I feel like I have to, you see while I was pregnant I knew that I wasn't going to loose all of the weight right away, but I didn't think that it would take so long to." I said a tear running down my face. "I will start taking care of myself, I didn't think that it would go this far." I stated to him. I knew what was happening all along, I was just confused.

* * *

><p>They let me go home and I get to go to annual checkups so my doctor can see that I am getting better and that I am eating. I know that I took everything out of hand, but I hate that it took me being hospitalized to doing to do something about it, but I'm taking care of it now and I'm on anti-depressants to help me feel better.<p>

* * *

><p>Three weeks has passed by since Joshua's last doctors appointment, and we packing to go to Joshua's doctors appointment. We're packing up to leave. Alison is helping me put my things together so I can get Joshua's things together. Ezra is getting his things together, and when he's finished he is going to take everything out to the car. "So how do you feel about this? You already know that he's going to have to have surgery on the growth on his side." she said.<p>

"Well, I'm very nervous. He's my baby and I don't want anything what-so-ever to be wrong with him, but if there is that I am going to be strong and help him through it." I stated finishing up my part of the packing. I walked in to the nursery.

She hugged me, "Well whatever happens it'll be alright. Oh and I've got some news for you." she said her face brightening up, she has it looks to be good news. I could use some of that right now.

"I'm going to work on getting my GED so I can get a job!" she said in excitement. She looked proud of herself. I'm happy that she is wanting to move on in her life- I'm also glad that she isn't going to try to go back to high school, that would be hell for everyone.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you! Do you know what you want to do?" I asked her knowing that she didn't have many skills working wise. She does know how to kiss up to people though, but that wound help you once you get the job.

She shrugged, "I'm not totally sure, but no one wants some one who hasn't finished high school- so I'm getting my GED so I can get a job. I'll probably a secretary or something." she informed me. Sounds like she's already done some looking.

* * *

><p>We got to the specialist office and we carried Joshua in, in his carrier. He is sound asleep and if I do say so myself the cutest little baby that I have ever seen, but I'm partial, I'm his mommy. Joshua was the only kid in there, and I started to get anxious. Ezra took my hand and started rubbing it in circles with his thumb. "Everything is going to be alright. Remember what ever happens he is alive and healthy." he whispered in my ear. Not all of this is true, he isn't healthy in some ways, he has a growth on his chest to which we do not know what is.<p>

They finally called us back. In some ways this made me feel better but in others I just got more nervous. We're almost done, but we're going to have to see him poke at our baby. Neither me or Ezra can stand the fact that our baby has to be out through this when others don't. I hugged my baby and leaned in close to Ezra.

The doctor walked in and we as before set Joshua down onto the cold table. "Alright so we're concerned about his arms? Let's take a look and see what's going on here." he said started to stretch Joshua's arms out and poke at them. I tried not to look. He looked at us, "I want to get an X-ray but he isn't old enough for one and won't be until he is a year old, so until then I want to estimate that he isn't getting enough circulation in his arms. I want to sent you to a physical therapist and when he turns one I want to get an X-ray, and possibly an MRI." he informed us.

We got everything set up and left for a day in the big city. It's a lot different than small town life. We went to a Italian restaurant that we thought looked good and went in. "So what do you think the X-ray's are going to tell us?" I asked Ezra taking his hand and leaning against him in the booth.

"I don't know." was all he said and we just sat in thought looking at our son keeping himself occupied by blowing raspberries. We would find it cuter if we were in a better mood, but at the moment we just need to soak in the news that we've just learned.

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the day taking our minds off of everything and having a good time. We went to the zoo, we went shopping (Which didn't last long because Joshua contently need a diaper change.) and we retired to a hotel for the night.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Make sure and Review!


	40. Mr Fitz

We got up the next morning and made our way back home. Joshua is awake and happy blabbering an making nonsense noises and I am finding this very cute. "Are you talking to Daddy? Telling him to hurry up and to get to Grandma and Grandpa's already?" I asked him turning around to look at him; much to his satisfaction he gave me a big smile, a smile I wish I had been able to get on camera. "Oh yes! Mommy loves you!" I told him smiling.

Ezra laughed, "And Daddy love you too, that is why we aren't there yet. We're going the speed limit." he commented keeping his eyes on the road like a good driver. "Besides this way we can spent some more time together before you grandparents take you for the night, and you know that they're going to want to play with you all night long." he laughed.

I laughed with him, "Yeah, dad will complain that mom is hogging him and mom will complain that Mike is being too rough with him. Oh I can just picture it now!" I said adding on to what Ezra said.

"By the time we get him back he'll be ready to take a nice long nap! Remember last week when we left him there for just two hours right after he had had a nap and he fell right to sleep in the car and slept for a good hour!" he commented.

* * *

><p>We got back into town, and by then Joshua was asleep. In some way's we were happy about this so that we'd be gone before everyone started fighting on who would hold him first. I was half way asleep, so was Ezra. Neither of us had gotten very much sleep the night before, and the night before that we barely slept at all.<p>

We got him out of the car along with his things without waking him up and walked inside. Mike was watching TV and mom and dad were playing a game of Scrabble. "Hey guys! Before everyone goes for the baby I want to say this, he just went to sleep and he hasn't had a nap today so I'd appreciate it if you'd just let him be- at least until we leave." I ordered them.

Mom took his carries from me and set him down on the table. Dad took his bag and put it to the side. "We wouldn't wake our little guy from his nap! That'd mean he wouldn't have any energy to play later!" Dad said giving me a hug.

"Besides I'm in need of a nap as well. I'm exhausted!" Mike said walking over to us and pulled on my hair.

"Hey! Mike What was that for?" I asked him rubbing the back of my head.

"For being so bossy. You're too bossy when it comes to Joshua, I think mom and dad know what their doing, they've done this a few times before." he said. He isn't in a good mood this afternoon I see.

"He is my son Mike. My son with special needs. No one knows what's best for him but me and Ezra- his parents." I stated being in a bit of a mood myself, it's not my fault I haven't been able to sleep these past few days. I've had a lot on my mind.

"Alright guys, that's enough. I swear I'm having a flashback to when you were seven. Stop fighting- and Mike, Aria is right, we need to respect her wishes. You need to remember that neither of you had any special needs, and Joshua does. They have had special training on how to do things with him and we haven't." she stated. It made me happy that she was taking me side in the argument.

Mike patted Joshua on the head and stormed out. "Sorry about him. He has been in the worst of moods all day." dad said apologizing for Mike, because he knew that Mike wasn't going to apologize himself.

"That's alright. Now there are a few thing you need to know about Joshua. When you play with him, be _very_ careful of his side. Then with his arms, before you put him down for the night he need's to his stretches." I went on with a list of things. I don't do well we having my baby gone over night.

* * *

><p>We left soon afterwards. Ezra needed to stop by the university to get some work done and prepare for the next day. To help him I started to grade papers for him. "You know I could get used to doing this." he commented.<p>

I looked up from the paper I was working on. "What?" I asked him. He does this ever night I don't know what would be different now.

"Working with my wife. I wish that you could be teaching right along aside me." he informed me with a smile on his face.

"I wish that I could too but I've got to take care of Joshua. Our new born son. And I'm still recovering from my anorexia, although I think that I'm doing really good." I replied. I would love to be here with him teaching, but I also want to be with my son and I need to be thinking about myself.

He walked over to me and took a seat on the desk in front of me. "Well, I was taking to my boss, and two day's a week he said it would be alright for you to come in, and your hours would go as overtime on my paycheck." he informed me. "He said that he would normally say no to this kind of thing but since we have a special case he's willing to make an exception." he added.

My eyes widened, "I would love that! But what would we do with Joshua? I refuse to put him daycare." I stated I decided this a long time ago.

"I also talked to Hanna and you're mom. Hanna said that she'd be more than willing to take him during that time, and when she can't your mom said that she would. Then, I'd be here to make sure that you're eating and that you're staying healthy." he said letting me know that there would be no daycare involved.

Standing up I put my arms around his shoulders, "So when do I start? Mr. Fitz." I asked him starting to kiss him.

* * *

><p>AN Hope you're enjoying this story, make sure and review to let me know!


	41. Mrs Fitz

It's Tuesday already one of the two day's I'm going to get to work with Ezra. As usual I am getting up at the same time as Ezra, but this time instead of watching him get ready and playing with Joshua, I am too getting ready. Joshua is in his play-pin in our bed room with us. I started looking through my clothes, "What should I wear? I really don't want to look like a student, I want to look like an assistant teacher!" I commented. All of the clothes that I wear right now was what I wore in high school.

Ezra walked over to me and put his arms around me, "What ever you want to wear is fine. Just don't wear sweats." he told me with a kiss. Well no it isn't like I'm going to wear sweats, it's a teaching job not a bus boy at a hamburger joint.

With the help of Alison I finally decided what I wanted to wear. Dark-wash skinny-jeans a blazer with a pink button down with a pair of black pumps that I haven't worn since before I was pregnant. I looked at my baby, "So how does mommy look? Does she look pretty?" I asked him picking him up from his play pin and sat down in the rocking chair.

He smiled at me so I took that as a yes. "Mommy and daddy are going to be gone for the day but don't worry, your other mommy Hanna is going to take care of you." I whispered in his ear. Hugging him and almost not wanting to let go.

Hanna and Ezra walked in, "Let me see my son before we leave." Ezra said picking him up from my lap. He held Joshua up in the air and as he brought him back down he kissed his son on the cheek. I found this overly cute.

"Alright come see mommy Hanna." she said taking Joshua from Ezra and hugged me in the process, "Good luck. Don't worry I'll keep the little man busy." she informed me.

* * *

><p>We left at the same time Emily and Spencer did and we drove to the school. I followed Ezra inside his class room. Everything was set up, even a second chair at his desk. I took the extra one and smiled. "This feel's weird. Usually right now I'm feeding Joshua his breakfast and helping Hanna decided what the kids are going to wear for the day." I commented.<p>

He walked over to me and took his chair, "They are going to be just fine, Alison is there and they can always call us or text us, they can call your mom. They have everything under control." he reassured me giving my forehead a kiss.

Kids started to walk in and take their seats, putting papers in the designated boxes and what not. Ezra stood up in front of the class, "Aright everyone, as you can see we have someone new here today." He gestured for me to stand up. I walked over to him. "This is my wife Mrs. Fitz and on Tuesdays and Thursdays she will be assisting me in teaching." he informed everyone. "Now so you can get to know her she is going to tell you a few things about herself." he said standing aside.

Pulling a strand of hair behind my ear I smiled at them. "Well, I am Mr. Fitz wife. I actually went to high school with a few of you I see. Um, Mr. Fitz and I have a son name Joshua, the light of our life. I love reading and writing." I mentioned a few other things, "Any questions?" I asked at the end.

A few people raised their hands, I pointed to one, a boy on the front row wearing a black hoddie, "Is it true that that Alison girl is back?" he asked.

Oh great, this question isn't even about me. Ezra walked up, "That isn't a appropriate question. Now if you have a question about your new teacher then feel free to ask, but anything else don't bother." Ezra said in slight annoyance at his students. Everyone put their hands down. Alright then, that was a complete waste of time.

* * *

><p>With every period everything started to get better, most likely because we lowered the introduction to 'This is Mrs. Fitz, you new assistant teacher.' and we left it at that, and still people did ask about Ali, I would have answered them, but we don't want the media on her any more than it already is.<p>

* * *

><p>Tomorrow we are going to the first physical therapy for Joshua, but right now the girls and I are having a night out. We are at- of course- the grill. Hanna has been smiling all day, "Well guys I've actually got some really good news!" she said digging around for something in her purse.<p>

We all looked with interest. When she pulled her hand out of her purse she had a ring on, "I'm getting married! Lucas proposed last night!" she said in a very happy voice.

"Hannah, that's great! When is the wedding? What are you going to do?" we all asked her, we were all so excided for her.

"Well since neither of us have really had the 'wedding experience' so we're going to have the full blown out wedding, and we're going to take our time. Besides, we've got to scrape up some money for said wedding." she informed us.

We spent the rest of the night fantasizing about her wedding. The four of us are going to make it the best wedding there can be and it be the talk of the town. Later we are going to make an appointment to pick out her dress. This wedding is going to be the most special out of all of our weddings because Alison is able to be here, and we thought that she was dead.

* * *

><p>AN Make sure and review!


	42. Birthday Party!

When I got up the next morning Ezra was sitting holding Joshua in his arms. I smiled at him, took Joshua and sat down on him lap. "Good morning." I greeted him with a kiss. I too gave Joshua a kiss and held him close.

He squeezed me tight and kissed me back, "Good morning. How did you sleep?" he asked me stroking my hair.

I rested my head on his chest, "I've had better nights. A cross between overjoyed and nervous." I informed him. "Hanna and Lucas are getting married." I stated happily.

We got ready and left for physical therapy. When we got there they pointed us in the right direction. "Hello. This must be Joshua." he said and started showing us things that we need to do with him everyday.

We spent a few hours there and we were free to go, so we went to lunch. Next week we are going to go back and see his progress if he has any, learn some new exercises, and see if we're doing everything right. We went to the house for lunch, Alison and Hanna already had it waiting for us. Hanna is getting really good at being a stay-at-home-mom, we are all proud of her.

* * *

><p>It's my birthday today. Yet, I'm not partially excited about it. It's different now that I've become a mother. My last birthday I was on bed rest and sleeping for most of the day the one before that I was a newly wed and didn't do much because we were still paying off the wedding. It's a Saturday so everyone is home. No one has said anything about throwing me a party, but knowing Ali, they are most likely planning something or other for me. I am however looking forward to what they are planning.<p>

So I get up and out of bed to go see how my baby is doing. I walk into the nursery and he not surprisingly isn't there. I walked around the house and I soon learn that I am home alone. I don't partially like this feeling. There is always someone here now-a-days, and if something happened some one or other would have wakening me up.

Not knowing what else to do I pulled out my phone and called Ezra, no answer. I called Hanna, same with her. So I called Spencer and she finally picked up. "Aria! Great you're up! We need you to come to the park in about an hour, ok?" she said knowing that I knew what was going on but not trying to give anything away at the same time.

Going back to my bed room I pulled some of my clothes out of my closet to wear, "Alright I can do that. What about Joshua and Alison? Do I need to watch them?" I asked her wondering what they would be doing with the kids while decorating and what not.

There was a pause. I could hear the wind blowing in the background, winter is almost here, and we've been bundling the kids up, don't want the babies to be getting sick. "No they're alright, there with Hanna's mom for right now, they'll be coming sometime later." she informed me starting to want to rush to get off of the phone before she says too much.

Hiding my desire to laugh, "Alright then, I'll talk to you then." I said hanging up the phone after she said good-bye. Putting on my new clothes that I bought last week. They were on sale but still very cute, and I need to start making my winter wardrobe.

* * *

><p>While waiting to leave I got onto my Facebook, something that I haven't done in a few weeks, and started posting pictures of Alison and Joshua. After doing so I started looking through all of the comments of the pictures that I've already posted. Mainly things like 'Aww, too cute!' and things like that. On my wall people were putting 'Happy Birthday' on my wall, I smiled.<p>

When the time came to go to the park I bundled up in my winter clothes and brought the kids extra jackets just in case. When I got there, there was silver and gold wrapping and decorations everywhere, the sky is grey going with the theme. I parked and got out and walked to where I saw everyone. Ezra walked over to me and brought me into a kiss. "Happy Birthday." he whispered into my ear.

Kissing him back I smiled, "Thank you." I whispered back to him with the wind blowing through my hair as we walked over to the group.

"HAPPY BIRHTDAY ARIA!" they all shouted. There was a table full of presents in silver and gold paper. There is a theme going on here. It went perfectly with the color of the sky. Almost like a winter wonder land. I've always liked the sound of that.

I walked over to Spencer and Alison hugs, they were the one's to plan this, I knew without having to ask. "Thank you guys! But I told you that you didn't have to do anything!" I said in a happy voice.

"Not do anything for your birthday? I don't think so! And besides it's the first birthday of yours that I've been able to attend in years! Of course we had to do something!" Alison said happy that she got to be apart in some planning. She's right, but this is also my first birthday as being a mother, and that honestly makes me feel old.

My eyes searched for my baby. I spotted him in my brothers arms. Little Joshua is fast asleep. I walked over to him, "How's my baby doing? I'm sure that he's is cold being out here!" I commented taking him up into my arms.

Mike smirked, "In my opinion he was just fine." he said in a smug voice. He has been very crabby in these past few weeks. We don't blame him though, he has been going through a really hard time.

Holding Joshua I could feel him shaking. "Mike didn't you feel him shaking? He is freezing! I'm glad I decided to grab a extra jacket for him!" I said getting Joshua's jacket from my bag and putting it on him, he didn't much care for it, but he would be thankful in the long run.

Spencer stood up on one of the tables, "Alright Aria! Today is your day." she said as Emily joined her. "At your baby shower we weren't able to give you one of your- and Hanna's presents. So we want to give them to you now." they informed me, and looking at Hanna as well.

Form behind their backs they had pink and blue presents that they gave to us taking a seat next to us. With Joshua in my lap I tried to get him to help me open it, but he was too cold. When we looked in side there was two bracelets just like the ones Alison bought for us. One of them said 'Mommy' the other one said 'Joshua'. Hanna had the same thing "Mommy' and 'Alison'. Emily took a seat, "We hand made them, took us forever, but Samara taught us pretty well how to make them." she informed us.

Samara is standing towards the back taking pictures for us. She is Emily's girlfriend, but up until a few weeks ago they've been keeping it on the down low. I don't blame them the gossip around here is horrible, I should know.

I gave her and Spencer hug's "Guy this is great! I love it! I was just thinking the other day about these and wondering what I did with mine!" I said putting mine on and proceeding his put Joshua's on his little wrist, he wouldn't let me. The only thing on his mind right now is staying warm, and I don't blame him, so I put his in my bag.

Hanna felt the same way, "I don't think I am ever going to take this off!" she added not even bothering to put it on Alison's wrist, she'd probably have a cow! That is for sure! Alison do not like the cold what so ever. When the a/c is on she will scream until she gets a blanket put on top of her. I don't blame her though, she's little and it's the air for the big people.

Looking down at the trembling children I felt bad having them out here, "We should really take the kids home, there probably going to have colds as it is!" I said hugging Joshua tight in my arms. He didn't complain one bit, he was happy.

Hanna's mom walked over to us, "I'll take them. Just call me when you get home and I'll also drop them off for you." she informed Hanna and I giving the both of us hugs and taking the kids from us.

When we saw the kids were safely gone they all turned to me, "Present time! Open mine first!" Mona said walking up, her present to me was the only one with pink on it. It was for the most part gold though.

I took the gift from her and opened it. It was a pair of silver pumps and they were covered in pink glitter. Now that I'm a mom I don't quite know where I'm going to wear these but they are very cute, "Thanks Mona!" I said trying to put some enthusiasm in my voice so I wouldn't make her feel bad.

Hanna gave me the next gift, she went with silver wrapping. When I opened it, it was a silver mini dress with a low neck line- strapless. So Hanna. "Thanks! It goes with the shoes!" I knew that her and Mona went shopping together they probably decided to get me an outfit between the two of them, because I see more pink wrapping in the pile.

Mom handed me my present from her, "It's not cute heels or anything but I think you'll like it." she informed me.

It wasn't a big box, quite small actually in gold wrapping. I opened it up to find a bracelet, small and silver. I looked closer to see an engraftment that said 'You'll always be my little girl' I smiled and gave her a hug "Thank you mom." I said putting it on. It was cold against my bare skin but I don't care.

Dad gave me the smallest box yet in sliver wrapping, he didn't say a word, but he, along with almost everyone had big smiles on their faces. I opened it to find two round trip plane tickets, for two weeks in Paris. "Oh my goodness! You got me a trip to Paris? Oh my! Thank you!" I said hugging dad.

He laughed, "You welcome sweetie, but we are going to take care of Joshua for you while the two of you are gone." he said looking at Ezra.

Looking to my husband, "You knew about this? And didn't tell me? Wow!" I said walking over to him and gave him a very excited kiss. I can't believe that we are going to get to spend our anniversary in Paris!

He smiled at me, "I took off of work and everything. Everything is paid for and all we have to do is pack." he informed me hugging me tight and lifting me off of the ground.

* * *

><p>AN make sure and review!


	43. Birthday Party! Part 2

My head was spinning with excitement, I just can't believe that we are going to go to Paris, for two weeks. Without my baby. I am both happy and sad about it, happy because I get a awesome trip with my husband, sad because I don't get to see my son for two weeks, but he will be left in good hands, but I am going to have to make a list of his exercises for them, along with his doctors appointments and what not.

I opened the rest of my presents, all things that would be good to have in Paris. Clothes, shoes, accessories, you name it I probably got it. Then it was on the blowing the candles, they sang me happy birthday, and as they started singing it started to snow, and it was beautiful!

The cake too matched the theme, silver and gold. I got to cut my piece- the first piece. Of course I got a corner cut, I them promptly took a seat on Ezra's lap. I fed him a few pieces, and he happily ate them. Once I was done Mike threw away my plate for me. "Wow I am freezing!" I declared.

Ezra smiled at me and pulled a blanket out from the pile of odds and ends behind him and wrapped it around me. "We're about to go home where there is a heater. You and I can take a nice hot shower together." he whispered into my ear.

Once we packed up my presents and Ezra and I drove home while the rest cleaned the rest of the stuff up. On our way there we sat as close as we possibly could and with the heater on full power. "Wow! That was a great party! It's just that it was so cold!" I stated my face shining, it was getting dark out because of the clouds, although it's only three in the afternoon.

* * *

><p>When we got home we slowly stripped our clothes off and got into the shower and made sure that the water is hot. "I can't believe that we're going to Paris! This is so big, never did I dream that I would ever go to Paris." I said letting the steam warm up my skin, I took a deep breath and smiled.<p>

"I know! A few weeks before you started teaching with me you parents came called me and I quote they said 'We're sending you and Aria to Paris for her birthday and you guys anniversary.' I was flabbergasted! It took me a minute to realize what they said." he informed me.

We got out and got into our winter sweaters. Not ten minutes later everyone else came in and they were shivering! I don't blame them, it's snowing out side! "Well I hope that you've had a great day Aria!" Alison said giving my a hug. She is ice cold and loved that I am toasty warm from my shower.

"Yes, I had a _great_ day! A hell of a lot better day than I expected to have!" I informed her as she let go. I made my way to the sofa and curled up next to my husband.

Hanna shivering like a Chihuahua came in, "My mom is coming to drop the kids off. I'm going to go take a shower!" she told us and ran to the bathroom.

As Hanna said a few minutes later Hanna's mom walked in. "Alright, they've both had naps, and have been fed. I think Joshua came down with a small cold but he should be fine with a little bit of children's cold medicine." she told us setting them both down on the table in front of us.

I picked up Alison and Ezra picked up his son. Hanna's mom left because she had some work to do at the office. Joshua looked really pale, a lot more pale than usual. "Ezra I think you need a take his temperature." I said more as a demand than a suggestion.

He agreed and took him to the nursery. I followed him Alison in hand. I set her in her play pin and she started playing with her toys. I then walked to my husband and son, when we saw the temperature we both raised our eyebrows, 100.1, "Do you think we should take him to the hospital? Or should we call his doctor?" Ezra asked me. I was the one to handle these things, so he didn't know.

Getting my phone out of my pocket I put my hand on his head, it was warm. "We need to call his doctor. I don't know what he'll want to do from there though." I said and led him outside of the nursery. "Alison can you watch Alison? Joshua is sick and doesn't need to be around her." I informed her as we walked to our bedroom.

Calling his doctor I took a seat on the bed, "Hello this is Aria Fitz, I'm calling about my son Joshua, he has a fever." I said to the lady who picked up.

"Ahh yes dear, I think we can work you in if you can get here in twenty minutes." she informed me.

"We'll be right there. Thank you." I said shutting off my phone and putting it in my pocket. I looked at Ezra "They're working us in. We need to be there in twenty." I informed him walking out the door.

Toby and Spencer were sitting in the living room as we walked in, "We're taking Joshua to the doctor. Be back in a little while." we informed them getting Joshua's carrier and walking up to the car.

* * *

><p>As we suspected he is just fine, we got some antibiotics and we were free to leave. So when we got home we laid him down in-between us on the bed and the three of was fell sound asleep after a good and eventful day.<p> 


	44. Big News and Goodbye

I'm doing the last minute packing for the trip. I'm having to pack all of Joshua's things even though he isn't even coming with us. I'm having to make a list of things that mom and dad need to know about him, and this list is turning out to be three pages front and back, and I typed everything out. I didn't realize that we did that much for Joshua, I guess we're just used to it by now.

The girls are in here with me, "Ohh, pack this! He'll think you look hot!" Hanna said digging through my underwear drawer and a once used red lace thong. She packed it for me with a smile.

Pulling my eyebrows together I did show some concern. "You know that I haven't worn that since I've had Joshua. Who's to say that actually fits me anymore." I said. I've lost all of my baby weight and I'm actually in better shape than I was in, but my body is… different. Hanna of all people should know this. We're both still trying to cover up stretch marks… ok maybe not, but not too long ago we were.

They all looked at me like I was almost crazy, "Aria! You are wearing everything that you used to before you got pregnant! I think that'll be fine. You don't need to be so self conscious! That is _my_ job." Hanna stated. I guess she's right… In a weird way.

So I didn't say another word about that conversation and just let it be. Who knows I might want to use it some night. They helped me pack, I'm trying to pack only the essentials so I can go shopping and bring everyone back something or other. "Alright I don't think that I can keep this a secret for another two weeks!" Spencer blurted out of no where.

We all looked at her strangely, what is she going on about? "What secret are you keeping Spence?" we asked her curiosity peaking inside of us. There hasn't been much gossip these past few weeks, just the same old thing.

She looked excited, well more excited than she has been looking. We are all excited, I'm getting to go to Paris, and they are going to be getting new things. "Toby and I are going to have a baby! I'm pregnant! I was going to wait to tell you until after Aria got back, but I just couldn't help it!" she said her voice fill with excitement.

Wow this is something big. Non of us really expected Spencer to have a baby, at least not until she finished school. Hanna and I have even had conversations about this. We all gathered around and hugged her, "Spencer! This is great! I'm so happy for you!" we told her.

As we let go she kept mine and Hanna's hands. "I've seen the two of you take care of Joshua and Alison, and I've wanted that. I mean I've had it in a way, but they aren't truly my kids." she informed us.

* * *

><p>Taking Joshua to mom and dad's house made me kind of sad. I'm not going to get to see my son for two whole weeks, but I'm definitely going to be calling making sure that he is alright and that they are doing everything ok. We got out of the car I took Joshua and Ezra took his things and we walked inside.<p>

The living room looked a lot different, Mike's old play pin was in there. I had requested this so that we didn't have to take that apart as well to bring over here, and so Alison wouldn't be without anything. I set him down on the table and took him out of his carrier and hugged him tight. "I love you baby. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon. Don't do anything too cute while we're gone." I said and handed him to Ezra.

While Ezra was saying his goodbyes to his son I turned to mom and dad. "Alright here is a list of things that we have to do with him everyday, and here is his schedule, please keep him on this, or else he'll be very cranky, and I've never been away from him for this long so can you text me pictures of him?" I asked after my list of multiple things.

Mom smiled and gave me a hug, "Sure, we'll do everything on the list and keep him on his schedule. And as we agreed on I'll either call or text you or Hanna if we have any questions. Now I want you to go to Paris, and for the next two weeks forget all about Rosewood and enjoy spending time with your husband." she demanded. I'm fine with this but some things are easier said than done.

Feebly agreeing I gave dad a hug. "You have a good time and don't worry about us. We'll be just fine." he informed me rubbing my arm.

Then I turned to Mike and gave him a hug. "Finally two weeks of time with my nephew without you bossing us around." he stated sounding relieved. This has been the typical Mike the last few months, but I've learned to shake it off by now.

Giving Joshua one last hug Ezra handed him to dad. "Love you guys! Thank you so much!" we said on our way out, then before we knew it we were gone, it doesn't seem possible, he isn't even a year old yet and we're leaving him for an extended vacation. Well two weeks after we get back he'll be one… but still.

* * *

><p>We left for the airport, and we couldn't help but leave our sadness behind and being excited to this wonderful adventure that is awaiting us. We boarded the plane and waited to take off. Ezra let me have the window seat so a could stare at the clouds.<p>

There wasn't much to do on the trip there, so we just decided to go to sleep. We couldn't sleep forever though. My mind started to wonder, "I wonder how Joshua is doing…" I pondered out loud.

Ezra put his arm around me, "He is sleeping, most likely in one of their arms, and is having two billion pictures are being taken of him." he stated like he knew this for a fact.

I smiled going along with what he's saying, it's easier than worrying. So we sat hand in hand waiting to land so we can start our vacation together.

After what seemed like years we landed in Paris. We got off of the plane and got our luggage. Then got a rental car. We then found our way to the hotel. This took a little while but we finally found our way there.

* * *

><p>AN I hope you're enjoying! Make sure and review!


	45. Paris Part 1

We got there and when up to our room to get situated. It was early in the day there, and we were full of energy. "Why don't you go change into that little sliver dress that Hanna got you and I'll take you somewhere nice." he said in a naughty voice.

A smile came across my face, "I think we can arrange that." I said taking the dress and my shoes and changed. He changed into one of his suites.

When we both were ready he led me back out to the car and he drove me to a nice looking restaurant next to the ocean. Truly beautiful. Ezra opened my door for me and we walked inside.

"Can you believe that we're here? In Paris? It's the honey moon that we never got to have." I said starting to kiss him, and didn't stop until our food came.

It all looked so good! We ate as much as we could but just couldn't finish, we _wanted_ dessert, but neither of us thought we could find the place in our stomachs for it! So we left and took a walk, me putting my heels in my bag and going barefoot.

* * *

><p>We got back to the hotel a few hours before dinner. Love was in the air and as soon as we got the door close our lips were together. I unbuttoned his shirt white he unzipped my dress. We slowly made our way to the bed not thinking to check our phones to see about Joshua.<p>

When we woke up it was dark out side and my phone was ringing. I looked over at the clock, it's eleven thirty at night. I picked up my phone, it's mom. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry to bother you, but we have a question about Joshua. That bump on his side, has it been growing? It is noticeably bigger that it was yesterday." she informed me.

I sat up processing in my mind what she was saying. What it finally got through my mind went back to mommy mode. "It's getting bigger? Alright you need to call his doctor, and keep us posted." I informed her.

Ezra looked at me with curiosity, "Alright, I'll call you when I know anything." she informed me and the line went dead.

Looking at Ezra I leaned against him and put my arms around him. "The bump on Joshua's side is starting to grow." I informed him truly scared for my son, and I'm not even in the same continent to take care of him.

He kissed my forehead, "He's going to be alright. We are going to take our mind off of it until you mom calls back. So for now lets get some clothes on and go explore Paris at night. I hear it's most beautiful at night. We can even enjoy a nice glass of wine in doing so." he said starting to kiss me again.

"That sounds like a nice plan to me." I said still kissing him, but getting up and picking up my dress from earlier and putting it over my head.

We went out and he was right, it's beautiful at night. We took another walk and we probably looked like two teenagers clueless and in love. Sometimes I wish we were teens clueless and in love, but I love my life just the way that it is.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later mom called back, "His doctor wants us to take him in and see what's going on, but he should be fine." she informed me.<p>

"Alright thanks." I said gazing out to the stars. I'm happy to know that Joshua's alright, but my mind isn't in the conversation.

"What shall we do now my prince?" I asked Ezra leaning my body against his and placing my lips on top of his and kissed him with passion.

"Why don't we go see the Eiffel Tower." HE said sweeping me up into his arms and returned the kiss. He walked with me in his arms until we could get to some bikes. We each got a bike and rode our way there.

It felt nice with the slight breeze flowing through my long brown hair patting on my pale skin. We got there and set our bikes to the side. "Are you ready to climb to the top my dearest?" he asked me. It's like we are in a fairy tale land.

"Of course my love. Now I bet I can beat you to the top! Catch me if you can!" I said starting to run up the steps. I'm glad that I decided to wear flats with my dress rather than the pumps I was wearing earlier, if I was my feet would be killing me, but at this point I don't care.

I got to the top first and ran to the edge to see the view. He ran up behind me and put his arms around me, "I got you, and I'm not going to let go, not now not ever. I'm going to keep you right here forever. I love you." he said.

I held his arms where they were on me. "I wouldn't let you even if you tried." I said kissing his throat and looking back to the nights sky. You can see for miles and miles on end, and this moment right now is perfect.

"I'm glad to hear that." he said kissing right under my ear. I wish there was someone here to take out picture so we could have this moment forever, but I forgot it at the hotel, but we will always have this moment. Whenever we have a bad day we can always come back to this moment in Paris.

* * *

><p>We left a little while later and deciding that we were tired we went back to the hotel and striped down to where we weren't wearing a stitch and got into the bed and slept better than we have in a long time.<p> 


	46. Paris Part 2

The sun is warm on my skin and the sun is high in the sky. I rolled over to see Ezra smile. "How long have you been up?" I asked him kissing him.

He smiled, "About thirty minutes." he said hugging me close to him and kissing me back. I put my hand on his bare chest and felt his muscles and felt his six pack abs; abs that anybody would be jealous of. I smiled.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked him as I pulled away.

"I wanted to watch you sleep. You looked so peaceful and beautiful I didn't want to ruin that by waking you. I wanted to let you wake up on you own." he said with a sheepish grin on his face. His messy hair and the whiskers on his face from not shaving the last two day made me want to kiss him more.

"Aww, well maybe tomorrow and can watch you sleep. So you know what's planned. What are we going to do on this lovely morning?" I asked him getting up out of the bed. He sat up and I went to go sit on his lap.

"Well after we get ready we are going on a picnic brunch, then we are going to go sight seeing. Then I have a little surprise for you that you're just going to have to wait to know what it is. And don't worry about what you're going to wear we're also going shopping." he said with an excited look on his face.

I find it a little funny that he is looking forward to shopping, but I'm not going to complain. "This sounds fun, but don't I get at least a little hint?" I asked wanting to know what my surprise is, it's no fun not to at least try to figure it out.

"You just have you wait and see my princess." he said picking me up to where my caves where at his waist and we are kissing.

When he set me down I put on a pretty white flowing dress and a matching flower clip in my hair. "You look beautiful." he stated looking me up and down just like he would if I didn't have any clothes on.

* * *

><p>We picked up our food and went to the park. I set out a blanket and he set up our food. I laid on my stomach and watched him set things up. My eyes started looking around, there was an elderly couple that looked like they'd been in love for years and that made me smile. Someday that will be me and Ezra.<p>

I looked at the selection of food around us. Pasta, red wine, and something with a French name that I can't pronounce but it looks good. I took a wine glass and he poured a glass for me. "Why thank you. All of this looks great!" I stated he laid down next to me and we started to feed each other.

By the time lunch was over neither of us could eat another bite, yet we wanted more the food was so good. I think that we'll be ruined on some foods back home in Rosewood. We packed our things up. "Now time for seeing the sights." Ezra said putting his arm around me and we walked down the sidewalk.

We went to see the London bridge and I remembered my camera, so all of this time I'm taking two billion pictures. We never stopped touching, we always had some part of skin on each other at all times, and I couldn't help but want to make love to him the whole time because of how sexy he looks with his grown out hair blowing in the breeze.

He led me to a formal wear shop. "Ezra when would I ever have the need for a ball gown? I'm a mother in the small town of Rosewood." I asked him looking around, seeing things that Hanna and Ali would be jumping up and down over.

"Because we are going to see the play Romeo and Juliet then we are going dancing, and I think sometime or other you'll get the chance to wear it when we get home." he stated.

Romeo and Juliet was wonderful and dancing was romantic, especially with the love in the air from watching the play. When we got back to the hotel we didn't go to sleep, quite the opposite, we didn't end up sleeping till nearly morning. So, we slept for most for the morning, and I was in my husbands arms.

* * *

><p>AN Make sure and Review!


	47. Coming Home

When we got back up I rolled over and started to kiss him. "You know when Joshua get's older we are going to have to bring him here sometime. This is the most fun that I've had since I can remember." I told Ezra.

He took my hand as we got out of bed and led me to the bathroom. "I think we would all enjoy that. I like your idea." he informed me starting the water in the large craw foot bathtub the two of us sitting on the ledge.

Once the water filled we both got in and smiled feeling the soothing warm water. "We never get the chance at home to take bathes." I commented leaning against Ezra closing my eyes and relaxing.

"I know it feels nice to just sit here and know that we don't have to hurry up for someone else to come in, or to take care of the kids." he agreed with me.

* * *

><p>The rest of our time there was paradise, we loved it. When we started to pack we were sad to leave. We just can't believe that it's already time to go home. I honestly thought that all I'd be able to think about is Joshua, I still thought about him constantly, but not as much as I thought that I would.<p>

We got home and I was exhausted and jet lagged. Ezra was just about the same way, but that didn't stop us from going strait to see our little boy. When we got there, we walked in to dad and Joshua sitting on the sofa watching a football game. "Oh no, please don't tell me that you've got my son to like football!" I said walking over to them.

"You're early!" he said sitting up and turning off the TV, his face turning bright red. He knows that I do not want Joshua around things like that for one because I hate football, and two because I don't want him to feel bad about himself because he can't do all of those things.

I took Joshua from him, ignoring his early comment, "Hi baby! Mommy and Daddy are back!" I said putting Joshua in-between Ezra and I.

Joshua looked up at us and smiled, he even let out a laugh. "Aww! Did you miss us baby? I know I missed you!" I said giving to top of his head a kiss.

By then mom and Mike were in there. "Don't worry we didn't do anything on you list." Mike said in a teasing way.

Letting Ezra hold Joshua I turned to face Mike, "Oh you better have. Do you want him any more handicapped than he already is?" I said.

Mom rolled her eyes, "Yes we did everything on your list, and he was a very good boy. Now he has a doctors appointment tomorrow at three for a follow up on the bump on his side. When we took him they said that they are going to have it removed as soon as possible, when you can be there." she informed me.

Hugging her "Thanks mom." I looked to dad as well, "And thank you for taking care of Joshua, and sending me and Ezra on a fantastic trip to Paris. When ee get everything sorted out you will all get gifts… I just have to find them first… We didn't do a great job of re-packing." I said starting to inch my way to the door.

* * *

><p>We drove home, and they were waiting outside for us. The house looked a little bit different, there were construction workers everywhere. Spencer and Toby are helping and looking after everything. She already had a very noticeable baby bump. Has it only been two weeks? "Hey? Is there a new project that we didn't know about?" I asked walking over to her.<p>

"Aria! You're back! You have to tell us _all_ about it! And we're making the attic into another two rooms. Spur of the moment thing. It's most likely for the kids when they get older." she said running up to me and hugging me with a big smile on her face.

"That sounds fun. And are you sure we've only been gone for two weeks?" I asked with a laugh placing my hand on her belly.

She laughed, "Yes it's only been two weeks, but I'm a little farther along than we thought. I'm four months! So yes, I'm starting to put on a few pounds. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow to see whether it's a boy or a girl!" she informed me.

We walked inside together Ezra and Toby following, and Joshua in Ezra arms. Hanna and Alison are sitting on the sofa while the baby Ali is playing on a blanket on the ground. Ezra sat Joshua next to her. "Aria! How was Paris? I've missed you so much! You'll never guess what Alison did the other day!" Hanna said hugging me.

"Paris was great! Now what did Little Miss Alison do?" I asked.

"The other day I left to get her a bottle and when I came back she crawled to the door! It was too cute!" she said smiling.

Alison came up to me and gave me a hug, "And tonight the five of us are going to go out to dinner and talk about your trip." she said excited.

"About that, can we make that tomorrow? I'm exhausted and I really want to spend some time with Joshua." I said.

Her face fell a little bit, "Oh alright. What about lunch? I'm dieing to know everything about your trip!" She said.

"Joshua has a doctor appointment." I informed her.

"Oh alright that's ok." she said shrugging. I know that they want to know everything, and I want to tell them everything, just leave the most of it for tonight.

"I should probably start helping Ezra get our things in. We have things for all of you. I had a great time shopping." I informed them walking out to the car.

Between Ezra and I, with the help of Toby we were able to get everything inside in two trips. So Ezra held Joshua while I started getting out everyone's gifts. I'm starting to wish we'd repacked everything a little bit more organized, but I guess that's what we get for loosing track of time.

I put everyone's gifts into bags and walked back into the living room. "Alright, the first goes to baby Alison, she won't be able to wear them for a while but they were really cute." I said handing Hanna a pair of earrings.

"Aww, they're so cute! She'll love them!" Hanna said looking them up and down. They are pink and red hearts, nothing much but still cute.

"Then for Miss Alison's mommy." I said pulling out a red cocktail dress. It was spaghetti strap with a low v-neck with ruffles at the bottom. "I figure that Lucas will like that." I smiled with a wink.

"Aria, this is beautiful! Thank you so much!" she said looking it up and down.

"Then for Spencer." I got out a bottle of perfume and handed it to her. She smelled it smiled and thanked me. "Then for Alison." I pulled out a pair of navy blue pumps that I thought she would like.

I turned to Toby, "Last but not least." I handed him a navy blue tie that went to a dress that Spencer has.

They all thanked us. Hanna raised her eyebrows, "Did you not get anything for your son?" she asked me in amazement.

"Of course we got Joshua something. We got him a gold watch, that we aren't going to actually going to give him yet… we probably will when he graduates… collage." I stated.

* * *

><p>We talked for a little while but I started to fall asleep in my chair. It was nine o'clock so it's a reasonable time to go to bed I think. "Well, I'm going to put Joshua down and go to sleep." I said standing up and went to put Joshua down, he's already asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Make sure to review!


	48. Girl's Night

When we woke up that morning we only gave ourselves enough time to get us and the baby dressed before taking him to the doctor. We got there and the doctor took a look at him. "I think it's time that we remove this." he stated and we made an appointment for next week to get that taken care of.

Spencer just got back from her appointment with a smile on her face. I'm guessing that it went good, or she wouldn't have a smile on her face. "Alright, what is it? We want to know!" Hanna, Emily, and I all said in unison.

Spencer put one hand on her belly and the other around Toby, he doing the same. They looked at each other, then to us, "We're having a boy!" they both said at the same time.

We all got up and gave them hugs. "That's great! Joshua's going to have a little brother!" I said in excitement for my son.

Hanna looked half way disappointed, "My little girl is going to be out numbered!" she complained.

We all smiled at her, "That'll just make her even more of a star than she already is!" we comforted her.

* * *

><p>That night the girls and I left for a fast food restaurant. "Alright, we want details. We've heard about the beauty of the Eiffel Tower, now what happened between the two of you?" they asked me cutting to the chase.<p>

Blushing, "Well, we didn't get too much sleep. When we weren't out seeing the city we were in our hotel room with the lights out, TV off, but we were definitely _not_ sleeping. " I said looking down at my hands and I could feel a blush come onto my face. It's kind of awkward talking about that, even if it is just to my best friends that I tell everything to.

They all smiled, "So are we need to look out to see if Joshua is going to be a big brother?" they asked teasing me, but there was a hint of seriousness in their voice.

Not expecting this comment, I was very surprised. "No! No, we were very careful." I said thinking back through out the past two weeks.

Hanna raised her eyebrows, "Are you still on those pain killers from your C-Section?" she asked knowing that meds can cancel out birth control.

"Hanna, I've been off of those for over five months. I didn't stay on those for more then three, and I wasn't even supposed to be on them for that long." I said, noting her lack of observation to the medications I was taking. I'm going to have to remember that if I ever get onto any more medication.

"Sorry, just checking. You can never be too sure. Anyway, how long has it been since you changed your birth control anyway? You know you have to change it out every so often, then it takes a few days to kick in." she stated.

"Oh about three months, and I honestly do not think that Joshua is going to be a brother any time soon, if ever, any way in a way he will be, I mean Spencer is having a baby." I said.

"Don't take out the option though Aria, you might want to try for another sometime." Emily said. I have a feeling that they are wanting for to be pregnant. What the hell? Is what I'm thinking on the situation.

"I know, and I'm not, I'm just not ready for another one right now." I stated in total seriousness. Another baby right now would be confusing for everyone.

"You know Aria, there is a chance you could get pregnant even if you are on birth control. There always is. It's something to think about." Alison stated. She has done her research on this type of thing, and it was when we were fourteen. Why we needed to know that stuff at that age, I have know idea, there were a lot of things that we knew at fourteen that looking back, we had no need to know those things.

"Yes I know that there is, but let's not jump to any conclusions. Why are you guys being to persistent on the matter anyway? Do you want two more kids in the house opposed to one?" I asked thinking about how hard it was with two right now.

They all shrugged, "Aria, it's just that we want you to be happy, and we think it would take some stress off of you if you had another baby, one without so many problems." Spencer said.

"I'm not _that_ stressed, and yes that would probably make me feel better, but I don't know. We need to wait and let it play out, that's the only thing to do." I stated trying to end the conversation.

They feebly let it go, but I know that it will be coming back up, and soon. Probably in about two or three weeks, and they'll bring it up by giving me a pregnancy test, and I'll take it to prove them wrong.

For the rest of the night we just talked about this or that, the subject of me having more kids didn't come back up and I am glad. We talked about Spencer's plans with her baby boy. She's going to take off a semester of school to take care of him, then go back to finish. Hanna, Alison and I have agreed to look after the baby for her. Now whether her plan works out or not, I am going to support her in what ever she wants to do.


	49. Surgery

A week has past and Ezra and I have to get up extra early for Joshua's surgery. As soon as it's done with Ezra has to high track it to work though. So we are getting ourselves and Joshua ready. We're the only ones up, it's still dark outside. It feels odd.

We drove to the hospital, me half asleep, and Joshua fully asleep. Ezra is awake enough to drive us there safely. "Are you nervous?" her asked me taking my hand at a red light.

Letting out a deep breath I looked back at my baby. "Of course I am. That's our baby that there about to cut on. What parent wouldn't be nervous." I know for a fact the Ezra is nervous too, he's made it quite obvious.

* * *

><p>Once the procedure was done with they wheeled him back in to us. "Everything went great. We are going to keep him over night as we discussed. You can stay the night with him, but it is not suggested. We suggest that you go home and eat take a nap if you want, but he is being taken care of here." they told us. I don't think this is the first time they have done this before and they are being very strait forward about it.<p>

We nodded our heads and Ezra left for work. I stayed there for a little while longer with my baby. A nurse walked in, "I know you're concerned about him, but really you should go home and talk with your family about everything." she said. They've all but kicked me out.

I unwillingly agreed. So not knowing what exactly to do with myself went home. Ali met me at the door, "What are you doing here already? I didn't expect you until late tonight." she stated giving me a hug leading me inside and into the kitchen where Hanna was making silly faces at Alison who is sitting in her highchair.

"Aria! What are you doing here? Is Joshua alright?" she asked starting to get nervous.

"Yes Joshua is fine. The nurses, and even the doctor all but kicked me out. So I decided to humor them and came home. I said walking over to Alison who gave me a big smile when she saw me. I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Why didn't they want you there?" Alison asked me taking a seat on one of the stools next to the counter.

"I guess they didn't want me worrying all over him or something. I guess I am a little overprotective of him, but I think that I have the right to be." I stated.

"You do! With everything that has gone on in our lives, in your life and in Joshua's life, you have every right to be overprotective of him, and you're just trying to do what's best for him." Hanna stated, making me feel better.

* * *

><p>After lunch Alison came with me back to go see Joshua. When I saw that he was awake I smiled at him. "Hi baby! Look who came to see you! It's mommy and mommy Ali!" we've just started calling each other mommy's to both Joshua and Alison, but to Hanna and I to our actual children we are just 'mommy' to everyone else we have their name behind it. It's kind of weird but it's just how it works with us, and Hanna and I are alright with it.<p>

He smiled when he saw us, but that smile didn't last long. He wanted us to hold him, and alas we aren't allowed to hold him just yet. Now I see why they didn't want me to stay long. I feel so bad for my little boy. "Let's go. I want to be here, but it breaks my heart that I can't do anything for him just yet." I said and we left not fifteen minutes after we got there.

When we got back to the house Hanna raised her eyes, "Alright what is going on up there? You weren't gone more than half an hour?" she said picking Ali up and walking to us. We all took our seats in the living room.

Almost laughing I nodding my head, "I'm not allowed to hold him. He wanted me to hold him. It was hard to stay when I couldn't take care of him." I said leaning back in the recliner.

The phone rang so Alison got up to get it. She walked back in, "Hanna it's your fiancée calling! He wants to talk to you!" Alison said in a taunting voice.

Her face turned red she gave Ali to me and went to save the phone from Alison. "Your mother is goin' to talk to your future daddy!" I said bouncing her on my lap.

She cooed and started blowing raspberries. She is a very happy baby today. I'm glad, because I know that Joshua is not very happy. I feel so bad for him. I'm glad that I have Alison to keep my mind off of Joshua.

This makes me think of something. I guess I get what the girls were talking about when they started pushing the subject of having another baby. Another baby to love, and to be able to help me get through everything that is going on with Joshua. This floated in my mind for a while, but when I realized what I was doing, I quickly pushed the subject out of my mind. That is not realistic

It's been four weeks since we got home from Paris, and everything has gone back to normal, but we are all getting tired. Alison has started to teeth, and is keeping everyone but Spencer up at night, and Spencer is exhausted because, she's well, pregnant. She is thinking about taking off of school early because she is so tired.

* * *

><p>AN Make sure and review!


	50. Teething and Some Unexpected News

It's Saturday and I've been up since five in the morning. I got up with Alison for Hanna. She's gotten the least sleep out of all of us. "Come on Alison, don't you want something to eat? It'll make you feel better." I said to her. She didn't answer but she did throw up all over herself. I felt her forehead, yup she, as expected has a temperature.

Carrying her into the bathroom I stripped her clothes off and started the water. I put her in and she started to scream. "No sweetie, this is going to make you feel better! Better? Do you want to feel better? Come on it's alright." I said trying to comfort her, but I wasn't doing the best job of it.

Toby walked in to see what the screaming was about. "Hmm, I'm going to have to remember that teething isn't easy." he commented taking a seat on the floor.

I laughed, "It isn't easy, but you want them to have teeth don't you? It'd be kind of hard to eat solid food if you didn't have teeth." I joked.

He laughed and nodded his head in amazement of how such little things needed so much attention. "How do you guy's handle it? You know I'm scared to death." he informed me.

"It comes naturally, and when you love them enough you don't care how hard it is." I informed him.

He smiled, "You can go back to sleep. I'll finish Alison's bath for you." he offered me, most likely wanting to get some practice in for when his kid comes.

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep, but I will start the laundry, Alison has gone through six outfits these past two days!" I commented picking up her soiled clothes and walking to the laundry room.

A little while later I heard my own son crying. So before anyone else would be able to wake up from it and ran to go get him. "Hey buddy mommy's right here. What's wrong?" I asked him seeing the look in his eyes. In one of his screams I saw that in his mouth a tooth was starting to make it's way out.

Walking to the kitchen for something for him to chew on Toby look at me with a questioned look, "We've got another teething baby in the house." I stated pulling a toy out of the freezer and gave it to Joshua.

* * *

><p>Once everyone got up Ezra took Joshua and Spencer insisted on playing with Alison. Hanna, Emily and Ali took my hand and told everyone we'd be back in a little while. "Guy's you could have at least let me change my shirt. Alison threw up on me this morning." I said.<p>

"We aren't going anywhere you need to looked all dolled up for." Ali said rolling her eyes getting into the car.

We drove to a drug store and they went to a aisle with, of course, pregnancy tests. "Again with the pregnancy tests? Guy's I am not pregnant." I stated in annoyance.

They against my will paid for it and drug me into the bathroom. "You say that you aren't pregnant. Prove it. You haven't had your period yet. You've usually had your period by now." Hanna said putting the box into my hand.

Rolling my eyes I took it. "Alright I'll take it to show you guys that I'm not. And Hanna, how exactly do you know whether I've had my period or not, and how do you know when I have my period in the first place? " I questioned walking into the closest stall.

"Well, you let me play on your phone and I was looking through you calendar." she said defending herself.

I walked out and we waited for the results. I pulled a brush out of Ali's bag and started to mess with my hair. Emily looked at the test after a minute. "Aria." she said in a almost sorry voice.

I looked at it and my heart sank. "No, I am not. I don't care what that says. We already have our hands full with the two that are already here. Then Spencer is. How, we were so careful?" I asked in awe. How were they right?

Tears were in my eyes and I hugged Emily, not knowing what else to do. "Aria, are you really that upset about having another baby?" she asked me.

"No, I'm happy, but I'm also overwhelmed and scared." I stated. I already love the child that is inside of me, I just don't know how to handle this most recent news.

* * *

><p>We went strait home and Emily took Joshua for Ezra and I and I took Ezra to the back yard. We took a seat on the grass leaning against the wooden fence. "Well, Hanna and Ali have been having it in their minds that I'm pregnant, so today they made me take a pregnancy test. Do you want to know what it said?" I asked him.<p>

He has his arm around me and a smile came across his face. He is probably thinking that they were being crazy for thinking that, but apparently they weren't. "What did it say?" he asked assuming that Hanna and Ali were wrong by the way that I was talking.

I took a deep breath in preparation of what I'm about to tell him. "It came back positive. We're going to have another baby." I informed him in a quiet but happy face.

This caught him by surprise. "We're having another baby?" he asked not expecting the new that I just told him. I didn't either when I found out, that's for sure.

"Yep. When we go in we should make a doctors appointment." I said getting up. He got up too but he took me and kissed me like he did in Paris when we were alone. A deep passionate kiss, his way of saying that he is happy.

"Finally a chance at a normal pregnancy." he stated in almost relief.

"_Don't jinx it!"_ I demanded him. Saying things like that can be a bad thing, I do not want another complicated pregnancy. I don't think that I would be able to take that.

* * *

><p>We walked inside and to the kitchen where the phone is sitting on it's charger. Everybody but Emily is in there, but she already knows. Right now I assume she is getting ready to go for a swim.<p>

When Spencer heard what I was saying she raised her eyebrows. When I hung up she was almost jumping up and down, "You're pregnant! Aria that's great!" She said giving me a big hug.

"Thanks! But you do know that I can't be very far along yet." I stated due to the fact that we are all wondering about the sex the baby, and that it is just one baby. It'd better be just one baby. We would really have our hands full if it were more than one.

The rest of the day the house was consumed about talking about the incoming kids and playing with kids that are already here. It's a really good thing that they decided to turn the attic into two extra rooms. We are even considering making the basement into three different rooms, but we decided to wait and see how everything turns out in the attic before we make any conclusions.

* * *

><p>AN I know, it sounds a little crazy for her to have another baby- but expect the unexpected! Make sure and review!


	51. Telling the Parents

Emily and Spencer get off of school early today, Ezra doesn't though, he actually has to work late. Same with Toby they are both working long hours to pay for everything. Alison has a job but it's only part time. Emily is considering getting a job, but doesn't really want one, or for the matter have time for one. Before Spencer found out she was pregnant she was job searching, but now she has changed her mind. Neither Hanna or I are in a position to where we can get jobs.

Spencer took a seat on the sofa next to me. "I have made my decision. I can not do any more school while being pregnant. I am exhausted and can't do any more." she stated rubbing her baby bump.

I'm oddly happy about this. I've been worrying about her, school has been tough on her, and I don't want her pregnancy to be anything like mine. "Do what you feel that you need to do, and _don't strain yourself_!" I ordered her.

She smiled at me, knowing what I'm thinking. I've mentioned that to her before. "I know that's why I taking a break from school." she informed me in a matter-of-fact way.

"What am I going to do without you Spencer? How am I going to get all of my homework done?" Emily asked her. They do their homework together every day and Spencer helps her understand everything that they've learned.

"I'll still help you with your homework, I just won't be going to class. I just need a break." she said. She kicked off her shoes and her feet were swollen. She started to rub on them.

I heard Joshua start crying again. "I swear he is crying twenty four seven. I'm tired and didn't get a bit of sleep last night." I complained. I swear, the babies teething is going to be the death of me, and my being pregnant does not help the situation, that is for sure.

Hanna got up, "I'll get him, you rest. I know that you don't have time to take a nap before going to see your parents, tell them the news." she said going to get Joshua for me.

"You're telling your parents today? Without Ezra?" Emily asked thinking that it would be kind of weird if I told them without Ezra- the father of the baby.

I laughed. "No he is going to meet me there, then we'll tell them." I informed her. I had my first doctors appointment yesterday, I am six weeks. So not very far along. Spencer is almost five months, just one more week until.

* * *

><p>I rested for a little while then got up to get ready, no matter how tired I am. Honestly right now we all wish that we could just leave here and sleep all day, but we get up and take care of the kids. I took a shower and got dressed. I looked in the mirror to make sure that I looked alright then proceeded to walk back to the living room to get Joshua. "Alright we I guess we'd betted head out. We'll be back in a little while." I said walking out the door.<p>

When I got there I walked inside. Mona and Mike were sitting on the sofa making out. "Ahh, young love. And you don't even have to stay up all night with two babies in the house." I commented putting Joshua, who is sitting in his carrier, on the table.

They suddenly pulled away and looked at me, "Aria what are you doing here?" he asked me very surprised. I'm guessing he thought he had the house to himself tonight.

"Umm, mom and I planned for Ezra and I to come to dinner. Where is mom and dad?" I asked him running my fingers through my hair getting it out of my face.

He looked confused. "What do you mean you and mom made plans? They just left for some kind of date or whatever." he said kind of annoyed.

I started to become very annoyed with everybody. "Well I had something I need to tell everyone." I muttered under my breath and walked into the kitchen pulling out my phone and dialed moms number. As soon as I heard her pick up I didn't even let her say hello, "Mom I thought that we were going to have dinner tonight! Ezra and I need to talk with all of you!" I stated.

"That was tonight? Oh, I'm sorry honey. I'll tell you what, we'll be home in a hour and a half. Until then why don't you hang out with Mike and Mona." she said.

Know that this is my only option, I agreed. So I walked back into the living room where the two of them had Joshua in-between them. "Mom and dad will be here in a hour and a half. So you're going to have to put up with me until then." I informed them.

"Oh no, that's fine! I haven't talked to you in forever! How have you been?" Mona asked me in a oddly happy voice, I think she is just trying to be my friend, since she is dating my brother, and her best friend is my best friend.

"Um, I've been fine. The kids have been keeping everybody up all night. Teething is going to be the death of me." I said sitting down in the recliner and laying my head back.

"Oh is he getting his teeth? That is too cute!" She said. It might just be the hormones and lack of sleep, but her happiness is really getting annoying.

We sat in an awkward silence until I felt a sudden sickness in my stomach. "I'll be right back." I said and walked to the bathroom where I lost the little that I've had to eat today. I have been very nauseous all day today actually the last week or two.

I washed off my face and made sure I looked alright then walked back out. A few minutes later Ezra came in. "Sorry I'm late my boss decided to have a surprise faculty meeting." he said giving me a kiss. I stood up so he could sit down in my spot and I could sit on his lap.

"It's alright mom and dad forgot about our plans, so they should be here in about a half hour." I informed him. He texted me earlier say that he'd be late, so I wasn't worried about him, otherwise I would have been.

* * *

><p>We sat out the time in which mom said they would be here and sure enough they walked in with a not-to-happy looks on their faces, but when they saw me put their best fake smiles on. "Hi honey! So what's you're big news?" mom asked leaning against the door frame. She is most likely hoping that they'd be able to go back out after Ezra and I tell them what we want to say.<p>

Shifting in Ezra's lap to where I was totally facing mom and dad I smiled. "We're going to have another baby!" I informed them in excitement and just getting it over with, from the looks on their faces that's what they wanted.

They had to do a double take. "What? You? Have another baby? Isn't Joshua already a handful? And isn't Spencer pregnant too?" dad questioned me in amazement. I guess they had it in their minds that we were never going to have anymore kids. I guess we had that in our own minds for a while , or until we found about me being pregnant.

Ezra smiled, "Yes we are. We weren't expecting this, but we are happy about it." He informed them like a proud father. He is a proud father. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Mike turned pale. "You mean that I'm going to be a uncle again?" he asked me, in an almost unhappy voice.

"Yes that is right." I stated. Everyone seemed more surprised than happy for us, and that is hurting my feelings. I am really looking forward to this baby.

Mom saw the sadness cross my face, "Well we are all very happy for the two of you. We're just a little surprised. You've never mentioned anything like this before." she informed me.

"Well, I'm about six weeks along. I had my first appointment yesterday." I told them trying to lighten up the mood in the air.

* * *

><p>The mood did lighten a little bit, but instead of talking we got Joshua and left, it was very awkward. On our way back Ezra had Joshua in his car so I'm alone. Tears came into my eyes. My parents aren't happy that I'm having another baby. I expected them to be overjoyed, I mean everyone else has been.<p>

* * *

><p>I parked into the driveway. I got here before Ezra, he is going to get us some dinner. So I walked inside. "Aria? You're already back? How did it go?" Hanna asked me leading me to the nursery.<p>

Taking a deep breath I told her everything. With me crying to was most likely hard for her to be able to make out the words that I was saying, but she was understanding. Spencer walked in and her face turned white. "It didn't go very well did it?" she knew right off the bat. I guess you could see it in my face.

"No it didn't, but I think that they just need sometime to get used to it… I'm going to go take a walk if either of you want to come." I said walking out the door.

Spencer followed me out the door. We walked together, we didn't say anything though. I'm glad that she came with me because I do not want to be alone right now. I'm also glad that Ezra isn't here to see me like this. He'd feel bad even though he has no reason to feel bad for me. Although I know that inside he feels just as bad as I do about the situation.

* * *

><p>We got back from our walk just as Ezra was getting home. I took the food and he took the baby and we walked inside. He set Joshua down next to Alison so they could play together. Joshua has learned that even though he can't craw he can still roll around to get places and follow Alison… or sometimes get away from Alison. It's quite funny actually.<p> 


	52. The Kid's Birthdays!

It's Alison's birthday! We invited my mom and dad to the party that we're having in the back yard. I have a small baby bump now. I heard that in a second pregnancy you get bigger faster, so I'm not too surprised. There hasn't been too much time since we told my family, so I'm kind of nervous, but I'm trying to focus on Alison, she's one year old today! We are all very excited!

When mom and dad got there I went over to them and gave them both hugs. "So how are you guys? Has my news sunk in yet?" I asked them wondering if it was alright to talk about my unborn baby in front of them.

They put their arms around me. "Yes it has. We didn't act like we should have when you told us. I think we owe you an apology… So we are truly sorry. We are very excited for you. We're excited on be grandparents again. You just took us by surprise." they both told me truly looking sorry.

"Apology accepted. Not I'm sorry just to run off, but I have to use the rest room!" I said running inside, another round of morning sickness hitting me. I am really getting tired of throwing up all of the time. It'll pass in time though. When I was pregnant with Joshua I didn't have morning sickness very much after my third month. Spencer on the other hand has been throwing up non stop, she is honestly miserable, but she knows how to put a happy face on and have a good time.

Walking out I saw Hanna and Lucas holding Alison together. He has really taken a liking to her, and it is very cute. He looked down at his soon-to-be daughter and gave her a kiss as Hanna put a nice big piece of chocolate cake in front of her, to which Alison ate head first. By the time she was finished she was literally covered in chocolate. From the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. There was many pictures of that.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day we were all exhausted, but we made time after the kids were in bed to all gather up in the kitchen. Lucas is still here, he is most of the time, so no one is surprised. "I can't believe that it's been a year since I had Alison! I feels just like a few weeks ago! And she's getting to the point where she is close to walking! My baby is growing up so fast!" Hanna gushed.<p>

Laughing, "I know. And the day before that we got Ali back! Two Alison's in two days!" I commented thinking back to the day Alison was born:

"_She's so beautiful." was all she said. Now she wasn't crying because she was in pain, she was crying because she was so happy. She looked at me, "Do you want to hold her?" she asked me with a smile. _

_Taking a seat next to her I smiled, "I would love to." I said taking little baby Alison into my arms. There was flashes everywhere from Spencer, Emily, and Alison taking two million pictures, mainly to keep themselves occupied. _

_The person came in to put the name on the birth certificate, Hanna smiled, "Her name is Alison Aria Marin." she informed the person. _

_Tears started to well up in my eyes. "Are you sure?" I asked her referring to my name is going to be Alison's middle name. _

_Hanna smiled at me, "Yes, you have been there for me though everything, and you're my best friend." she informed me looking at her baby in her arms. _

* * *

><p>It doesn't seem like it's been that long since I was pregnant with Joshua and I got to hold Hanna's baby for the first time. Although when the kids keep us up all night that feels like forever ago.<p>

Spencer shifted in her seat, "So much has happened since then! And oddly enough there has been more good than bad. I never thought I'd hear myself say those words!" she said yawning.

Emily looked up from her phone that she has had her face buried in for the whole conversation. "I know right! Two years ago we were having to deal with so much crap, I'm glad that it's over!" she stated. We all agreed.

Heading to bed I started thinking about Joshua's birthday. It isn't for another week, but birthday's are on my mind. It's going to be superman themed. Joshua is a super baby, so that's where we thought of the theme.

* * *

><p>It's Joshua's birthday time! I'm am all over the house getting everything ready. Since Alison's party was outside Joshua's is going to be inside. The living room and kitchen is covered in superman, well, everything. Posters, cups, plates, banners, you name it we probably have it. Mom and I got a little excited while shopping yesterday.<p>

After getting everything ready I went to go get Joshua ready. He got a smile on his face when he saw me. "Hi baby! Happy first birthday! Are you excited?" I asked him picking him up out of his play-pin and putting him in the ground. I also got him a superman costume. So I got down on the ground and put it on him. The legs were, as expected, way too long, so I tied the extra material into knots.

* * *

><p>Finally everything is ready… With the acceptation of myself. Hanna walked up to me and laughed, "Well, you done a great job of decorating. Now go get dressed people should be showing up any time now!" she ordered taking Joshua from me.<p>

Ezra is out picking up his cake. We bought his, but my mom made a cake that everyone else could eat on. So that's good. Joshua has eaten cake before and loves it so I'm not concerned with him not eating. He is kind of a finicky eater, but I'm working on getting him out of that habit.

After I got ready Ezra was home and we waited for everyone to get here. While we were waiting we played with Joshua. Going with the theme Hanna dressed Alison in a wonder woman costume, and she is very cute in it. From the pictures looking back the kids are most likely going to think that this was Halloween!

* * *

><p>Once everyone was there we opened presents, ate cake, took pictures, and just had plain old fun. Once I got a chance I took a seat. Lucas is sitting next to me. "So are you looking forward to all of this? Kids? Birthdays? The whole ten yards?" I asked him. That might scare him a little, but he needs to be sure that he's ready for this life.<p>

He shrugged. "Yeah, I love Alison and everyone here. I think that I going to enjoy it here. I'm actually just ready for the wedding to be here." he informed me.

Laughing I rubbed my belly, "Yeah, couldn't the two of you had it like three months ago? I'm going to a huge maid of honor!" I stated looking down at my big belly.

He laughed too, "You'll look fine. Everyone will be looking at Alison anyway." he stated.

"Alison? Wouldn't that be you and Hanna?" I asked hitting his shoulder.

"Naw, Alison is too cute, Hanna and I aren't going to be able to get any attention at our own wedding." he stated in a teasing way.

After I rested for a while I got up and took my son from Ali. She smiled, "You know you should have dressed up too. It'd be cute. You could have been cat woman." she smiled.

I laughed at her, "Yeah I big pregnant cat woman." I said rolling my eyes taking Joshua to his high chair so we could put his cake in front of him. Ezra assisted me in getting Joshua in, with my belly in the way it's kind of hard.

We watched him cover himself in cake. I found this too cute. So as we watched Ezra and I took a seat. He took my hand, "How are you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm good, starting to get pretty tired. I think the kids are too." I informed him, leaning against him, but all I could think about was the day that Joshua was born.

_Then we heard it, the beautiful and wonderful noise of a new born baby. My baby. My vision was blurred but from what I could see of him, our little boy is perfect, he might not have from the knee down, but he is still beautiful in my eyes. I saw bright flashes from all of the pictures being taken. "You did great." Ezra whispered in my ear before I totally fell asleep. _

_When I woke up I was in a different room and everyone was in there waiting for me. Ezra is sitting in a chair right next to me holding our baby. He looks like a perfect daddy. I tried to sit up but the cut on my belly prevented me from moving very well. I looked around then back to my baby. "How is he?" I asked trying to get a better look at him. _

"_You're awake!" Ezra said standing up with Joshua in his arms. "He's just fine and he's perfect. Do you want to hold him?" he asked me repositioning Joshua in his arms. _

"_You must be kidding. Yes I want to hold my son!" I said ignoring the pain shooting across my stomach. He handed me Joshua, and showed me how to hold him since he didn't have as much legs as most babies. _

_Flashes from multiple cameras went off. He has my eyes and Ezra's nose. He doesn't much hair, but the little he does have is jet black, almost like Harry Potter. I laughed in spite of myself. _

* * *

><p>Once the party was over both of the kids needed baths. So Ezra offered to give the two of them baths. I went strait to bed and went to sleep. It was a very good party, but I've been up and going since five this morning. Three hours earlier than I'm used to getting up.<p> 


	53. False Alarm and A Confirmation

Spencer is taking a break from school now. So she is staying at home. Today is my day to work so she is going help watch the kids. It's getting kind of awkward to work now, I'm considering to, as well, take a break. I get up anyway and get dressed.

We got there and by third period I was sick, and I mean _really_ sick, it was not the pregnancy kind of sick. In-between periods I looked at Ezra. "I'm sick, and I don't mean pregnancy sick, I'm mean I am sick. Honestly I think I need to call Ali and have her take me to the house." I informed him collapsing in my seat.

He agreed and I called Ali and went to the front of the school to wait for her. She looked almost worried about me. "Are you alright sweetie?" she asked me as I got into the car and she started driving to the house.

Laying my head back I smiled. "Yeah I should be fine. Just need to sleep off a bug that I caught, most likely at school." I informed her. I thought about all of the kids that were missing today, and earlier this week.

* * *

><p>When we got home I went strait to bed and slept for the remainder of the day, then through out the night. It was a deep dreamless sleep, and by morning time I was refreshed and ready to go.<p>

When I felt it time to get up it went to the nursery to see how the kids are doing. I got in there and they were awake, Alison's standing in her crib, and Joshua's sitting up. I picked Alison up and put her on the ground and picked Joshua up and started to do his stretches with him.

A little while later Spencer came in, "Looks who's awake, I was about to go make sure you hadn't died!" she teased me sitting down in the rocking chair next to me leaning back and started to rub her belly.

"No, just needed some sleep. How's the little one in there?" I asked placing my hand on her belly and leaning back against the wall.

She smiled, "Baby good. He actually let me sleep last night." she informed me with a smile. "So you have your ultra-sound today! You're going to get to see whether Joshua is going to have a brother or a sister! I am too excited for you!" she added with excitement.

Yes I am very much looking forward to seeing my baby for the first time. I looked at the clock, my appointment is at eleven and it's eight, so I need to get ready. Joshua, Alison, Hanna, and Spencer are going to go to a baby music class while I'm gone, and should be back by the time the time I'm able to get home.

* * *

><p>Ezra met me at the doctors office and we went in. They brought us back to the ultrasound, and when I was able to see my baby happiness came across me. My baby is alive and well. "Would you like to know the sex?" the technician asked us after she looked at something's about the baby.<p>

Smiling, "Yes!" Ezra and I said in unison. I've been waiting to see whether Joshua is going to have a brother or a sister. In apprehension I squeezed Ezra's hand.

Looked at us the tech smiled, "You're having a girl! Congratulation's!" she informed us starting to wrap things up.

* * *

><p>We drove home, and as expected they were already home and waiting for us. Spencer is holding Alison and Hanna is holding Joshua and they are all watching Blues Clues together. "Wow, did you ever think that we'd catch Hanna enjoying watching Blues Clues? Just a year ago you couldn't stand that show." I stated.<p>

She shrugged and stood up. Joshua got an annoyed look on his face, he was watching that. "It's grown on me, and the kid's seem to like it, so I'm not going to complain." she stated putting the squirmy Joshua into his fathers arms. I took a seat next to Spencer.

So shifted to where she's facing me. "So is it a boy or a girl?" she asked before even saying hello to us.

Smiling and taking Ezra's hand, "We are going to have a girl!" I informed everyone happiness overwhelming me.

The girls looked very happy. "That's great! I can't wait to go shopping!" Hanna exclaimed. Starting to think about all of the things that she wants to spoil her with.

* * *

><p>Spencer is due anytime now, I'm five months and she is nine. She is getting a little nervous. Toby is freaking out. I think what's keeping him sane is that the Hanna, Alison and I are going to be there for support.<p>

The girls and I are going out for dinner. It took a lot to convince Spencer to go, she's been very uncomfortable, but we did finally convince her. So we are all sitting around a table and waiting for our food to come out. "I can't believe that there are two more kids on the way, and one should be here anytime now!" Alison stated taking a drink of her Dr Pepper.

I laughed, "I know that feeling, but it's starting to feel real. I've just been so busy with Joshua that I haven't had enough time to think. He has an X-ray tomorrow. I'm kind of nervous about it, but I'm hoping for the best." I stated.

Spencer got quite all of the sudden, "You alright Spence?" Hanna asked her putting her arm on Spencer's shoulder.

"I'm not totally sure, but I think I'm having contractions." she stated starting to rub her belly, and her face turned as white as a ghost.

We, almost freaking out rushed to the hospital and called Toby to get over here as fast as he could. The excitement Has got my baby girl roused about, she is moving like crazy.

* * *

><p>After rushing her to the hospital, we learned that it was just a false alarm, but her little boy should be here anytime now. So we went home and we all went to bed after all of the excitement. In bed I placed my head on Ezra's chest. "What's wrong?" he asked me.<p>

Before I could answer him I had to run to the restroom with another round of morning sickness. After I cleaned out my mouth I looked at him, "That is what's wrong. I have been throwing up non stop through out this entire pregnancy, and I'm only half way through. Everything I eat never stays with me!" I complained walking back to the bed room.

He started to stroke my hair, "We can give your doctor a call in the morning. See what he thinks." Ezra suggested trying to find a way for me to feel better. These past few week's I haven't been feeling good at all, I haven't even gone to work- and I love work!

* * *

><p>Morning time came around and I called my doctor and told him some of my problems. He made me an appointment for tomorrow to come in and see if he can give me some medicine to make me feel better. There was an opening today, but Joshua has his X-ray today, and I don't think I would be able to handle that by myself. Ezra has to work, so he can't come. Ali is also working. So Spencer agreed to come with me so I didn't have to be by myself. Hanna would have gone with me, but she didn't have anyone to take care of Alison.<p>

So Spencer and I made our way to Joshua's doctor. We got there and we waited outside the X-ray room to get him. We walked him back to his room, and waited for about a half hour, then finally the doctor walked in. "Well I took a look at Joshua's X-Ray's, and based on the tests we've done on him, he is going to be a little slow, and his development is not progressing like it should, a part of the slowness, so for now we just need to monitor him." he informed us.

After processing what he just said, I got concerned. "Wait, does that mean there is something wrong with his brain?" I asked in almost horror. Spencer rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

"Yes, but there isn't anything to be concerned about." he reassured me. "When you pay out make a follow up appointment." he instructed us.

We did as we were told and went home. Hanna saw the looks on our faces. "What did the doctor say?" she asked us putting Alison down in her play pin. I put Joshua in there with her.

"Well, As expected, Joshua is slow, but that also means that there is something wrong with his brain." I informed her sitting down on the sofa. She sat down next to me, I put my head on her shoulder.

They comforted me, but I didn't really want to think about it. So I just turned on the TV and started flipping through channels, and eventually fell asleep on the sofa. Spencer made her way back to the bed room and went to sleep herself. Hanna stayed up with the kids for us.

* * *

><p>When Ezra got home I told him about it. He reminded me that we were expecting this and that it wasn't anything new, and he's right, but now it's official, it's different now. At least it feels different.<p>

Ezra and I are sitting on our bed with Joshua, "The three of us should get out of town for the weekend." I stated feeling the need to get out of Rosewood for a little while. Everything could be put on hold for a weekend right?

He laughed at me, "I thought you wanted to stay here until Spencer has the baby, and that's anytime now." he reminded me kissing the top of my head.

Letting out a sigh I put Joshua down on a blanket on the floor. I turned back to Ezra starting to kiss him. "Then let's spend the night at the apartment." I suggested, trying to find a way to get away from my mind. "I'm sure my parents would love to keep him for the night." I added continuing to kiss him.

He pulled away, "We don't need to just give them Joshua for the night on such short notice. You know that. I know you're a little stir crazy right now, but just remember that Spencer is going to have her baby any time now." he said stroking my hair.

Relaxing a little I leaned back and watched Joshua. "He hasn't started to talk yet. Alison started to say words a long time ago." I commented after thinking about for a little while.

He didn't say anything for a while, "He will when he wants to. You know he goes on his own time." he stated with confidence. It's true, Joshua does go on his own time. He will want to sleep, eat, whatever, at the strangest of times.

* * *

><p>AN Make sure and Review!


	54. Travis, and Seizure

Another week has gone by and Spencer still hasn't had the baby. So she is going to be induced tomorrow if she doesn't go ahead and go into labor sooner then that. The girls and I are in the back yard sitting in the shade if the big oak tree. "So are you nervous for tomorrow?" I asked her.

She laughed, "Yes! For no reason in particular, but I'm still scared!" she informed us. Rubbing her belly and leaning back in her chair. "But I know that as long as my girls and my husband are there, that everything will be just fine." she said with confidence.

Placing my hand on her belly I smiled, "I know the feeling!" I commented and we all laughed. I started to rub my own belly. I have a little girl on the way, it's hard to believe. Seems like just yesterday that I was getting ready for Joshua to be here.

* * *

><p>We all got up very early the next morning and made our way to the hospital. Ezra is staying home to take care of Joshua and Alison. So we are just sitting there in the hospital room waiting for something to happen. It took a while but she finally started to have contractions. "The first of many." Hanna commented.<p>

I hit her arm, "Don't make her feel any worse than she already is! We need to keep her _calm_!" I scolded her.

From lack of sleep Hanna is a little irritable right now. "How would you know? You had a C-Section!" she complained.

"Don't forget who coached you through labor. Not your mother, not Lucas. Now if you don't mind I think we should be quiet and do everything we can for Spencer. She isn't exactly feeling the greatest right now." she ordered her, a little irritable myself. I got even less sleep than she did.

For a while everything was quiet, Spencer took a nap and I think I dozed off too. Hanna texted Lucas and Ali and Emily watched a movie on their phones. Finally she started to make some progress after we came back from dinner.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, and a lot of pain, on all of our parts, Spencer and Toby had a little baby boy to witch they named Travis. He looks most like his father, but has his mothers features. As soon as they all got situated The girls and I got all got a chance to hold the newest addition of our family.<p>

When we finally got home for the night it was close to midnight. I checked on Joshua gave Ezra a kiss and went strait to sleep. It's been a long and exhausting day, and I am so glad it's over. I put my hand over my belly to feel my baby girl move around.

I only got to sleep for about an hour before I had to get up due to morning sickness. I rescheduled my doctors appointment for early today, so hopefully the doctor will give us some answers. Ezra felt me leave the bed and came to check on me. I looked at him, "I don't think I'm going to be able to go back to bed. I'm going to go sit on the sofa and watch TV, you go ahead and get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." I stated making my way to the living room.

He followed me, "No, I'll stay in here with you. I took a nap when the kids did earlier, so I'm fine." he reassured me. He took a seat in the recliner and put his arms out motioning for me to sit on his lap. I did. I started flipping through channels and put it on a movie, that I didn't really pay attention to.

We fell asleep right there after a few hours. I did have to get up two or three times. We awoke with the sun shining down on us. So we groggily up off of the sofa. Dad is going to watch Joshua for the day, and he is very much looking forward to looking after him without mom and Mike all over him.

So we got ready and left. We got to mom and dad's house and walked in. "Joshua is looking forward to seeing his grandpa!" I called out as I walked through the door. Ezra who is carrying Joshua, walked in ahead of me.

Dad walked in for the kitchen, "Hey buddy!" he said taking Joshua from Ezra. He then looked at me then gave me a hug, "How are ya?" he asked me.

I just nodded my head. I definitely don't feel the greatest in the world. "Well, I spent yesterday at the hospital with Spencer. Her little boy is here. His name is Travis. So that wore me out, than I got less than two hours of sleep last night due to morning sickness, then we had to get up early." I vented.

Walking to the sofa dad sat down and I leaned against the armrest. "Well, I can keep him as long as you need, he can just spend the day here, or even the night. I'm fine with it, and I'm sure that you're mother will be fine with it." he offered see the exhausted look in both mine and Ezra's eyes.

We took him up on the offer, and said that we'd be back later to drop off Joshua's over night things. So we left to go to my doctor. We got there and had to wait for a while but we got to a room eventually.

When my doctor came in he took a seat. "Alright Aria, what seems to be the problem? You weren't scheduled to come for another two weeks." he asked me looking through my file.

I told him about my excessive morning sickness and that I couldn't keep anything down. When I ate dinner yesterday, it only stayed down for about an hour. He took a blood sample and left us to wait to see what's going on. So I pulled out my phone and started looking through the pictures taken last night and I showed them to Ezra.

A little while later a nurse came in to check my blood pressure, my vitals, and reflexes. She then wrote some things down in my file and left. Ezra and I went back to what we were doing, Travis is really a handsome baby.

* * *

><p>Finally, after over thirty minutes, and after I started falling asleep on Ezra's shoulder, the doctor came back in. "You're blood pressure is very low, and you body is becoming deficient of things very important, vitamins and the such, and that isn't good for the baby. This is due to your morning sickness. So here's what I want to do. You need to be admitted to the hospital for a day or two, get your blood pressure under control, and give you an IV, and we'll see how that helps." he informed me writing some things down.<p>

Ezra looked concerned, I'm too tired to really care that I need to go to the hospital, "Is Aria and the baby going to be alright?" he asked placing his hand on my belly.

"They'll both be just fine once we get everything under control." he reassured us. "But I do think that I would be a good idea to call who ever is taking care of your son and make sure that they can take care of him for a while longer." he added.

* * *

><p>We made our way to the hospital. I called dad and the girls to tell them what's going on. Hanna agreed to meet us there so she could see where I'm going to be. "Wow, two of us in the hospital at the same time. One just had a baby and the other has a blood pressure problem." Hanna commented when she saw me.<p>

They got me into a room and IV set up, so I just went to sleep, Ezra did the same. I insisted that Hanna go back and stay with Spencer and the baby and I'd text her when I woke up. So she reluctantly left.

I slept for as long as they would let me. The nurses constantly took my blood pressure. After a while I just couldn't get back to sleep, so I did as I said I would and gave Hanna a text. She accompanied with Alison and Emily came by. "I tell one person that I'm up and three come." I commented.

The laughed at me, "Spencer wanted to come, but we insisted that you were alright. Didn't want her to freak her out." Ali informed me taking a seat on the side of my bed.

"I _am_ fine, just a low blood pressure problem, and I'm deficient of a few things, but we're getting everything under control." I stated with confidence.

* * *

><p>After a little while of looking through pictures, I started feeling sharp pains go through my chest, and my stomach. "Oh my goodness." I mumbled sitting up. I felt my heart accelerate, and I was having trouble breathing. Then I suddenly lost all control of my body.<p>

"Aria? Aria! Can you hear me?" I could hear someone saying to me. I could feel put an oxygen mask on my face, I tried my best to take deep breaths; this is easier said than done.

About an hour later I was back in control of my body, but I was sore and very tired. Opening my eyes I looked to Ezra, "What happened?" I asked him, focusing my eyes.

He took my hand and gave it a kiss. "You had a seizure and went into shock. It was a good thing that we were here. You're going to be staying longer than over night. Right now they are running some tests and trying to find the right medication for you." he informed me.

Scanning the room, I didn't see the girls. "Where are they?" I asked Ezra. I might not have seen the girls, but I did however see many wires attached to me and at the other end machines. Hearing my heart rate I looked at it, I saw that I was most likely freaking out just a little while ago.

"Hanna went to go check on the kids, Ali and Emily followed. I don't really think they wanted to be here at that moment. I promised to call them when you woke up. Spencer doesn't know anything, we don't want to worry her. She's having a few problems of her own, heart related." he told me brushing some hair out of my face.

"Does dad know?" I asked him thinking about Joshua. I want to see him so bad. How long am I going to have to go without getting to see my baby, and protecting my unborn baby at the same time?

He took a deep breath. "No, I didn't get a chance to call him, I've been pretty busy." he stated letting some stress fill his voice.

Not wanting to move, I looked for my phone, it's sitting on the table. "Can you hand me my phone?" I asked him needing to call dad, and get him to bring Joshua up here to me.

He quickly moved to get my phone at my command and handed it to me. I quickly dialed. "Hello?" I heard Mike answer. Why would he be answering dad's cell phone?

"Mike give me to dad I need to ask him something." I ordered him, not in the mood to chit-chat with him about why he has dad's phone.

"Aria? Are you alright? You sound like hell." he said, with concern in his voice.

"What do you expect I'm in the hospital. Now give me to dad." I said letting annoyance filling my voice.

He then gave me to dad. "Hey sweetie, how are ya doing?" he asked me.

"Um, I'm going to be here for longer than we thought. So do you think you could come by so I can see Joshua?" I asked him.

"What happened?" he asked his voice draining from the happiness that he probably had from playing with his grandson.

"… I'll tell you when you get here." I stated.

"We'll be right there." he stated and the line went dead.

Ezra took the phone away from me. "Alright I've already told the girls, they're on their way. Now you need to rest." he ordered me putting a blanket over me.

* * *

><p>I did as he said until Dad, Mike, and Joshua got there. "What happened?" they asked giving Joshua to Ezra, then looking back to me.<p>

"I had a seizure, and then I went into shock. They're still waiting on my medicine to come in." I informed them.

Looking to my son, in Ezra's arms, you could tell I wanted to hold him, so Ezra placed him on my to where he wasn't bothering any of my wires, or hurting me. I smiled at him, "Hi baby! I bet you're wondering what's going on aren't you?" I said giving the top of his head a kiss.

On the other hand, Dad and Mike started to freak out, "You what? Why? How?" they asked in disbelief.

"A combination of things, but we're working on getting everything under control, and it is very important that we all stay calm, any stress what so ever could be harmful to Aria and the baby." Ezra told them as, Hanna, Ali, and Emily walked in.

Hanna ran up to me and gave me a hug, "I was so scared for you! I love you! How are you? Are you alright?" she asked looking me up and down, doing a threat assessment.

"I'm going to be just fine." I reassured her. Getting tired I had Ezra took Joshua back, and I unwillingly felling asleep.


	55. Homecoming, and Family Time

Another day goes by and Spencer doesn't know about my situation, and she is now planning on coming and seeing me. We can't stop her, so that is what's going to happen. So I am trying to look the best that I possibly could, but that isn't very good. My morning sickness still hasn't gone away, and I keep on being woken up when ever I manage to go to sleep.

Spencer walked herself over here, "Hey! I thought that you'd be out of here by now?" she questioned me without really looking at me. Then once she did get a good look at me her face lost all color. "What happened?" she asked me.

"I had a seizure, and my morning sickness had gotten out-of-hand. So my doctor wants me to stay here until everything gets under control. Joshua came by yesterday so I could have a chance to see him." I informed her.

"Oh my goodness." She said as she sank into the nearest chair. "When?" she asked trying to absorb what I just told her.

"Um, yesterday. A little while after I was admitted." I reluctantly told her. I don't really want her stressing about me, I want her to be happy about her new baby, and I want her to be able to take care of herself.

She looked around the room to everyone, "Why am I just now hearing about this?" she asked in a almost accusing way.

"We didn't want you to be worried. Right now is a happy time for you, and we wanted to keep it that way. Aria is going to be just fine, and so is the baby. She just need's to get some things taken care of." Emily told her.

She let that matter go, "So when do you think you'll be able to go home?" she asked me, but looked to Ezra. He knows more than I do, most likely because I doze off while people are speaking right now.

"It depends. Right now, at least a few more days. She's hasn't been getting any better, so not anytime soon." he informed her.

* * *

><p>Another two days goes by and Spencer and Travis area allowed to go home. I on the other hand still have to stay. I <em>am<em> getting better, so that is good. Mom and dad are coming over later so Ezra and I can see Joshua. I miss him so much. I am hoping that I'm going to be able to leave soon so I can have my baby back.

Ezra is sitting here with me, and I am trying to get some sleep. I've actually gotten to a schedule where I'll sleep in-between the rounds of the nurses coming to check on me, for this I am partly glad, but I'm also concerned about this for when I go home, I'll be up every hour!

* * *

><p>Once I started to be able to keep food down to a certain degree, and my blood pressure got back on track I was permitted to go home, but with strict orders not to work or carry around the kids. I am thankfully allowed to hold them though. In able to get to this point I had to be in the hospital for two weeks.<p>

Walking inside everyone is gathered in the living room. Mom and dad are also there and mom is holding Joshua. "How are you sweetie?" Ali asked me giving me a hug and helping Ezra lead me to the sofa.

Smiling, I took a seat next to Spencer. She is holding Travis. "I'm alright. Tired, but I'm alright." I informed everyone. I looked to mom and lifted my arms for her to give me Joshua She walked over to me and put him onto my lap. "Hi baby! Mommy's home! That means that you're going to be able to come back home!" I said to him and he smiled a big smile at me.

He put his hand on my face, "Mama!" he babbled looking me up and down making sure it was me. I smiled at him with great joy and kissed his hand. This is the first word that he has ever said in my presents

I said hi to all of the kids and went strait to bed and slept for a long time. I felt Ezra join me about an hour later.

* * *

><p>The weeks have gone by and there really hasn't been anything going on. Mainly sleep, and sitting around. I've gotten pretty bored. Everyone has gotten a little restless, we've all been wanting to get out of town these past few days.<p>

I pulled out my computer to post some new photos of Joshua on facebook. I started looking through my newsfeed. I jumped in my seat with excitement when I saw a certain post. "What'd you see to make you so jumpy? You've hardly moved in a week!" Spencer commented seeing me.

Looking at her with excitement, "You'd be jumping too if you knew what I know!" I said clicking on the link.

She looked with curiosity, "Well would you care to enlighten me?" she asked putting the laundry she was folding to the side and walked over to me.

"TALYOR SWIFT IS COMEING TO TOWN! I _HAVE_ to get tickets, then I'm entering to win backstage passes and get to meet her! Then of course we're going to have to go to the meet and greet!" I gushed with excitement.

She raised her eyes, "Sounds fun, but how much _are_ the tickets? We've got kids in the house that come first." she said being logical. She could at least let me have a fantasy.

"Well if I win the contest, which I will know if I will in exactly one week from today, they're free. If I don't they are, for the cheapest seats around fifty dollars a ticket." I informed her looking up the details.

She laughed, "Well let's hope that you win the contest. Email the rest of us the link so we can enter too, make your chance in going to the concert better." she ordered me.

I did as she said and emailed it to everyone. After I got through with that I went to see Joshua. He is in his play-pin and Hanna is changing Alison's diaper. "How're the kiddos?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

She smiled putting Alison in the play-pin with Joshua, "They're good. I think Joshua is missing you though. You usually do the diaper changing. You usually feed them, and here lately you haven't been able to." she informed me rubbing the top of his head, and walking towards me.

This made me sad. I miss doing everything with him too. I truly wish that I could do everything with him, but I'm just not in a position where I can right now. "You know that I want to do those things, even if they're just little things." I said, to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>That night when Ezra got home I gave him a hug. "I <em>need<em> to get away for a little while. I can't take care of my own son. I feel useless." I cried leaning against him.

He put his arms around me, knowing that my hormones are getting to me. "It's alright. You know that I can't leave right now because of work though." he stated.

I wiped away the tears. "I know. Um, I think I'm going to spend the night with mom and dad. Maybe take Mike to radiation tomorrow." I informed him.

"Are you sure? Can't you wait until the weekend?" he asked me.

"Um, no. Listen, Joshua was begging me to take him on a walk today. He wanted me to carry him around. I just need a day away. Then this weekend we can go somewhere together." I said walking to our bedroom.

"Alright. I'll pack some things for you. Then I'll book a hotel in Philly. Does that sound alright?" he asked me brushing my hair from my face.

I smiled. "Yeah that sounds fine. I'm gonna go call mom. Wow, I wish I could rewind time right now." I commented walking to the kitchen where I left my phone.

He followed me with a teasing look in his eye. "And to when would you go back to?" he asked me.

"Paris." I told him simply walking outside to the front porch and took a seat on the swing, and dialed mom's number.

"Hello?" "Hey mom. Can I crash over there tonight?" I asked her.

"Um, sure. But may I ask why?" she asked.

"It's just really hard for my to be around the kids and not be able to even help take care of them, so I need some away time. Then this weekend Ezra and I are going to go to Philly." I informed her.

"Alright. As long as we get Joshua while you're gone." she said.

"Sure thing. I'll be there in about an hour!" I told her and hung up the phone and went to go see if Ezra was finished my packing.

* * *

><p>When I got there, there was a bag on the bed but he wasn't packing, he is lying on the ground throwing Joshua up in the air, and they are both having a good time. "Doesn't look like there too much packing going on here." I commented sitting down in the rocking chair.<p>

Ezra looked up at me, sat up and smiled. "How about mommy holds you while I pack for her. I get too distracted when you're around." Ezra told Joshua placing him in my lap and continued to packing some of my things.

When he was finished he took both my bag and Joshua into his arms and walked me outside. "I'll see you tomorrow after work." He said giving me a kiss and putting my bag in the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>I gave him and Joshua both hugs and drove to mom and dads house. When I got there Mike was already outside mowing the lawn. "Hey Mike! Would you do me a favor and carry my bag to my bag inside?" I asked him giving him a hug, and noting that he was very sweaty. I'm guessing that he did the back yard first.<p>

He smiled and took the bag out of the car. "The doctor has you on some pretty strict orders doesn't he?" he commented walking me inside.

"Yeah, it scared everyone when I had a seizure." I told him grabbing his arm for support while walking up the two steps to get to the door.

He opened the door for me and we walked inside. "Aria, hey. How are you?" mom greeted me as I walked in taking my bag from Mike.

She walked me to the sofa and had me sit down. Mike went back outside to finish cutting the grass. "So how are you sweetie? Really, I know that you miss Joshua." she said putting her arm around me.

"It's hard. It's really hard, and I'm trying to do the right thing, but it just feels so wrong. I know that I have to take care of my daughter, but I have a son too, one that needs me; and I need him." I said with a tear running down my face.

"I can't even imagine how you must feel, but I see why you want to away time." she stated.

"Well tomorrow I'll do whatever I can to help. I'll drive Mike to radiation." I offered her so she wouldn't have to take off of work.

"Alright. That way I'll be able to get a few things done at school. Thank you." she said, "Do you want to help me finish dinner?" she asked me.

"Sure. What are we having?" I questioned her rubbing my belly. I am very hungry right now, I'm eating for two!

We walked into the kitchen together. "We are having spaghetti with meat sauce, then for a side we are having broccoli. Then for dessert I made some chocolate chip cookies yesterday." she informed me. "I've already started the noodles and the sauce started and they are almost done, so I just have to do the broccoli. Could you stir the noodles for another minute the put them in this bowl?" she asked me.

Bringing a stool next to the stove I took a seat and did as I was asked. Mike walked in a few minutes later. "Dinner's almost ready. Now go take a shower. It'll be ready by the time that you're out." mom told him as he walked by.

He nodded his head acknowledging that he heard us. "So how has Mike been doing lately? He and I haven't really been talking these past few weeks." I commented.

All mom did was nod her head. "He's been keeping to himself lately. Radiation is ending next week. The cancer has pretty much gone away, but the damage has been extensive. I really wish that we would have chosen to do the surgery instead of going through all of this. I don't even know why we chose the radiation." she said with stress in her voice.

Getting up to set the table, "Well it's not like I had any input in the matter. I didn't know until it was already decided. But beside that matter, he seems to be doing alright. I mean he was just mowing the lawn. That has to count for something. I couldn't mow the lawn even if I wanted to." I stated.

Mom laughed at me. "I know that you're sad that we didn't tell you anything until all of the decisions were already made, and today is the most energy he's had in over two weeks, and honestly he puts on an act when you're here. You've been through so much, he worry's about you. We all do, but we all also know that you're going to be ok. Honey I know that you probably don't realize it but you've been in a pretty emotional state lately. Lat week when you came for Sunday lunch you started crying because Joshua needed a diaper change." she said.

"Mom, I know that I've been emotional. I just don't realize it until after I start the emotional outbursts. The reason that I was crying when he needed a diaper change is because I haven't been able to even carry him around in over two weeks." I informed her.

She saw the look on my face, it was a sad look and she gave me a hug. "I know sweetie, but it'll all be worth it when you have you're baby girl here, and she is going to be a happy healthy baby." she comforted me.

Dad walked in then, "Aria." he said in surprise, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting or something ?" he asked me in wonder. I'm pregnant, not on my death bed. I thought but pushed the thought away from my mind.

Laughing I took a seat at my usual spot at the dinner table, "I'm spending the night. Not being allowed to take care of Joshua was getting the better of me and I need some time away. Mom also offered to take care of Joshua for the weekend." I informed him.

"I'm just fine with that. Spending some time with the little man. How's he doing?" he asked me.

"Um, he misses me. I miss him, but he is getting a lot of extra daddy time out of this, so I think that he's happy about that." I said.

By then everything on the table was set and we're just waiting on Mike. When he came out his skin is pitch white and almost green. "Mike are you alright?" I asked him getting up not sure what I was planning on doing by getting up.

He smiled, "Yeah I'm fine. Just haven't done that much work in a long time. I don't think I want anything to eat tonight. If I'm hungry later I'll eat something." he said trying to get back to his room.

"Why don't you sit down with us then. I'm sure you want to catch up with your sister." mom disciplined him.

He reluctantly took his seat. "So Aria did you hear that Taylor Swift is coming to town? Mona went crazy when she heard." he said trying to make small talk with me.

"Yes! The girls and I all entered to win tickets. We're hoping because we're take up many members of the Rosewood population it'll make our chances of going better if we all entered. I'm really hoping that one of us will win so I'll be able to go!" I said with excitement.

They tried to force back laughs. "Well we're glad that you're excited, but don't get too disappointed if you don't get to go." dad said making sure that I wasn't going to get my hopes up too much.


	56. Motherhood

After dinner I decided that it was time for me to go to bed, I am exhausted, and feeling a little cross-eyed. So I walked to the sofa and started to make it into a bed. "No Aria, you need to sleep in an actual bed. Take ours. We'll sleep in your old bedroom." mom ordered.

"No, I came on such short notice, I am not going to run you out of your own bed." I said continuing to make it to where the sofa would be at least semi comfortable.

Dad took the things out of my hands. "You're our daughter. Grown up or not it's our job to take care of you, and assist taking care of our grandchildren. You are not running us out of our bed. We are offering it to you so you can be more comfortable." he said throwing the blankets I was arranging aside, he picked up my bag and started to push me his bedroom.

Mom's in there getting some clothes for the night and tomorrow. "Alright Aria, do you need anything? If you do you can always just call us, but we should be up for about another hour or two." she said.

"Um, no I think I'm fine. Thanks though." I said as they walked out. I changed into my PJ's and got into bed. It felt weird being in a big bed all by myself, but my tiredness reigned over the oddness and I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Lurching up out of bed my stomach started cramping. This isn't the first time that it's happened. I've been having Braxton Hic contractions here lately, in another week or two I'm going to have to start going to the doctor for weekly ultrasounds to make sure that the baby stays in long enough.<p>

The pain started to intensify so I got up out of bed to walk around and get some water. I looked at the clock. I'd only been sleeping for about two and a half hours. So I walked out and not to my surprise mom and dad were still up. "Are you alright?" they asked me seeing that I was awake and up out of bed.

Putting one hand on my back and the other on my belly I scoffed. "Well if the baby would let me sleep I'd be doing a lot better. I guess it's not her fault though." I said walking around trying to get the pain to pass.

Mom cocked her head, "I know that position. You're in pain. What's wrong?" she asked me getting up out of her seat and walked over to me.

"There isn't anything wrong. I've been having some Braxton Hic contractions and they've been getting to me. That's all." I told her getting a glass and got some water. I sat down next to dad. "Anyway after it passes I can always get back to sleep easily." I added.

After that I went back to bed and slept for the rest of the day and I slept very well. I also had odd dreams. One of my dreams was that I was running a marathon while being pregnant. Another on was that I gave birth to a ice cube. Pregnancy dreams can be very weird.

* * *

><p>When I woke up it was around eight and Mike has to be there at nine. So I got up and dressed and went to go eat some breakfast. Mike walked in a few minutes later dresses eaten and ready to go. "Alright just let me clean off my dishes. Then afterwards if we're both feeling up to it we could go do something fun." I said.<p>

He smirked at me, "Like what? You can hardly move, and I'm sick." he said. He is very much right and he was stating the facts, but he is ruining the mood. I want to get some quality time with my brother. We never did that when I was living at home. The really only time were we spent quality time together was when we were in Iceland.

Waddling over to my bag I handed it to him a walked outside. "I don't know. We could go to the lake and feed the ducks. Like we did when we did when we were kids. Doesn't that sound fun?" I suggested.

He rolled his eyes, "There's a reason why we haven't done that since we were little kids. It's for the little kids. Last time we went we both found it lame. Remember?" he said assisting me out to the car.

Adjusting the steering wheel to where I was comfortable I started driving to the hospital. "Things have changed since then. We could bring Joshua. I wouldn't be able to take care of him, but if Uncle Mike wanted to I'm sure we'd all have fun." I said.

"So you want to go get the person that you're trying to get away from? Yeah that makes a lot a sense." he said. I've come to notice that he isn't in a very good mood in the mornings.

"Alright, if we are physically able to, without Joshua we are going to go feed the ducks and we are going to have a good time." I stated in authority. I know that I'm his sister but he has no right to talk to me like that, and I have every right to make him come with me.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever." he said looking out the window as I parked in a handicapped spot at the hospital. For the rest of my pregnancy I get a handicap sticker and I am not complaining.

We walked in and I let him sign in and I got out my phone after he went back to play on face book and see what everyone is up to. Hanna has recently posted some new pictures of Joshua and Alison together. They were outside in the grass with a few flowers around them, and if I do say so myself they were adorable. There was another few with Joshua and Travis together. The baby boys of the house.

* * *

><p>While I waited I took a little cat nap in the chair. Before I knew it Mike was shaking my arm to wake me up. "Aria! Aria!" he said in an almost annoyed voice.<p>

"OH! I'm sorry! You know I take little cat naps, I can't help it." I said placing one hand on the arm rest and grabbing his arm with the other and he helped me stand up. "Are you ready to go feed the ducks. I'm honestly kind of excited. You should be too. It'll give us a chance to spend some time together." I stated. Even though I'm seven months along, I am determined to do something that I think is fun.

He laughed at me, "What ever. Oh and you might want to check your phone when I walked out it was beeping." he said as we walked out the door and started to make our way to the car.

I did as he suggested and looked at my phone. It was a text from Hanna. _There is seriously something wrong with Joshua, call me!-Han_ she put. Worrying about my baby I gave her a call. "Hanna? What's wrong? I asked her as soon as she answered.

"Well, you really shouldn't panic, but he started uncontrollably throwing up so I called his doctor and he has an appointment in an hour, so I'll go with you, but you do need to come to sign him in." she informed me.

"Alright. You don't have to go, I'll just have Mike carry him." I said volunteering my brother to assist me.

Mike heard this, "Hey! I have plans thank you very much! I don't plan me life around you, you know!" he said in annoyance.

"Well mom and dad left me in charge of you so stop your whining and let me finish my conversation with Hanna." I ordered him.

"No, I _really_ want to get out of the house. It feel's like I've been trapped inside these four wall forever." she stated.

"Alright well let me get Mike where he needs to be and I'll make my way over there." I told her and hung up the phone.

"Alright, who and where?" I asked him.

"With Mona at home." he informed him.

"Does mom and dad let you and Mona alone together at home?" I interrogated him.

"Yeah. They do."

"Let's see if a text to mom will prove you correct." I said pulling to the side of the road and took out my phone.

I texted her and she gave me the ok, so I proceeded to take him home and drive home myself. I walked in and Hanna was getting dressed and Spencer is holding Joshua on one leg and Travis on the other, and Alison is playing on the floor. "Hey, Joshua is ready to go. So you just need to wait on Hanna. I think that she's planning on going on a date after this. Aren't you excided for her fitting tomorrow?" she asked me.

"I am! The wedding is so soon, but honestly I'm more concerned about my bridesmaids dress! I was tiny the last time I had it on, we're definitely going to have to make some adjustments. How is Joshua?" I said sitting down.

She placed him on my lap. "He's doing better, but we haven't fed him anything because we're afraid he won't be able to keep it down." she informed me. "And you bridesmaids dress is going to look just fine, and besides you're her matron of honor." she comforted me.

I gave her a hug. "Thanks Spence." I said. Travis looked up at me and smiled looking for some attention. "Hi Travis." I said giving the top of his head a kiss.

By now Joshua is sleeping and leaning against the arm of the chair. Hanna just walked in, she is holding Alison's hands walking her in. We are all really hoping that she will be walking on her own by the wedding so she can be the flower girl. She's going to be either way, but we really want her to walk.

* * *

><p>We went to the doctor and poor little Joshua has a sinus infection, so he now has some antibiotics. He is in his crib taking a nap and I am in bed trying to get some nausea to go away. Ali walked in. "You know you look pretty pathetic right now." she informed me.<p>

Sitting up I smirked at her. "Yeah, well I have an excuse. I feel sick, and I mean really sick." I stated resting my head on the head of the bed. "Besides it's not like I'm allowed to do anything anyway." I said.

She took a seat on the side of the bed from me. "Now look _and_ sound pathetic. So I am going to take you to get you hair done. You haven't had it does since when? The week before you left for Paris?" she asked cocking her head to the side and looking through my closet trying to decide something for me to wear.

"All you have is mom jeans. You need a serious makeover." she noted pulling out my only pair of maternity skinny jeans and a deep v-neck navy blue blouse. "Now put this on and I'll do your makeup." she ordered me.

With no intention of doing what she said I laid back down and put the blanket over my head. "I don't feel like it." I mumbled.

She yanked my blanket off of me. "Oh really? Well did you ever think it might make you feel better? Come on get up, or I'll make you get up." she said pulling on my arm.

"NO! Spencer! Ali's trying to make me move!" I said being a tattle tale. I honestly do not feel like doing anything. I've done a lot today. More than my doctor would approve of.

Spencer with Travis resting on her shoulder walked in with an exhausted look on her face. "Ali, leave Aria alone. She is under doctors orders to rest. Now if you really want to help someone in the house, you can watch the kids while I go do some thing fun." she said rocking Travis trying to keep him asleep.

"Alright I will. You go have fun." Ali said walking over to Spencer and taking Travis into her arms and going to sit in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

* * *

><p>Quickly going to sleep I don't know what happened after that, but when I awoke in replacement of Ali in the rocking chair with Travis, it's Ezra with Joshua. "Hey daddy." I commented sitting up.<p>

He smiled and walked over to me giving me a kiss. "I missed you." he stated putting Joshua on the ground with a few toys to play with. HE then got onto the bed with me and started kissing me.

Kissing him back I smiled, "I missed you too. Mom and dad are going to take Joshua for the weekend, so we have that time to do whatever we want to." I said.

He got a guilty look on his face, "Actually I've already made plans for us. I kind of promised my brother we would go see them for the weekend…. He also wants us to bring Joshua." he informed me.

"This weekends was supposed to be about the two of us." I said, not complaining but not entirely happy either. I'm really wanting some alone time with my husband. IS that too mach to ask for?

"I know, but he said he's even pay for the gas to get there, and they haven't gotten to meet Joshua yet. I know it could have been better timing, but next weekend it's just you and me. What ever you want to do, we'll do it." he said kissing me again.

Ali and Hanna convinced me that I wasn't packing the right things when I started to pack, so giving up I let them pack for me. Now-a-days I look for comfortable, they look for fashion. I'm humoring them. So I'm sitting on my bed laying down while they pack what ever they want to pack for me.

* * *

><p>AN Make sure and review!


	57. Some Fun Times

We're getting ready to leave and I am honestly dreading the long car ride, and we're going to have a sick baby with us. "Alright guys, I'll text one of you when we get there. Be good, don't throw any wild parties without me, and if you do rid of the evidence before we get home." I joked with them getting into the car making myself comfortable.

Ezra got into the drivers seat and we headed out. "Try to go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there." he said rubbing my leg. I did as he said and quickly fell asleep. I've just been exhausted these last few weeks. I am so ready for my nine months to be over, I'm seven now so I only have a few more to go.

Ezra didn't wake me up, it was the kicking in my spine that did. It feels weird having kicking, Joshua never did that when I was pregnant with him, but he doesn't have legs to be able to kick. I looking at the clock and a few signs that were around us. We're almost there, just about five more minutes away. "Did you have a good nap?" he asked me seeing that I was awake.

Resting my head on his shoulder, "Yes, but it would have been better if there hadn't kicking in my spinal cord." I told him blinking adjusting my eyes to being awake, and the sunlight.

I looked in the back seat Joshua is sound asleep and I smiled. Ezra pulled into his brothers driveway, me not so sure about moving stayed out and waited for Ezra. He came around and helped me out of the car. After he got me out he got Joshua out. By that time Isaac and Cody were walking out to meet us. "The two of you are great at keeping secrets! Another baby?" Isaac said.

He lead us inside. "Yes we're having another baby. A girl this time around, and I have just about decided that there isn't going to be anymore after her coming out of me." I stated, and that to which the boys snickered at me.

"Well congratulations. And this must be Joshua!" he said taking Joshua from Ezra. "He's a heavy little thing." he commented after taking him.

"Yeah, and spoiled to death." Ezra said in a proud voice. We all sat down, and I leaned against Ezra. "But he's also going through a lot. He had to have surgery. He is slow. He get's sick very easily." he listed.

"Aww poor guy!" he commented.

Cody was starting to get a little restless, the baby was taking all of the attention off of him. I think he was expecting us to come to play with him. "Hey little guy! Come give your favorite uncle a big hug!" Ezra said opening his arms out.

Cody ran to him and jumped into his lap. "I haven't seen you in forever!" Cody informed Ezra giving him a hug.

"Yeah I know. We've been pretty busy with the new baby and everything. Then we also have another one on the way. Joshua is going to have a sister, and you're going to get another cousin." Ezra told him.

"What's her name going to be?" he asked. You know that's a good question. That is one of the things that we were going to decide this weekend. I guess we still can… but still.

Ezra glanced at me, "We haven't decided yet, but we'll make sure and let you know when we do." I told him with a smile.

He was overjoyed that I was speaking to him, he crawled over closer to me. "You mean the baby doesn't have a name? What are we supposed to call her?" he asked like it was the end of the world that the unborn baby doesn't have a name yet.

Laughing a placed my hand on my belly, "Well, until we decide on a name we're just calling her the baby; but don't worry we're going to name her really soon. We've even got few ideas for one." I informed him.

Looking around neither Ezra or I saw Amanda. "So where is Amanda?" Ezra asked.

He smiled, "Well, I guess we have some news of our own. We are moving to London for two years. Amanda has recently gotten into acting and got a part. She's already out there, we're staying back for another month or two to get everything situated." he informed us.

That is some news that I never thought I would ever hear. "Wow." Ezra said in unison. He looked as surprised as I felt. That is a great opportunity for them, but wow, that was not at all expected.

He laughed, "I know that it's sudden, but we'll be back before Cody starts the first grade, so I think we'll be alright." he stated with certainty in his voice.

"Well we wish you the best." Ezra said sounding happy for his brother getting to experience new things.

We took our things to our rooms and got everything situated, and we left for dinner. He took us to the local Olive Garden. "So tell us what's happened over the last year." Isaac said with interest.

I smiled, "Well, we had our son Joshua- as you can see." He is sitting next to me so I can feed him, and he is quite confused to why _I_ am feeding him, almost anybody else other than me feed's him now-a-day's.

Ezra nudged my arm, "Aren't you forgetting one small detail?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, not quite sure what in the world he's talking about.

"Um, Alison?"

"Oh right! It's only been a year? Oh, I guess has. Hmm." I said, "Turns out Alison is not dead. She is very well and alive." I informed Isaac.

"Oh really? You would have thought the news would be all over that." he commented in wonder.

"Oh they were, and we went through a lot of effort to be able to make it to where no on e heard that she was back. It's better that way." I informed him reluctant about saying anything else.

Thankfully Ezra sensed that, "Went to Paris a few months back." he said, "Before this little one came along." he said placing his hand on my belly.

I laughed, "Then just a few short months later I was hospitalized." I said in a sarcastic voice. It's not one of my most fondest memories.

"Oh really. Why?" he asked in concern.

"Started with excessive morning sickness and low blood pressure, and it turned into having a seizure. Now I'm on major restrictions. Have you noticed that I haven't carried Joshua once, and Ezra helps me with the littlest of steps?" I said.

Hr thought about it for a moment, "I haven't really thought about it until now, but yes I guess I have noticed that. Is the baby going to be alright?" he asked me.

"Yes the baby is going to be just fine, it's actually me that we're worried about." I informed him. "We know that I'm not going to be able to bare another child; not that we want another one after this one, and there are other things wrong that are undetermined at the present time, and they don't want to do some of the things necessary to find out what's going on while I'm with child." I informed him.

The rest of dinners conversations were not as deep, and we actually had a really good time. Cody told us about how excited he was that we were there, and that he was going to London. He started to tell us how we need to come and visit them every week, I found it very cute.

* * *

><p>We went back to the house and I started to text Ali. She started working full time a few weeks ago when she got her GED, so right now she is really tired and needs to vent, even if it's only through text, it's her getting things off of her chest without bothering everyone taking care of the kids.<p>

We went to sleep almost instantly when our heads hit our pillows. It'd been a long day, especially for me. That's the most that I've done in weeks. I've been too tired to do all of that, and honestly I was pushing it doing everything I was doing today. Ezra know it too, so he was helping me a little bit more than normal.

* * *

><p>We woke up to a crying baby so Ezra tended to him. I sat up and looked at the clock. It's ten thirty in the morning. That's the latest any of us have been able to sleep in a long time. So after Ezra tended to Joshua he helped me get ready and got ready himself and we walked out. "Good morning sleepy heads. I was about to go see if you guys were still there before I heard the little guy!" Isaac greeted us.<p>

I laughed, "No, I just need a little more sleep than I used to, and Joshua's been so sick lately he's been sleeping a lot. Now Ezra, I don't know what his excuse is." I teased Ezra and gave him a kiss.

"Well, I was the one who drove up here, so I think that's reason all in itself." he stated with a laugh. I guess that _is_ true.

* * *

><p>We ate breakfast and spent the day in the town. We went shopping for the new baby, and then proceeded to go to a museum. I decided that I wouldn't be able to walk through a museum, I'm already pushing it with all of the movement I've been doing, I went to go see a movie.<p>

When the movie was over they were waiting for me outside, and were waiting to go to dinner. Cody is getting a little restless, and I know both me and the baby is hungry. They took us to a local restaurant that sold hamburgers. It was pretty good, but I could have gotten better in Rosewood, but that might just be my pregnant taste.

The weekend was a lot like that. I finally just got to where I just stayed at the house and slept most of the time. I think that this is perfectly acceptable with how pregnant I am. I did have a good time even if it wasn't the weekend that I planned on earlier in the week.

* * *

><p>When we got home it was late and I went on to bed. Ezra put Joshua to bed and got everything in. Everyone else is asleep already so there was no one to greet us, that way we were able to get in faster.<p>

In the morning when I woke up it was light outside. So I slowly got up out of bed and made my way to the kitchen for some breakfast. Hanna and Ali is in there eating some cereal. "Hey Aria! You must have gotten home late! I didn't even hear you come in." Hanna said getting up out of her seat. "Anyway I need you to help me plan my pre wedding get away with my girls. Where should we go! I want to get out of Rosewood, as far out of Rosewood as possible. So Here's what we were thinking. Vegas, LA, um, what was the other suggestion? Oh yeah it was Orlando Florida." she said with a smile on her face. She is happy that the wedding is getting closer.

Sitting down after getting myself some cereal, I laughed. "Well, all of those places sound fine, but you do realize how pregnant I am right?" I asked her, not totally sure if she remembered or not.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You are just fine, and besides we're going to be flying so you'll be more comfortable, and we'll leave the bar hopping for when you're sleeping." she stated.

Ali laughed, "Oh, just the thought of Aria going bar hopping with us! Oh that sounds funny." she said picturing in her head. I think I can take offence to that.

"Excuse me. You think that that would be so bad? Well, I just might. But let's go to Florida, I always wanted to go there." I stated with a smile and determination.

Then they both that look in their eyes, "Shopping time!" they both said in unison. Oh I think I might just have to be worried.

"We are going to get you the cutest maternity cloths there are out there! You know that it's only the week after next. You know we are really behind on the planning. I'm going to need to get Spencer to find sometime to finish everything with me." Hanna said getting up and went to go get ready.

When I was done eating Ali dragged me to my bed room so she could dress me. Yes, she has gotten to where she like to play dress-up with me now because I'm starting to dress in mom jeans too much. I only wear them because I don't care if I get messy in them, since our lives revolve around babies/toddler.

After I was dressed we went to the mall. "Guys, do you really think that it's necessary for us to spend money on things that I'm not going to be able to wear for very long? I'm pregnant, we don't need to be buying me clothes." I stated in slight annoyance that they are trying to spend money when we're on a budget.

They ignored my comments and started making me try on things. I do have to admit that I enjoyed myself, and I _did_ like all of the clothes that they had me try on, so I stopped complaining and just enjoyed myself, there no reason to ruin a perfectly good day with my attitude. I think the girls were glad that I stopped and humored them. I guess it's just whatever makes them happy.

* * *

><p>When we paid out the cost wasn't as bad as I had pictured, so that made me happy. We then proceeded to stop by a restaurant there in the mall to get some pizza. "I can't wait for you're daughter to be here! And you still have no idea what you're going to name her? You had Joshua's name chosen out long before this." Hanna commented.<p>

I just nodded my head and laughed. "Well, when I was pregnant with Joshua there wasn't any other kids to take care of. Now there are three other's. I also had more alone time with Ezra then. We're planning on naming her the next time we get some alone time, which I'm almost afraid is going to be never." I stated as the waiter put my pizza in front of me so I could start eating.

Ali laughed, "Well I wasn't there for very much of you being pregnant with Joshua but, I do remember the day I got to see you guys at the police station. My first thought was, 'Who are these people?' then I realized that it was really you guys, and in a pregnant form. I was so happy to see you guys. You have know idea what I had to go through those few years. Trust me it felt like decades." she informed us.

It isn't very often that we get to hear about what was going on with her while she was gone, it might have something to do with we didn't tell to much that went on with us in that time. She still has know idea about A, and I really have been wanting to tell her about it here lately, but I haven't talked to the girls about it yet so I really don't know.

"Well we had know idea why we were there. We'd already been accused of your murder before then proven not guilty. Then when you walked in, I think I can speak for both Aria and I when I say this. I was so surprised you were there that I was afraid that we were going to go into labor that second. Although I did later that night." Hanna said saying what she remembered of that night.

"I was the same way, I just waited for my water to brake, then when it didn't I thought I was dreaming. But sure enough I wasn't. It was really you. So of course I got up as fast as possible to give you a hug." I told her smiling thinking back to that day. I remember that before that I was not comfortable, quite the opposite, but that comes from being pregnant.

"You know that's really all I remember from that day. I do remember that Ezra's brother had just went home from visiting, and Spencer was just then recovering from the car accident." Hanna commented.

"Before I was let go I knew that there was something going on because they let my watch the news. I got to see everything going on in Rosewood. I even got to see the national news that day. I remember exactly what they were talking about that day. There had been a high speed chase in New York, and the guy just wouldn't stop until her ran into a wall and totaled his car." she said. Her body might be here but her head is somewhere else right now.

It was quite for a minute that Ali look at the two of us, "I think I want to see my brother. I need to give him a call. I need to apologies to him. Have either of you spoken with him these past few years?" she said looked from one to the other of us.

My face turned red when I thought about Jason and I a few years ago. I was so glad when he decided to move. "Um, yeah he moved back here for a little while and me and him got close." I informed her.

She cocked her head. "What happened between you and my brother when you believed I was dead?" she asked me in an almost accusing voice.

"Well, out first we were all totally terrified of him, and then Mike broke into his house so he called me. Then he just started showing up everywhere. We even started talking about you a little bit. But he thought us talking meant something more than it did. You see I was already with Ezra by that time but only a few people knew. Then, well, when he found out about Ezra and I we never really talked again." I informed her.

"Don't forget about those creepy stalker photos." Hanna said in an almost annoyed voice, annoyed that I failed to mention that.

"My brother took photos of you?" Ali asked not surprised.

"Undetermined. I don't really know if that was really Jason or not. There were some strange photos of me though." I stated.

"Hmm, I'll have to mention that when I speak to him. DO either of you have his number? Or know where he lives for that matter?" she asked us.

"For all we know he's living with your parents. I do have their number." Hanna said pulling out her phone.

* * *

><p>When we got home sure enough Ali gave her parents a call and she was on the phone for a good three hours. So I took this time to round the girls up in the nursery so I could talk to them. "Guy's I really think that we need to tell Ali about A. It might help us know who imprisoned her for all of that time." I stated taking Joshua into my lap and started to rock him in the rocking chair.<p>

Emily started to nod her head, "I've been feeling that way too. We need to tell her, and another thing is that might help her open up about what happened to her." she said agreeing with me.

Spencer didn't look too sure. "Yeah but guys what if she starts getting all depressed or something?" she asked in worry of our friend.

"Or maybe she'll be able to truly move on with her life. You know that she still has nightmares. You know that this is the first time that she has talked to her family since before she disappeared." Hanna said also think about the best interest of her friend.

Spencer let out a sharp breath knowing that she lost thins battle. "I guess we should tell her, but lets not give all the glory details." Spencer said "I don't think that she would e able to handle that. Nor us for that matter." she added.

"Alright so when she comes back in we'll tell her." I all agreed.

Hanna and I took the kids into the living room and placed them in front of the TV so they would be entertained. Emily and Spencer joined us after Spencer helped Emily with her math homework.

* * *

><p>AN Make sure and review!


	58. Baby Name

Hanna and I took the kids into the living room and placed them in front of the TV so they would be entertained. Emily and Spencer joined us after Spencer helped Emily with her math homework.

While waiting I took a little cat nap. When Ali walked in Hanna nudged me awake. "Ali we've talked about it and we want to tell you about some things that happened while you were missing." Emily stated.

She nodded her head for us to go on. "At the day of your funeral as we were all walking out together we all got a text that said _'I'm still here you bitches and I know everything.-A'_ So for a while we assumed that you were still alive, then we came to the realization that you weren't and decided that someone is trying to torment us. We got hundreds of texts and lettered like that that slowly destroyed our lives. We to think day don't know who A is, but we haven't gotten pne text from A since the day you came back." we all took turns telling her.

She took a minute to take everything in, "Probably the people who kept me. I just with I knew who they were. But I'm going to visit my family after we get home from Hanna's getaway vacation." she informed us trying to shake off what we just told her.

* * *

><p>She left for work after that and I went to go take a nap after I got the phone call saying that I won the tickets to Taylor Swift <em>(!)<em>. Hanna took Alison to go have lunch with Lucas. Spencer stayed home to take care of Travis and Joshua. I'd only been asleep for a few minutes when I was rudely awakened by a sharp pain in my side. It got so bad that I yelped, "SPENCER!" I screamed for help.

A few seconds later she ran in Travis in hand to see what was wrong. By then I was sitting up and doubled over in pain. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" she asked. Travis sensed the tension in the air and started to fuss.

"I am in extreme pain. I need you to call Ezra and get him over here. Then I need you to help me get ready to go to the hospital. Oh and I also need you to call my doctor." I instructed her trying my level best to stay calm, and not don't a very good job at it. I'm letting out involuntary screams.

A few minutes later Spence walked back in, "Ezra isn't picking up on either line, he's probably in a class, but I left him a message. I also called your doctor and he wants you to get to the hospital as soon as you can. So I called Hanna and her and Lucas are going to come and take care of the kids while I take you to the ER, and don't worry we will get a hold of Ezra just stay calm. The baby is going to be just fine." she said her words going a hundred miles an hour. You can tell that she is freaking out enough for the both of us.

Hanna got there and Spencer herded me into the car. We still haven't been able to get a hold of Ezra and this is starting to worry me. I know for a fact that he is teaching a class and can't answer the phone right now but someone or other is usually in his office that'll pick up the phone for him and take a message.

* * *

><p>Six hours later.<p>

I'm sitting on a bed holding Ezra's hand, thankfulness rushing through me that the baby is ok. My health isn't the best though. I am now on strict bed rest so I won't be going to Florida with the girls. I'm not too disappointed, but I do know that when Hanna hears she is going to be heart broken. I just heard myself and I still taking everything in.

The released me a little while later and I got to go home to talk to the girls and rest. I am utterly exhausted. Ezra helped me inside. When everyone heard the door open they all came rushing in. "Aria! Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" they asked looking me up and down.

I smiled at them, "The baby is just fine, but now I've got to take a lot of precautions so now I'm not aloud to leave the house accept on very special occasions, and I'm supposed to be in bed as much as possible. They're afraid that I'm going to go into early labor." I informed them making my way to my bed room. Ezra stayed behind to answer questions, but I just to sleep after this incredibly long day.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went by very slowly. They could not have gone any slower. Hanna is getting ready for her wedding, while transitioning Alison from the crib to a toddler bed. I got to watch and help, but it just wasn't the same. I'm not going to Florida with them, I get to stay back and sit around the house. At least Toby is going to take off of work while they are gone to take care of the kids. I guess I'll be able to supervise him while he does that.<p>

Today the girls are leaving for Florida and I am seeing them off, "Now I expect picture updates every twenty minutes to see what you guys are doing. I'm missing out!" I said giving each one of them a hug.

They hugged me back, "It's not going to be the same without you! I wish so much that you could come! But when we get home I can Photoshop you into all of the pictures so it can be just like you were there!" Hanna said trying to make me feel better.

* * *

><p>With that they left for the week and I walked back inside. I am now completely alone in this big house. Ezra is at work and Toby is going to run errands with the kids and shouldn't be back for a while. I don't like this alone feeling so I pulled out my phone and dialed mom's number. "Please tell me you can come over and keep me company!" I said as soon as she answered the phone before she even had a chance to say hello.<p>

I heard a laugh, "You're lucky I got off early today. I'll be there in twenty." she said with a slightly amused sound in her voice.

"Thank you so much! I'm home alone and I am so lonely!" I informed her.

"I'll see you when I get there." she said with a laugh and hung up the phone.

Not knowing what to do next I got on to Facebook and played around on there until mom got there. "Hey sweetie. How are you?" she asked taking a seat next to me.

"Bored. There is literally nothing to do, and I'm not allowed to do almost anything. I. hate. This." I said leaning against her and putting my head on her shoulder and started to rub my belly. "I'm just ready for my daughter to be here. Did you know that we don't even have a name for her yet. We haven't been able to have any alone time to be able to." I informed her.

"It's hard when you have a baby, trust me I know. But you'll have the perfect name for her." she encouraged me rubbing my arm.

"I know, but I just can't take being pregnant any more!" I said tears running down my face.

"I know. I know. But just think about when you first woke up from having Joshua and the first time you held him in your arms." she said.

I did as she said, and I have to day that that was the happiest day of my life. I got to meet my son. "I guess I'll be just as happy with my little girl as I was with Joshua." I said with a smile. These stupid hormones are making me crazy.

"It'll be soon enough. I know that this pregnancy is harder than the last one, but it's all worth it in the end." she said.

* * *

><p>When Ezra got home Toby still wasn't back yet. "Come cuddle with me." I ordered Ezra opening my arms out wide for him.<p>

He did as I said and he let me sit on his lap. He placed his hands on my belly, "What should we name you baby?" he asked.

"I was thinking maybe Ruth, Mary maybe Lucy." I suggested.

"Any of those would be great. Shall we let her decide. I mean it is her name." he said with a smile rubbing my belly.

"Alright baby, what name do you want? Do you Want Ruth?" no move. "What about Mary?" still no move. "So do you want Lucy?" Ezra asked. Then we felt a little foot come across my abdomen. We smiled know that was the name she wanted. "Lucy it is then." he said.

"Hi Lucy. Are you happy that we've got a name for you? Mommy is definitely happy about that…. I can't wait to tell everyone!" I said in happiness. We finally have a name for our baby… It's about time!

* * *

><p>When the girls got back from Florida I was too excited the wedding is coming soon, then not too long after the wedding I'm going to have Lucy. "Girls! How was Florida? I missed you so much, I wish I could have been there!" I said giving them a hug.<p>

"I missed you too! It was so much fun! Let's look at pictures! I can't believe that you weren't able to come!" Hanna speaking almost too fast to understand. I think she had some energy drinks.

"Sounds like a good idea." I stated as we all gathered in the kitchen and each one of them took out their phones and cameras. "Wow, looks like you guys had fun with the pictures." I commented.

"Yeah, well we don't get to take trips very often." they said and started showing me the beaches of Miami. They look like they were having the time of their lives and they looks like they didn't have a care in the world and just let loose and went crazy for the week. I'm glad that they had a good time.

"Well before we get too much farther, I've got something to tell you." I informed them with a smile on my face.

They looked at me intrigued, "Now what does Aria have to tell us?" they asked me.

"We've got a name for the baby." I informed them.

"WHAT! Why didn't you text us! What did you name her?" they asked me.

"We're going to name her Lucy." I told them leaning back in my chair and started to rub my belly. I felt a kick.

"Aria! I love that name!" they said giving me hugs.


	59. Hanna's Wedding

The days went by slowly but the day finally came. It is Hanna's wedding day. We all got up at the early hours of the morning so we could get ready and help Hanna and Alison get ready. I don't mind getting up early today, one of the biggest days of my best friends life.

"Hanna stop moving around this curling iron is hot, and I really don't think you want burn marks on your face. Especially since it's you wedding day. The day that you will remember for the rest of you life." Spencer said.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Sorry. I'm just trying to make sure my nails are alright. I know that we got them professionally done yesterday, but the last time I got fake nails they kept on popping off." she said defending herself.

I laughed, "Well, I need to do the finishing touches to your makeup. Then I need Ali to do _my_ hair and makeup. I don't think I can stand for too much longer." I stated getting some eyeliner from Hanna's makeup bag and proceeded to apply it to her eyes.

When I finished that Ali sat me down and made me look all pretty. Ever since I've been staying in more often and started to feel better, I've been dressing better and actually wearing makeup. I'm starting to feel like my same old self again, and I'm glad. I think the girl are too.

"Wait! Ali needs the bow in her hair fixed! She taking it out!"

"My hair pin keeps on falling out!"

"No, I do not want any Champaign yet! That isn't until the reception! Get your facts strait!"

Hanna is supposed to walk down the aisle in thirty minutes and things are crazy in the back of the church, and non of us are staying calm, there is still a lot to do in so little time. I don't really know how to handle all of the excitement at the moment.

"Girls! Can you get over here! We need to go over something!" Hanna said calling us. I can see her French tip nails with her hands trembling.

"Now I look alright, right? This dress doesn't make me look fat or anything? I've lost ten pounds, was that enough?" she asked looking down at her body.

Her dress looked perfect on her. It is the huge ball gown dress that she has always dreamed of. "Hanna you look great, and yes you did loose enough weight. Now stop stressing, you need to be happy you are getting married today." Ali said trying to calm her down.

She took a deep breath. "Right. Calm. I can do that. Now, where is my flask? I had it around here somewhere." she said frantically looking around for her alcohol to calm herself down.

We looked around and there was little baby Alison running around with it in her hand. It's a good this that we had that closed or we would have had a very big problem. "Alison! Give Mommy her flask. This is _not_ for babies! Do you hear me?" Hanna said bending down and holding her hand out.

Alison got a scared look on her face and flask in hand ran the opposite direction. "Alison! Get back here! We need you to give that back!" Spencer, Emily and Ali said running after her.

I couldn't help but laugh at all of this. "You know this is funny. I mean it's bad that she has a flask, but this is really funny." I said looking at Hanna with an amused look on my face watching them run in circles.

Finally when they had no luck with the circles I walked over there. "Alison, do you want me to put you in time out?" I asked her.

She nodded her head no.

"Then will you please give me the flask?" I asked her holding out my hand for her to give it to me.

She looked down at her white satin shoes and held the flask up. I took it from her. "Thank you sweetie. And don't be scared. You aren't in trouble, but this is not for babies, so you don't ever do that again." I stated laying down the law.

I walked back to Hanna with the rest of them following me. "Here you go. Wow, right about now I wish I could have a swig of that." I admitted taking a seat in the closest chair.

Joshua is being carried in by is awesome father. "Alright everyone, it's time. You ready Hanna?" Ezra asked her placing Joshua next to Alison on the ground.

"Yeah just let us all get another swig of vodka. Want one?" she asked offering it to him.

He laughed, "No, I'm fine." he laughed as he helped me out of my chair.

"Suit yourself." she said passing the flask around and they all took their swigs. I envied them.

* * *

><p>We all took our places in front of everyone at the front of the church. I am her matron of honor, and I get the privilege of sitting in a chair during the ceremony. The rest of the girls are bridesmaids. Joshua is the ring bearer and Alison is the flower girl, and the cutest little flower girl that I have ever seen.<p>

"Now in the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss your bride." the minister said and with that Lucas took Hanna into his arms and kissed her passionately.

The guests made their way to the reception but we stayed for pictures. "Now I want one with us and all of the kids!"- "I want one with Alison!"- "We need one all together!" Hanna said getting all of the possible picture combinations possible in her mind.

Now this is very cute, we got a picture of Alison giving Joshua a kiss, and Alison and Joshua giving Travis a hug. Poor little Travis wasn't too sure what was going on, I feel bad for him! So Spencer picked up her son and nestled him in her arms to sooth him, and he got happy fairly fast.

We got to the reception and the bride and groom had their first dance. Ezra and I even had a dance together; but for the most part I stayed seated next to Mike. He is here mainly because he was forced to by more than one person, Mona being the one who put the icing on the cake though. She promised him a whole day to themselves and he could decide whatever they wanted to do.

"So how's my niece doing in there?" he asked placing his hand in of stomach. He rubbed around to see if he could feel Lucy move in there. He had some luck, she has been moving a lot today, she is just as excited as the rest of us.

I smiled, he has his ways with my babies, I guess that's good since he _is_ their uncle. "Little Lucy is doing good. She is happy today, she just doesn't know what to do with herself she is so happy. I can not wait until next month so I can see her pretty little face and hold her in my arms." I stated.

"Well, I know that she just got happier cause her favorite uncle is here." he said leaning back with a smile empowering his face.

"You know that they have more than one uncle. Although, neither of them really know Ezra's brother." I said trying to take some of the bigness out of his head.

Hanna walked up to me and hugged me, "This day is perfect! Now it's time for us to get me into my get away dress!" she said buzzing from part excitement and part all of the alcohol she has consumed through out the course of the day.

The girls and I walked her back to her dressing room and got her into her small sexy red dress. "I can't believe that I am really married! I am so happy!" she said giving all of us hugs.

She left for her honey moon in Hawaii, and she got about five new bikinis for this trip, and she is very happy about it. So now I am going home and everyone else is staying to clean everything up.


	60. Taylor Swift

Alison and I are getting ready to go see Taylor Swift, to which we are both too excited for. We even get back stage passes and we get to meet her and get her autograph. So I took use of the cute maternity clothes that they got for me.

The concert was magical and we are both practically running to get back stage. She met us back there. "You much be Alison and Aria! I'm Taylor." she greeted us with a warm smile.

"Yeah! I love your music! You're what got me through high school." I informed her more than just a little star struck.

"Thank you so much! Did you like the performance?" she asked the two of us.

"Like it? We loved it. Even the baby in there enjoyed it." Alison said placing her hand on my belly.

"Congratulations on the baby! Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked me, her two placing her hand on my belly, to which Lucy jumped around inside me.

"I'm having a girl, and we're naming her Lucy." I informed her with a genuine smile.

She gave us signed posters of herself and gave us both hugs we even got our picture taken with her. Then all too soon she had to leave, but that is definitely a moment that I am going to remember for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p>After two long weeks Hanna and Lucas came home with their newly found tans from all of the sun in Hawaii. Hanna is in a skimpy little dress that would only be acceptable in Hawaii, but she looks happier than ever. "Guys! Oh it is so great to see all of you! Where's Alison? I want to see my baby!" she said running into the nursery to see her baby.<p>

Lucas stayed behind, so I walked up to him and gave him a hug, "Well it looks like the two of you had fun." I commented.

He laughed, "Yeah… Hanna knows how to have a party too." he said thinking back to some part of their honey moon.

Hanna came back out with Alison in her arms. "Look over here, there's you daddy. Can you say hi daddy?" Hanna asked Alison walking up to Lucas.

"Hi dada." she said with this cute little look on her face.

"Hey sweetie. I missed you." he said taking her from Hanna and gave Alison a kiss on her cheek.

Hanna turned around and gave the rest of us hugs. "Alright, girls we _have_ to go out so we can talk! You have to catch me up on everything that gone on! So let me touch up my makeup and we can go!" she said not waiting for an answer and just assuming that we can.

We left and went out for dinner. "Well, I've started to dilate, little Lucy should be here anytime now. And Joshua has started to say 'Mommy'! It was exciting!" I informed her.

"Travis has started to teeth, and he hates it. I feel so bad for him!" Spencer said.

"I'm graduating next Friday!" Emily said with excitement.

"WHAT? You never told us that!" We all exclaimed looking at her.

"I did know until this morning." she informed us.

* * *

><p>AN Make Sure and Review!


	61. Labor

That night we went home and I went to bed, for I couldn't keep my eyes open. Ezra joined me after he put Joshua down. "How are you feeling?" he asked me rubbing my belly.

Looking down at my belly I sighed, "Well, I don't think there is any possible way I can get any bigger. My back is killing me, and I am really craving chocolate icing." I informed him probably telling him more that he wanted to know.

He looked sorry for me, "It won't be too much longer. For all we know it could happen in the next five minutes." he stated.

"Hell! Yes! Let's make that happen!" I stated.

All he did was laughed and nod his head in amazement and amusement. "I'm sorry I can't make that happen." he informed me.

I slowly fell asleep. The sleep soon flew out the window when my back started to hurt again so I got up and walked to the sofa. Hanna, Lucas and Ali are still up and they are all talking. "Aria, what are you doing up?" Hanna asked me.

I took a seat in the recliner. "My back hurts too bad to sleep in bed." I informed them attempting to make myself comfortable.

Just a little while even they went to bed, so I am alone in there. I slowly drifted to sleep, and I stayed asleep until morning this time around.

* * *

><p>When I got up I stood up and followed the smell of food. "Morning sleepy head. You left me last night." Ezra commented getting me a plate of food to which I happily took and sat down next to Hanna.<p>

I started to eat, then simultaneously mine and the girls phones went off, we all got a text. _Did you miss me? Well I'm back and better than ever. Be. Ready.-A_ the text said my heart sank. This ca not be happening. Where has A been anyway? It's been over a year now.

"Guy's did you just get the same text that I did?" Hanna asked her face as white as a ghost, so where Spencer, and Emily's. Ali oddly didn't get a text though. Well, I guess that it's the rest of us that A is after.

"Yeah." said those of us who got the text said.

Ali looked confused. "Guy's what going on?" she asked us not really knowing what we were talking about. I guess she wouldn't.

Before any of us had a chance to answer a sharp pain started to go through me. "I think I'm having a contraction." I said gripping my arm around my extended belly.

The thought of was shoved out of our minds. "Alright, well lets get you into the living room so you can get comfortable." Hanna said while her and Ezra helped me get up.

"I'll bring your food out there for you so you can finish eating." Emily said walk along behind us.

The pain wasn't too bad yet but I was definitely uncomfortable and I'm really hoping that this isn't a false alarm so that the A subject won't come up again until the girls and I have a chance to talk about it together.

* * *

><p>A little while later the contractions where getting closer together and the pain was starting to intensify. "How are you? Do you think it's time to call your doctor?" Ezra asked me running his fingers through me hair and he let me hold his hand.<p>

I closed me eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think it's time to call my doctor and go to the hospital." I said without opening my eyes for another contraction was starting to come.

They called my doctor for me and I stayed as still as I could until the contraction was over. What it was they helped me walk out to the car. "Hmm, it's you're first day home from your honey moon and I go into labor." I commented to Hanna. She is sitting in the back seat with me along with Spencer. Ezra is driving and Emily is sitting in the passenger seat. The rest are coming in a little while when I get a little farther along.

They sent my to a room and checked to see how dilated I am. "Well you are around four centimeters dilated, so really all you can do for now is try to rest as much as possible and wait. I know that isn't what you want to hear but hang in there." I was told.

* * *

><p>About an hour later I hadn't made any more progress, but I am starting to get more tired and the pain is getting worse, and I lost all respect when it came to language. Who know how many time's I have cussed out every single person in there. They know not to take it to heart though, I'm in pain. "When can I get the stupid epidural? This is pure torture!" I screamed at one point.<p>

Ezra kept on stroking my hair. Hanna massaged my feet, Spencer held my other hand and Emily stayed to the side. "It's going to be alright. Ok?" Ezra comforted me giving me a kiss.

I didn't answer him. I just tried to stay still. My doctor came in to see how I'm doing. "Alright Aria, you're dilated enough to get an epidural." he informed me. This made me feel so much better, the knowledge that I am going to feel better in just a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Once I did start to feel better I started to settle down. "Ezra why don't you go down to the gift shop and get Lucy a teddy bear." I said so I could talk to the girls alone, and a teddy bear would be a good thing for me to squeeze.<p>

He laughed, "Get Lucy a teddy bear, or get _you_ a teddy bear?" he asked me with an amused look on his face.

I just shrugged, so he did as I pleased. "Alright, so why do you think A waited over a year to text us? And why is A texting us now?" I asked my heart starting to accelerate.

"Second time second baby on the way." Emily said sighed. Non of us like the idea of A sending us texts, especially since we have kids now. I can't help but wonder, will A do anything to endanger my children?

"Well did A have to text us the day that I go into labor?" I asked with stress in my voice. "I mean we all know that A can still get to me even though I'm in the hospital." I said leaning back.

Hanna walked over next to my head. "Aria you are not to think about that right now. We can talk about this again later, one of us will be here and awake with you thins entire time and A will not get to you or Lucy. So right now all you need to think about is getting little Lucy from inside you and out here." she comforted me.

* * *

><p>Ezra came back in bearing a big brown teddy bear. "Here you go, I'm sure it'll get good use before Lucy is even here." he said placing the bear in my arms.<p>

"Thank you. Could you pass me my phone? I want to see how Joshua is doing and call mom. I just realized I forgot to call her." I informed him.

"You didn't call your mother?" he asked me amazed.

"I've been a little preoccupied." I commented a little annoyed at his comment. He should have remembered to call everyone instead me.

He gave me my phone and I called mom first. "Hey Aria how are you?" she asked me.

"Hey, I'm at the hospital Lucy is on her way." I informed her.

"Really? How long have you been there?" She asked me.

"Five long hours. I though Ezra had called you, but we've all been a little preoccupied, so when I saw that you weren't here I though I'd giving you a call." I informed her.

"I'll be right there sweetie." she informed me then the line went dead.

I gave the phone to Ezra and he called to check on Joshua and give everyone an update.

A few more hours passed, and mom was there for all of them, and then it was time to push. "Alright Aria, we're about to have a daughter." Ezra said with a genuine smile as he took my hand, he had the same smile that I saw him with the first time he held Joshua.

* * *

><p>AN Make sure and Review!


	62. Little Miss Lucy

Then it happened, I heard the cry of a new born child, and tears came into my eyes, Lucy is really here, after all of the struggles to get her here, she is finally here. "She's beautiful." I said with tears in my eyes.

They took her out of to check her weight and make sure everything was working properly and everything, I insisted that everyone go see the baby, I'm being taken care of and besides the point I need to rest. I feel awful.

A little while later I threw up. "Well, sweetie you're running a temperature so we're not going to be allowed to let the baby in here. When you get better we will be more then happy to though." a nurse told me. This annoyed me, everyone has gotten to hold my baby but me.

Hanna walked in with a sorry look on her face, "I am so sorry, I just heard. But here do you want to see some pictures? And besides the point you got to hold her for nine months." she said trying to make me feel better.

Ignoring her nine month comment, I smiled, "I'd love to see some pictures." I stated and so she sat by my bed and gave me her camera so I could see my little girl. "She has my eyes." I commented looking at the first picture and really studying every aspect of it.

Hanna smiled, "and has a full head of hair. I think she has Ezra's hair, it's so curly." she informed me, her too looking at the picture.

Ezra walked in then and took a seat on the other side of me. "I wish you could see our daughter, she is the most amazing beautiful little girl that I have ever seen." he said a tear welling up in his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, then you'll make me cry, and at the moment I really don't want to cry, I want to get better so I can see my baby!" I sad getting more than just a little emotional.

He wiped the tear out of his eyes and gave me a hug. He knew that this is hard on me, and he is trying to make me feel better, but nothing will really help until I meet my baby.

* * *

><p>I didn't get to see Lucy for an entire week, but finally my temperature went down. "Aria, this is the what you've been waiting for. Are you ready?" Ezra asked and took my hand.<p>

I sat up in my bed and put a huge smile on my face. "Am I ready? I've been ready for over a week!" I said truly excited to be able to meet my daughter.

They Hanna carried in Lucy for me. "Oh my goodness! She is so beautiful. So big." I said with tears in my eyes. Hanna placed Lucy in my arms. She has a full head of hair and she has my features, but Ezra's hair. She is definitely half of me and half of her daddy.

We were allowed to go home the next day, but I have strict orders to rest. I am still working on regaining my health. Having Lucy really took a lot out of me, but it was all worth it. I can't help but smile every time I see her.

Alison run to the door as Ezra and I walked in, she laughed with glee when she saw me. "Did you miss me Alison? I missed you." I said bending down and giving her a hug. I gave all of the kids hugs. It was funny when I walked into the nursery to see Joshua trying to put a blanket over Travis's head. "No baby, he doesn't want the blanket on his head." I said sitting down on the rocking chair.

I went to sleep soon after that and Ezra took care of Lucy. Five pounds of beautiful Lucy is. I hate to waste precious time with her by taking naps, but I really can't help it, and I need to sleep anyway unless I want to get sick again. From now for who knows how long it will be extremely easy for me to get sick.

Aside from all of this chaos and drama there are something's that I know for certain. One, I have two beautiful children. Two, I will never let anything happen to them, I love them. Three, I have the most wonderful husband in the world. Four, I love my friends and their children. Then last but not least, five, I will not let A bother me ever again, even if he or she texts me five hundred times a day.

The End.

* * *

><p>AN Make sure and review. This is the last chapter, so I want to thank every one of you for reading, it really meant a lot to me!


End file.
